Slayers Lunar
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: COMPLETED!!!! Major spoliers for those who haven't played Lunar SSSC.
1. Part 1: The Dragon Diamond

Slayers Lunar

Slayers Lunar: Silver Star

By Sakura

Part 1: The Dragon Diamond

Xellos stood before Dragonmaster Dynast's tombstone, wishing he could be an adventurer like he was. Life in Burg was getting monotonous and he needed a little more excitement.

"Xel! Hey Xel! Where are you?" came the highpitched voice of the boy's friend and somewhat pet flying cat, Nall.

Turning around, Xellos smiled "Oh hi, Nall." He should have known he wouldn't be alone for long. Nall always knew how to find him.

"Xel I've been calling and flying around looking for you the last half hour. Didn't you hear me? But I should've known you'd come here as soon as your chores were done."

The violet haired boy chuckled. "Come on Nall, where else could I go to get away and think?"

The flying cat perched on his shoulder, tired from all the exercise he'd been forced to do looking for Xellos. Looking at the tombstone, he read the inscription: "'In memory of the great Dragonmaster Dynast.'" He let out a sigh. "I know that Dynast was possibly the greatest of the Four Heroes, Xel, but I'm surprised that you never get bored coming here day after day." His human friend was about to reply when Nall suddenly remembered why he was looking for him in the first place.

"Oh shoot! I forgot... we were supposed to meet Lina and practice for the festival. If we're late, she's gonna kill us!"

"You're right Nall, we'd better get going!" The boy then dashed down the hill, the cat creature riding on his shoulder. Suddenly there was a tremor and he stumbled slightly. Nall had to take to the air in order to prevent from falling off.

"Another one? That's the third earthquake this week! I wonder what's going on?" he asked once he got back on his favorite perch.

"I've no idea, Nall," his violet haired friend replied.

"Hey Xel!" a blond boy his age called as he ran up to meet them. "I knew you'd be here!" The poor guy was out of breath, but was too excited to stop. He wanted to tell his best and only friend the great news. He also had a terrible memory and wanted to tell Xellos before he forgot everything.

"Since it's getting warmer why don't we go to the dragon's cave and get that great big diamond everyone's been talking about. If we hurry we can get in and out without the dragon waking up!"

"Gee I don't know about this, Gourry," Xellos began.

"We sorta promised Lina we'd help her practice," Nall added.

"Oh.. well I guess we can go after you're done right? Just don't tell her ok? She'll wanna come with us and it's too dangerous for a girl." Gourry then dashed back down the rest of the hill to get the necessary supplies.

"Hey Gourry! Wait!" Xellos called but it was too late, his friend was already gone.

"You're not really going to the dragon's cave are you?" Nall asked.

"I'd really like to, but it is way too dangerous. I'm still just a kid. I guess I'll go try and talk him out of it."

"You'd better not let Lina find out. You know how much she wants that diamond." Nall said.

"I'm home!" Xellos called, entering the tiny one floor house.

"Welcome home, son," a violet haired man said sitting at the kitchen table, whittling away at a piece of wood.

"If you're looking for Lina, I think she said she was going to the springs," a blonde woman said, standing by the stove.

"Thanks mom!" the boy said.

"Better get going Xel, you know how bad her singing gets when Lina's angry." the cat said.

"I'll be back!" Xellos said as he left.

"Don't be too late. Lunch is almost ready," his father said.

After stopping at Gourry's to talk him out of going to the dragon's cave, which was a complete failure. Gourry had forgotten he'd planned to go there and once Xellos mentioned it, he was more eager to go than ever. Begrudgingly the violet haired boy promised to meet him after his practice was done.

The two made their way to a nearby group of springs that used to be a bathhouse.

A red haired girl was sitting on what used to be a stone bench, singing a wordless tune to herself. And she was a bit off key. Hoping she'd calm down once he started playing, Xellos brought out his hand carved flute and began to play along with his adopted sister.

Realizing he'd finally shown up, Lina turned to see Xellos standing behind her, holding his flute.

"Xel you're late! Again! Don't tell me you were wasting the day away at Dynast's monument again," she said in mock anger. She wasn't really angry with him. She too was beginning to get bored with her small town life. "Or were you and Gourry planning on one of his stupid get rich quick schemes?"

"Sorry Lina-chan, I lost track of the time."

"Uh-huh." Lina always knew when her adoptive brother lied. He had a habit of rubbing the back of his head when he did. "Nice weather we're having by the way. It's really getting warm."

Nall should have known that this was the cue to keep his mouth shout, but didn't. "Yeah it sure is. Soon all that ice will be off the cave... oops!" He quickly covered his mouth with his paws.

"I don't believe you, Xellos! You were planning on going to the dragon's cave and not take me!" They could practically see the steam rising from around her.

"Way to go, Nall," Xellos hissed.

"Um... sorry."

"I tried to talk Gourry out of it. Really."

"Riiiiiiiiight. And I'm L-sama! If you two 'men' don't take me with you, I'm telling mom who spilled wine all over her wedding dress." Lina grinned evilly.

"Y-you wouldn't!" Nall stammered.

"Oh yes I would!" she countered.

Xellos sighed, he knew when to admit defeat. "Ok Lina, you can come. Just be careful. Mom and Dad would kill me if you got hurt."

"The same goes for you," she said before letting out a triumphant whoop. "Let's see if there's anything in the basement we can use." With that, the petite redhead ran back home.

"We're sunk aren't we?" Nall asked.

"Next time Nall, keep your mouth shut." As much as he loved and adored her, Lina was a trouble magnet. For some inexplicable reason, monsters came from nowhere whenever she ventured out of town. He would have a hard time defending himself and Gourry with all the monsters in the cave, but with Lina in tow, it'd be twice as hard.

After getting his father's permission, the two would be adventurers ransacked the chests in the basement. After coming back up, Xellos' father pulled him aside. "Just a minute, son, I want you to have these." He then gave him a dagger, a sling for Lina and an odd looking ring with a red stone and flame carvings.

"Thanks Dad, but what's this ring for?" he asked, looking at it.

His father smiled, remembering the day he discovered the ring years ago with his friend Dynast before he became Dragonmaster. "That's a fire ring son. It should melt any ice blocking your way. But use it wisely. It's power isn't limitless."

"I will Dad. Thanks!"

"Be careful Xellos. I don't want my only son to get killed in some cave," his mother said giving him a hug. "And please take care of your sister."

"I will, Mom. See you later."

"He's grown up so fast," she said, sniffling after the children left.

After buying some more supplies, which Gourry forgot to buy, and picking up the blond, the group of adventurers headed to the White Dragon Cave. When they got there however, they discovered that not all the ice had melted. A huge pillar of ice was blocking further exploration of the ice covered cavern.

"Geez what're we going to do now?!" Lina asked, none too happy about their latest predicament.

"Maybe I should use that ring Dad gave me," Xellos said, bringing it out the fire ring.

"You think?" Lina said, "Hurry up and use the darn thing! I want my diamond!!!"

Shaking his head, the violet haired boy held the ring up and a large flame shot from it and turned the ice pillar into one large puddle.

"Whoah!" Lina and Gourry said in awe.

"Lemme have that Xel!" Before he could stop her, the redhead snatched the fire ring form the violet haired boy's hand.

"Lina-chan! Dad gave that to me!"

"Yeah. But he meant for _us_, right? So it's ok if I keep it for a while."

"Yare, yare," Xellos said shaking his head once more. His adopted sister was certainly a handful.

"Oh boy! Look at all the cool monsters!" Gourry said from up ahead.

"C'mon let's go before he hurts himself." Lina then pulled Xellos deeper into the cavern.

At the end of the lower level of the cave laid a huge white dragon, thankfully asleep.

"Ok Xel, let's go get that diamond before it wakes up!" Lina said. Gourry stood still, his lower jaw on the ground. He'd never seen a real honest to goodness dragon before. Lina was about to approach the dragon when a voice echoed off the walls:

"Who has awakened me?"

The dragon then opened its eyes and stretched his wings. He let out a roar that sent chunks of ice falling. The three people were too scared to move. A barely audible "Hmmm?" was heard as the enormous dragon bent it's neck to look at them.

"Young ones, you are the first people to come here in a long time. My name is Quark. I am the patriarch of the Dragon Tribe. Your journey is one few have survived, your mission must be an urgent one," the dragon said in a gruff yet friendly voice.

"Um... well... that is... you see..." Xellos began, feeling more than a bit guilty at sneaking into the dragon's lair uninvited.

"We've come for the dragon diamond," Lina said.

"Lina!" Xellos said, shocked at her audacity.

"So that's why we're here!" Gourry said. Seeing a living, breathing dragon had made him forget their purpose in coming to such a dangerous place.

Quark laughed. "So humans haven't changed at all. I'm glad to see that. But aren't you here to become Dragonmaster?" he asked the violet haired boy.

"Dragonmaster?" Xellos repeated. "I'd like to, but I'm not worthy to be one. I'm just a kid." That caused another laugh from the white dragon.

"I like you. Tell you what, I'll give you the diamond," Quark began.

"Yay! We're gonna be rich!" Lina cheered.

"If you bring back a ring from one of the chests in the cave," the dragon finished.

"Hey that's not fair!" the petite girl said, "We had to risk our lives fighting those damn monsters trying to get here and we're not leaving without the dragon diamond!"

"Lina-chan, please be quiet!" Xellos said, certain they were now dragon chow.

"Um... is this the ring you're talking about?" Gourry asked, holding up an ornate white gold ring.

"Hmm.. let me see that boy," Quark said. Gourry gave the ring to Xellos and he presented it to the ancient dragon. "By the Goddess! That's it! Well done my friends you may have my diamond." With that the dragon moved aside so they could remove a huge white diamond from his nest.

"Thank you, Quark-san. We're sorry for the trouble we've caused," Xellos said bowing.

The dragon chuckled. "It's no trouble at all, son. I rather like the company of youngsters such as you. Please, feel free come back and visit anytime."

Once they've chatted for a bit longer and were healed by Quark, the group of adventurers started on their way home.

"By the way, Gourry," Lina piped up, still clutching the huge diamond, "Where'd you get that ring?"

"Xel and I found it in one of those blocked chests while you were distracting those baboon things," the blond answered.

"Well it really doesn't matter since we got what we came for. We're gonna rich! Just wait till everyone sees the size of this thing!" Lina was very pleased with herself and began skipping a head.

"Gee I hope they have enough silver to buy it from us. It's a pretty big rock," Gourry said.

"Baka! It's a dragon diamond! That's why it's so big!" The redhead promptly started beating the absentminded blond.

"Here we go again," Xellos muttered his breath, sighing and picking up the discarded diamond.

What do you think minna? C&C always welcome.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective creators. 


	2. Part 2: The Adventure Starts

You want more?!!!!!!!

Slayers Lunar

Part 2: The Adventure Starts

Lina stood in one of the few shops in Burg, fuming that the shopkeeper had refused to buy the dragon diamond they'd risked their lives for the day before.

"What do you mean you won't take it?!" she yelled, "This is an genuine dragon diamond!! We were nearly killed getting this thing!!"

The keeper looked at the redhead sympathetically. "It's not that I don't believe you, Lina. In fact that is the biggest diamond I've ever seen, but I already told you we can't afford to buy even a sliver of that thing."

"Great, just great!" Lina sighed, "What a waste."

"You could try Meribia," the keeper suggested. "They have lots of shops there I heard and they're all rich."

"That sounds like a really good idea, Lina," Gourry said who had been standing way back in case his friend went into one of her tantrums.

"Well, I guess you're right about that." Lina sighed again and left, heading back to the springs to cool off.

Gourry knowing well enough to leave the redhead alone, went in search of Xellos. The purple haired boy was, as usual, at Dynast's monument. "Hey Xel! The guy at the store said he didn't have enough money to buy that rock we found," the blond said.

"Yare, yare. I bet Lina was real happy about that," Xellos said, shivering at the memory of the last time Lina was really angry.

"Nope. She was real mad." Gourry was never too bright when it came to sarcasm. "But the guy said we should try going to someplace called Medidia or Mebibia or something like that." He was never too good with names either. It was a miracle he could remember his own as well as his too friends.

"Meribia?" Xellos asked.

"Yeah that's it! Why don't you and me go and surprise Lina with the money?" Gourry asked excitedly. He'd never been out of Burg before and a trip to some far off city sounded like a great adventure.

"I don't know, Gourry," Xellos said, "Lina will kill us if she finds out we left without her."

"Yeah! My wings still remember the last time she got angry," Nall added.

"Guess you're right, but what do we do with this thing?" Gourry asked, looking at the huge diamond.

"Why don't we just all go?" Nall said wanting to leave the small village as much as the others.

"I'll tell Lina!" Gourry ran down the hill before anyone could stop him.

"Yare, yare," Xellos said sighing. He went after his friend, not sure it was the right thing to do. He'd been living in Burg all his life and all of a sudden a chance to leave had been dropped in his lap. It was what he always wanted, but no that he had it he was feeling a little scared.

In the middle of the night, Lina lay in her bed tossing and turning. The strange dream that had haunted her early childhood had returned.

_A beautiful woman stands before a handsome blue haired man, staring sadly at him. Behind him is a purple haired man with two odd colored eyes, he shouts something to them, then there is a flash of white. A pair of hands stretched out as if reaching to catch something. A red haired baby floats into the waiting hands.... _

The redhead woke up with a start. "That dream again," she said softly. She silently got up, needing a drink of water. On the way to the kitchen, she passed by Xellos' room and saw that his bed was empty, Nall fast asleep, curled up on the floor beside it. "Xel?" she called.

As if in response, the sound of the boy's flute drifted on the wind from outside. Leaving the house, Lina was not at all surprised to see him standing before the monument, playing his flute. Smiling, she went back to her room, feeling somewhat comforted by the soft music.

The next day, the three travelers a bit past the entrance of the Weird Woods. Xellos couldn't believe he was actually doing this. His parents had given them their blessings and a few more supplies. Lina and Gourry were visibly excited, eager to getting going. However, there was a slight problem.

A dense fog covered everything, making it near impossible to see. They all could barely see their hands in front of their faces. "Um, guys any ideas how we can get past this?" Gourry asked getting a bit nervous. He hated not being able to see where the monsters came from; that is if there were any.

Lina looked around at the fogged over forest then got a strange idea. Something deep down inside her told her that she could get rid of the fog. "Let me try something," she said and began to sing a few bars of the song she and Xellos had been practicing for the Goddess Festival.

To everyone's amazement, the fog instantly cleared away and they could see. "Whoah!!!" Nall said, totally shocked.

"Where'd that come from?" Lina asked completely perplexed.

"That was cool Lina! I didn't know you could do magic!" Gourry squealed. "Do something else!"

Lina then promptly bopped the blond on the head. "Baka! You know I can't do magic. I have _no_ idea how I know to do that!"

Xellos stared at the redhead for a few more moments then turned to Gourry, "Let's get going before it gets dark or that fog comes back."

The blond boy was about to say something else, but Lina grabbed him and pulled him along with the others.

After grabbing some left behind supplies and treasure, the group came to a huge clearing only to have their way out blocked by a rather large band of goblins and gorgons. They quickly retreated but found they were now completely surrounded.

"What do we do now, genius?!" Lina shouted. "It was _your_ idea we go to Meribia!" she glared accusingly at Gourry.

"But Lina, I thought you wanted to sell this rock," he said meekly.

"It's not a rock you jellyfish brain!!!! It's a dragon diamond!" She then began to beat the poor boy into a pulp.

"Uh, Lina-chan, Gourry, now's not the time for this," Xellos said bringing their attention back to their present situation.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! It seems you've got yourself into quite a fix there!" a man in a red beret and an old worn cape said, suddenly appearing from the trees. "You look as if you could use my help."

Xellos quickly assessed the monsters before and behind them, and made his decision. "Thanks a lot!" he said. "There's too many of them for us on our own."

"Just stay out of my way," the man replied as he leapt into the fray. With one powerful blow of his sword, half the monsters were dispatched. Deciding to test the mettle of these children he found, he stood back and let them handle the other half, which of course they quickly defeated.

After the rest of the monsters retreated, the small group turned to the new comer. "Thanks for the help, sir," Xellos said.

"Hmph! I still think we could've taken them all," Lina said, angry that a total stranger had upstaged her Xellos.

The man then laughed. "What a bunch of weaklings! It was a good thing I was passing through! Didn't your folks tell you kids not to play in these woods? It's full of monsters you know."

"Well, duh!" Lina shot back. "Just who the heck are you, 'ji-chan?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" the man laughed, amused at the girl's attitude. "My name's Laike!" he said, "How about a fire and we'll talk over dinner. It's getting kinda late," he said. 'You've grown so much Lina,' he thought sadly as they began looking for firewood.

"So what brings you kids to such a dangerous place?" Laike asked, not taking his eyes off Xellos and Lina.

"Well we're on an adventure!" Gourry piped up, his mouth full of food.

Laike laughed maniacally. "Oh that's rich!!! An adventure!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Actually sir, we're on our way to Meribia to sell this dragon diamond," Xellos said.

Lina bopped him on the head. "Xel! Don't tell him that!!! He'll try to steal it!!!!"

This caused another laugh from the odd bearded man in the red beret. "I'm no thief missy," he said, "you needed worry about that. A dragon diamond you say?"

"Yeah we got it from Quark the White Dragon himself," Nall said proudly.

"Quark?!" Laike asked, surprised. "You passed the White Dragon's trial?!"

"I guess we did," Xellos said sheepishly rubbing his head.

"Don't tell me one of you wants to be Dragonmaster," Laike said. 'This boy... could he be the next one?'

"Yeah! Xel's always wishing that he could be like that Dennis guy," Gourry said.

"It's Dynast, Gourry!" Nall corrected him.

Laike's face became serious. "Xellos," he began, "is that what you really want? You'll have to pass the trials of the other dragons. Not to mention the possible hardships lying ahead." He glanced over to Lina, remembering his own personal hardship. Especially that day fifteen years ago.

"I've thought about it, but I'm not really good enough to be Dragonmaster."

Laike laughed. "Oh I'd doubt that Xel-kun, you have a lot of potential, but just remember that like life, the road to becoming Dragonmaster is never easy."

"I will. Thank you Laike-san," Xellos said, unable to shake the feeling that he'd seen the man somewhere before.

The next day, they woke to find Laike was gone.

"Hey! Where'd the old guy go?" Nall asked, sleepily.

"What old guy?" Gourry asked, completely forgetting what happened the day before. Lina began to beat the blond.

"Geez, keep that up Lina, and Gourry'll lose more of his brain cells," Nall piped up, "What little he has left that is."

"Let's get going guys," Xellos said after finished clearing up the fire.

After some more monster bashing and some more treasure, the three made their way out of the Weird Woods and to the port town of Saith. After a quick exploration of the town at Lina's insistence, she wanted to see if anyone left anything valuable lying around, they made their way to the docks.

"You kids looking for a ship to Meribia?" the dock master asked.

"Yep, that's right," Lina said happily.

"Why are we going there, Lina?" her blond companion asked, perplexed. This, of course, caused him to get another beating by the redhead.

"I hate to tell ya, but the captain lost the sea chart and there's no other ship due for months," the dock master told them.

"Gee that's too bad," Nall said, "We've been having nothing but bad luck so far."

"It'll be okay Nall," Xellos said, "Let's talk to the captain maybe he knows what happened to the chart."

After learning from the captain that he lost the sea chart to a gambler named Brett, the group headed to the local tavern in search of the guy.

"What're you kids doin' in here?" the barkeep said, noticing the newcomers.

"We're looking for a man named Brett," Xellos said.

"Brett? I'd stay away from 'im if I was you. He's cheated more people outta their money than I've got fingers 'n' toes."

"Just tell us if he's here or not!" Lina said grabbing the man.

The barkeep gulped. "Um... sure miss. He's right there in the corner."

At said corner table, sat a scruffy looking man drinking a mug of beer. "You Brett?" Lina asked.

"Sure am little lady," he said with a southern accent. "You wan' me to buy ya'll a drink?"

"We heard you won the sea chart off the captain of the Hispanolia," Xellos said, putting himself between Lina and Brett's wandering hands.

"Sea chart? Oh yeah that ol' piece of paper the cap'n had. What ya'll want with that?"

"Could you let us have it?" Lina asked sweetly, pouring on the charm.

"I could sugar, but ya'll see that bit of paper took a long time for me ta get it."

"How much?" Nall said, expecting something like this.

"I ain't selling it kitty cat. What I'm sayin' is I'll bet ya'll for it." He held up a coin. "If ya'll win, I'll give ya'll the chart."

"I don't know about this guys," Nall said.

"We gotta have the chart or we'll never get to Meribia," Lina complained.

Resigning himself, Xellos agreed. "All right, we'll gamble for it."

After two times at losing, Gourry pulled his friends aside. "Guys I think he's cheating us," he said.

"Gee Gourry, what gave you that brilliant idea?" Lina queried sarcastically.

"Let me try something," the blond said and before they knew what was going on, he grabbed the dragon diamond and went back up to Brett.

"Ya'll still wanna try?" the gambler asked.

"How about we bet this against the chart?" Gourry said placing the diamond on the table.

"Hoo-whee that sho' is a big rock kid. Ya'll got yo'self a bet."

"Gourry! Have you lost your mind?!" Xellos and Lina said in shock.

When both men made their choices, Brett flipped the coin, but before it could land on the table, the blond grabbed it. "Hey! What're ya'll doin'?!" the gambler yelled.

"I knew you were cheating," Gourry said, holding up a two headed coin.

Lina had to do a double take. "How'd you know Gourry?"

"The coin made a different sound than a real one," the blond replied.

"Ok, ok. You got me. Here's your money back," Brett said dropping his phony accent and handing him their money. "You're not gonna hurt me are you?"

"Not if you give us the chart too," Lina said, grinning evilly.

"Wish I could little lady, but I don't have it."

"NANI?!!!" they all said.

Brett started shaking. "I... uh... traded it to some old hag northwest of here for a fortune cane."

"Wonderful," the redhead muttered.

"Listen I really don't need this thing anyway so why don't you kids try trading it back for the chart." The gambler then handed them the fortune cane.

"Well, I guess we have no choice if we want to get to Meribia," Xellos said.

Sighing, Lina left the tavern with the others, muttering under her breath about more walking.

Meanwhile back at Dynast's monument in Burg, Laike was standing looking at the scenery. "Has it really been fifteen years?" he said remembering a certain fateful day. "I hope you'll take good care of her Xellos. You have no idea just how special Lina really is."

After a treacherous hike through the forest surrounding the old hag's home, Xellos-tachi came to rest a bit on a path littered with baskets set up as traps.

"Not more traps," Lina whined, "I'm sick of fighting monsters every time I open a treasure chest."

"Well, if you'd listen to us in the first place and not be so greedy, you wouldn't have to," Nall retorted.

"How was I supposed to know they'd be trapped?!"

"Um... guys one of those things just moved," Gourry said pointing to a tripped trap.

"You guys take care of it, I'm pooped," the redhead said.

"Could whoever's out there get me out of this thing?!" a voice came from the basket.

Gourry, being the good guy he was went up to the basket and tried to lift it. "This thing sure is heavy. Could you guys help?"

"It could be a monster," Nall said.

"A talking monster? I don't think it is," Xellos said.

"I'm not a monster! Please get me out!" the trapped person called.

"Well it's your funeral if it is," Lina said and helped the boys with the basket.

To her relief, a rather good looking boy about their age emerged from the trap. He had pale skin, lavender hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes. He brought out a comb and ran it through his hair before turning back to his saviors.

"Hi there. I'm Zelgadis, a level three apprentice of the great Magic City of Vane that protects the Goddess Tower. This place can be a bit dangerous so watch your step ok?" He turned to leave.

Lina was about to give the guy a piece of her mind, when Nall did it for her. "Hey how about thanking us?!" he called.

"I have no idea what you're talking about cat," Zelgadis said.

"Did you hurt your head?" Gourry asked, "We helped you out of that trap," he explained indicating the basket.

"Oh that. Well I really didn't need your help. I was just investigating how such a primitive device worked."

"Yeah I bet," Lina muttered under her breath.

Zelgadis turned to say something caustic when he noticed that the person who dared to speak to him like that was a girl. "Have we met?" he asked, "I'm certain we've met before."

Lina blushed not believing this jerk of a guy was hitting on her. "I don't think so. I'd remember a jerk like you," she said.

"I'm Gourry," the blond said, "and that's Xellos and Lina."

"Hi," the purple haired boy said.

"I'm Nall," the white cat like creature added, "and she's spoken for pal."

"You must be here for a reason or you wouldn't be wondering around a place like this," Zelgadis said ignoring them.

"We're trying to find this hag so we can get to Meribia," Lina said.

"Meribia? How interesting," the lavender haired boy said, "I was going to Meribia myself once my business was completed here. How about if we travel together?"

Lina wanted to tell him off, but Xellos pulled her aside. "Lina-chan, if he really is an apprentice from Vane, we could use his help with those monsters."

"But he's such a jerk," she complained. Sighing she gave in. "Ok, but I don't have to like it."

"That'd be great Zelgadis," Xellos said, "We could use someone with magic against those monsters."

"Well, I'm glad you've got enough sense to accept my generous offer. How you peasants got this far without magic is way beyond me." Lina bristled, but suffered in silence at Zelgadis' attitude.

Once they succeeded at trading Zelgadis' water cane for the chart, the band of four returned to Saith and handed over the piece of paper to the captain. But they've yet hit another snag.

"I'd love ta take ya to Meribia mateys, but ya see there be a sea monster attacking me ship and eatin' me cargo of fresh fish," the captain said explaining why he refused to set sail.

"Did you say fish?" Nall asked. "That's no fair!!! How can it keep all that delicious fish to itself! Let's teach it a lesson, Xel!"

"Here we go again," Lina said shaking her head. Nall just loved fish, in fact it was his favorite food. 

A huge blob like creature was indeed on the ship's deck and happily devouring the fish stored there.

"I'd like to get to Meribia as soon as possible, so I guess I have no choice but to take care of this," Zelgadis said.

"Hold on a sec! Are you nuts?!" Lina said grabbing hold of the apprentice. "That's one huge monster!"

"Maybe if we all helped, we can be it," Gourry said.

Seeing that it was either fight the monster or go back home and wait, the group strode up the plank. "Let's get this over with, I'm really getting tired," Lina said. With that they began fighting.

When the 'snag' was taken care of, the captain began preparations for departure. Lina stood at one of the piers, staring at the sea.

"What's wrong, Lina?" Xellos asked.

"So, you're really going through with it?" she asked not turning around.

"I'd like to become a dragonmaster, Lina. This is my only chance to try. Besides you and Gourry'd get lonely without me and Nall."

Lina brushed a hand across her eyes, hiding the tears she'd been crying earlier. "Xel, I miss Mom and Dad. I'm not going with you tomorrow."

"What?! But you were so excited at going to Meribia," Xellos said in shock.

"I know, but I'm tired of always getting you boys out of trouble and fighting monsters. I want to go home."

Xellos hugged his adopted sister, sensing she needed the comfort. "You sure Lina-chan?"

"Yeah. I'll miss you and Gourry, but I've decided I'm just not cut out for adventuring."

"I'll miss you too," he said trying hard not to cry himself. The two had always been together for the past fifteen years and now they be apart for the first time in their lives.

"Hey! It's not going to be forever. I mean you'll come back once you become a dragonmaster, right?"

"I definitely will, Lina," Xellos said still hugging her, "I'd miss you too much."

For some reason she blushed. "Let's get some rest. I don't want to be too tired to see you guys off tomorrow."

Lina and Xellos joined the rest of their friends and headed for the inn.

In the morning, Lina stood on the dock watching her friends as they looked excitedly around the ship. "Have a great time in Meribia guys!" she called out. "And for L-sama's sake be careful Xel!!!"

The ship's bell sounded and moments later the Hispanolia began to move.

"Lina! You've got to come with us!" Xellos called.

"Xel... I..." she said starting to run after the boat.

"We've hardly started this adventure," the purple haired boy called running along the deck. "It'll mean nothing if you're not here with me."

"Xel..." Lina blushed, hoping he'd think it was from her running.

Xellos stood on the railing, holding onto the nearby rigging and stretching out his hand, "Come with us Lina!"

The red haired girl hesitated for a second, but forced herself to make up her mind and with a great amount of strength leapt off the end of the deck and caught his hand and the last moment.

Pulling her aboard, Xellos then gave her a great big hug. "I knew you couldn't leave me, Lina-chan."

"Hmph. I can't leave you Xel. That jerk Zelgadis can't even take care of himself and Gourry's got jellyfish for brains so who's going to take care of you?" she replied hugging him back.

"Well you've got a point there," he said smiling. "You want to look around?" he asked when they caught their breath.

"Sure why not!" she said eagerly.

Well here's part two minna!! Hope you liked it. ^_^

If so, then let me know. I just adore feedback!!!

Zel: I appreciate it you made me human for this but why such a stuck up jerk?

Sakura: You'd rather be stuck in another yaoi with Xel AND Rezo?

Xel: I'd be very glad to volunteer! ^_^

Zel: Uh... nevermind.

Sakura: It's good to be the miko! (insert Naga laugh here)


	3. Part 3: Meribia

You still here?!!!!!!!

Slayers Lunar

Part 3: Meribia

Later that night, Xellos woke to find that Lina wasn't in her bed. Carefully moving as to not wake Nall or the others, he managed to get as far as the cabin door when the ship creaked under his feet.

"Xel?" Nall called sleepily from the foot of the bed. "Wha's goin' on?" 

"Lina's not in her bed," the purple haired boy explained.

"That's weird, but I'm sure she's just out looking at the stars." The little white dragon did a cat like stretch before fluttering over to Xellos. "She can't be far, this is a ship, right?"

"I'd better check on her." With that, the boy and dragon left the second class cabin in search of their missing friend.

A few minutes later, Xellos and Nall found the red haired girl up in the crow's nest gazing at the stars, a faraway and sad look on her face. "Hey there she is!" Nall said.

"Shh, Nall. I think she wants to be alone." He grabbed the dragon as he was about to fly up to the girl.

"I thought you said you wanted to check on her," Nall complained.

"I... um... let's go back to bed, Nall," he said blushing slightly.

"But Lina..."

"She'll be ok, Nall. She'd tell us if there was anything wrong."

The white dragon took a last look at the girl above, hesitating. "Lina..." he said quietly, hoping she was all right.

The next day, the Hispaniola pulled into the port city of Meribia. "Whoah!! What a big city!!" Gourry shouted. "Um... why are we here again?"

Lina promptly smacked him in the head. "Baka!"

"If you children don't mind, I have some business to attend to over in Black Rose Street," Zelgadis said, "If you'd like you can stop by after you've sold your diamond, Lina."

Nall hmphed. "Why would she visit a creep like you?"

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you pussy cat."

"I'M NOT A CAT!!!!" the dragon yelled causing the crowds to stare. "Heh, heh?" He quickly hid behind Xellos. By then, Zelgadis had already left.

"Let's get going, Xel! I'm hungry!" Lina said grabbing the purple haired boy and dashed down the street in search of a place to eat. Gourry shrugged his shoulders then ran after them.

After leaving Gourry to deal with a shop keeper they'd found and just plain wandering around the city, Xellos and Lina decided to pay their respects to the mayor of Meribia, one Maryuu-ou Garv.

Finding the mayor's house was no problem since it had happened to be the biggest house in town. To their surprise the guards at the door didn't even stop to ask their business. "Garv-sama is a very friendly person," one of them explained.

"He likes it when people come to spar or to just say hello," the other said.

"He seems like a nice guy, Xel," Lina said.

"Well he is one of the Four Heroes," her companion replied.

"Just to think! You're going to meet one of your idols!"

"Yeah. I can't believe it myself. Just the other day I was loafing around in Burg and now I'm actually going to meet Maryuu-ou Garv."

When they were escorted to the mayor's office, the two couldn't take their eyes off the hulking figure before them. He wore a bright orange trenchcoat and red hair down to his waist in a loose ponytail. 'This is the great Garv?' Lina thought. 'I'd thought he be a lot more handsome.' The mayor glared at them, making Nall cringe a little.

"I'm Maryuu-ou Garv, mayor of Meribia. I'm a fair man, so I'll warn you since you're new here. If you've come to cause any trouble in my city, I'll make sure you'd regret ever being born!" He then struck the desk with his fist making Nall to jump and hit the ceiling. The mayor began to laugh as if it was the funniest thing ever.

"So what brings you to Meribia kids?" he asked once he had calmed down.

"Um..." Xellos began. "I... um... that is..."

"Well spit it out son! Whatcha waiting for?"

"Xel's on a quest to become Dragonmaster," Lina piped up.

"Lina!" Xellos blushed.

laughed loudly. "Dragonmaster, huh?" The purple haired boy shyly nodded. "Betcha think you're the next Dynast, right? Well come with me kid and let me see whatcha got."

Before any of them knew what was happening, Garv had dragged them upstairs and to his own personal dojo.

"OK kiddo, show me how good you are," he said taking a sword off the wall and going into a battle stance. "Don't think I'll go easy on ya because you're a kid."

"You can do it Xel! Show him what you're made of!" Lina and Nall cheered.

Xellos really didn't want to do this, but seeing there was no way out of it, he too went into a stance. After a long fight, Garv dealt the boy a blow which knocked him off his feet and into the wall behind him.

"Not bad kid, but you've still got a lot to learn. If you do become a Dragonmaster, don't forget to stop by," the former hero said as he helped the winded boy up.

"Thank you sir," Xellos said, actually glad to have had a chance to spar with one of his idols. "You're really good yourself."

Garv laughed. "Of course I am aren't I! They didn't call me Maryuu-ou Garv for nothin'!" He continued to laugh, while Xel, Nall, and Lina got sweatdrops forming near their heads.

After a few more hearty laughs from Garv and some snacks, Lina wanted to check out Black Rose Street since the people they'd met around town said that the shops there had some of the strangest things. Also there was a fortune teller whose predictions were extremely accurate. 

Lina was curious. She also thought maybe the fortuneteller could tell her what the dream she kept having meant.

After checking the stores along the way, they reached a shop isolated at the end of the street, a crystal ball painted on the sign outside told them that it belonged to the fortuneteller. A young man with blond hair stood outside with a dreamy look on his face.

"You goin' to see the fortuneteller?" he asked them.

"Sure am," Lina said.

"Wish it were me," the man complained, "she's sure a cutie! But I don't have enough silver." He sighed before moving on.

"Hey Xel, maybe _you_ should have your fortune told," Nall said, teasingly.

"Don't even think it, Xellos!" Lina said. "She might throw us out if you start drooling all over her." Xellos blushed.

When they opened the door, they could barely see anything. It was so dark that even the candles scattered about barely held back the darkness. A table stood on a dais and on it was the standard crystal ball for gazing. A hooded figure sat closest to the crystal and to their surprise, Zelgadis sat at the other side, talking to the fortuneteller.

"...and that's what happened." He was about to speak again, but the figure rose from her chair.

She placed her hand on the crystal before speaking, a few mint green curls peeked from under the hood. "What do we have here?" she asked cheerfully, eyeing Xellos carefully. "If you're here seeking knowledge, welcome! Welcome to my shop! I the great Martina shall tell you your future. Lord Zoamelgustar knows all!" She then began to laugh maniacally causing the hood to fall down, revealing a young woman with mint green curly hair and a black spiked tiara.

"Oh hello, Lina," Zelgadis said. "I'm glad you've decided to stop by."

"Yeah I bet you are," Nall said, his fur bristling a bit.

The lavender haired boy choose to ignore the cat like dragon. "You see I was about to go look for you. I wanted to invite you to join the Magic Guild of Vane. The way you fought against that sea monster was amazing."

"But I didn't do anything. Xel did most of the work. I only helped a little," Lina said modestly, blushing.

Zelgadis looked disdainfully at the purple haired boy. "Well he wasn't too bad either. I guess he could come too."

"Well, I don't know," Lina began.

"Oh come on Lina," Nall but in, "It sounds like fun."

"It's settled then," Zelgadis said, closing the matter. "If you'll excuse us, Martina."

"Oh but I want to read your future, Zel-kun!" the green haired woman whined.

"Maybe next time," he said leading the others out of the shop.

"I'll be seeing you later Xellos-san," the fortuneteller said, a sly smirk on her face.

"Ok first we have to go to the Spring of Transmission then I'll introduce you to..."

"Hold on a second, Zelgadis," Lina said. "We have to check to see if Gourry was able to sell that diamond yet."

"All right I wait by the city gates for you then," Zelgadis said and left for the gates.

The lavender haired boy pouted, but followed the two to a not so reputable shop just off of Black Rose Street. Inside, Gourry was busily looking at a bunch of rusty looking swords and cheap armor.

"Oh there you are Lina!" he said when the shop door opened. "Where'd you go?"

"Did you sell the dragon diamond yet?" she asked, trying her best to control her temper.

"You mean that big shiny rock right?" Xellos placed a hand on the redhead's arm. "Um... no."

"You baka!!" Lina shouted. "What did you think we left you in here for! Yeesh!"

"Lina, please calm down. You know Gourry has problems remembering things," Xellos said placing himself between the blond and her.

Sighing, Lina went up to the deserted counter in the back. "Hey! Anyone in here?!" she yelled. A scruffy looking man came from the back.

"Well hello there little lady," he said, "What can I get for you?"

"We'd like to sell this diamond," Lina said taking out the dragon diamond from Gourry's pack.

The shopkeeper let out a whistle. "That's the biggest diamond I've ever seen. Where'd a bunch of kids like you get it?!"

"We got it from a dragon," Gourry chirped.

"A dragon eh? Well it doesn't matter where you got it," he said taking a real good look at it. "Let's see a diamond this big should be worth about... 20,000 silver I think."

"20,000?!!!!" Lina, Xellos, and Nall said, amazed.

"Is that a lot?" Gourry asked.

Choosing to ignore him, Lina faced the keeper. "It sounds fair to me, you've got yourself a deal 'ji-chan."

"I'll just put this in the safe in the back and I'll bring you your money." With that he grabbed the diamond and returned to the back.

After a few minutes of waiting, Xellos began to get suspicious. "Um... Lina I don't think he's coming back."

"Really? What gave you that idea?" she replied angrily. "That's it! I'm going to see what's going on!" Lina leapt over the counter and ran into the back.

"Hey Lina! Wait for us!" Gourry said also jumping over the counter followed by Xellos and Nall.

"Yare, yare," the purple haired boy muttered.

There was no sign of the shopkeeper or a safe or anything in the empty storeroom at back. Suddenly a thief emerged from a hidden door. "You kids looking for old Dross?" he asked. "I just saw him running like mad. He had the biggest piece of ice I've ever seen."

"Ice? I thought it was a diamond," Gourry said confused.

"I'll... uh... be going now," the thief then dashed out of the storeroom and out of the shop.

Lina quickly held her nose as she and the others entered the city's sewer system. "Ugh! And I thought the food back at Saith smelled bad," the redhead complained.

"I don't see the shopkeeper anywhere," Xellos said.

"What are you kids doing down here?" asked a old man who just happened to be the sewer custodian. "This place is full of monsters. It's too dangerous to be playing down here now get on home."

"Just what we needed," Nall said cringing on Xellos' shoulder, "more monsters."

"Listen pops," Lina started. She was beginning to get peeved. "We only came down here because a no good shopkeeper made of with our dragon diamond and we want our money!"

The old man backed away from the smoldering red haired girl. "Well, now that you mention it, I did see someone dash across the bridge not too long ago."

"Great! Let's go Xel!" Lina ran ahead again only to stop in her tracks to find that the bridge the old man had mentioned was now in a up position. "Hey! What's the big idea?!!" she yelled.

"Do you kid really wanna go after this guy?" the custodian asked.

"I'm afraid we'll have to, sir," Xellos said staying well away from the fuming Lina.

"Ok, but please be careful." The custodian then pushed a blue button at the back wall. To Lina's glee, the bridge then went back down, crossing the gap. "Most of the bridges are up so you'll have to find the buttons to lower 'em." The old man said before letting the other boys go after her.

"Thank's old man!" Gourry said then went off to find Lina.

Once they reached an area free of monsters, the group took a short breather and stock of the treasure they collected along the way. "If I see another snake it'll be too soon," Lina said leaning against the wall.

"I agree with you on that Lina," Nall said. "But those fish monsters looked kinda tasty don't you think?"

"Only you would think of food like that," she retorted.

"Well you know fish is my favorite food," the white dragon said, grinning.

"Hey guys I think I see someone moving in the next room," Gourry said peering through the doorway.

"Well I guess we'd better get going," Xellos said sighing.

"It better not be monsters," Lina muttered.

In the next room were a couple treasure chests and the reason for their little trip through the delightful Meribian sewers - Dross the shopkeeper. "Ok pal, you're cornered there's no way out," Lina said getting ready to attack, "Now hand over the money!"

"Oh no you've found me," the shopkeeper said, mockingly. "Whatever shall I do?" He then whistled and a huge water dragon appeared from under the murky sewer water.

"Ack! Not again!" Lina cried.

"That thing's huge!" Nall said staring at the monster.

"And it'll be the last thing you'll ever see," Dross said. "Enjoy your dinner, my pet." The shopkeeper ran off to a far corner to hide to make sure they were properly taken care of.

However, Xellos's and Gourry's skills with swords and Lina's singing soon defeated the water dragon. The children now had Dross completely cornered with no way to escape. "Are you going to hand over our money or do I have to get _really_ nasty?" Lina said, glaring at the man.

"H-here ya go! Just d-don't k-kill me!" The thieving shopkeeper handed over the dragon diamond.

"I thought you said you were going to give us 20,000 silver for this. Now where is it?!" Lina had no intention of keeping the diamond now.

"I'm really sorry about that miss, but I haven't got that much," Dross confessed, sadly.

"What?!!!!!!!" Lina screamed.

"Why didn't you say so?" Xellos asked.

"Would you have given me the diamond?" he asked. Lina shook her head. "There you have it. I've never seen such a big diamond before and got a bit carried away."

"A bit carried away?!"

"Lina," Xellos said holding the irate redhead back. "He's not worth it."

"Tell ya what, you kids can have the shop it's worth at least 30,000 silver," Dross said.

"What would we do with a shop?" Lina asked. "I want money!"

"Lina, let's just find someone else," Xellos said.

Gourry however, hadn't heard them. "Can we really have the shop?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure, it's all yours. I was going to call it quits anyway," Dross said, "Guess people got wise to my little pranks." He laughed sheepishly.

"Um... you could work for us," Gourry said, not wanting to see anyone out of a job.

"Gourry!! Are you out of your mind?!" Lina shouted. "You don't know how to run a shop!"

"He can run it for me and I can make sure he doesn't cheat people," Gourry said, simply.

"I can be honest, really." The shopkeeper looked at them pleadingly. 

Sighing, Lina gave in. "Ok Gourry he can stay, but I'm not gonna stay here an keep an I on him all the time."

"I'll stay, Lina," Gourry said. Truth be told, he had decided that he really wasn't cut out to be an adventurer.

"Gourry!" Lina said in shock. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm really not that good at this adventuring thing. Xel's a lot better than me," the blond said. "You're not mad at me are you Lina?"

"Hey, if this is what you want then, it's ok with me," Lina said, a little sad to see him leave, "No one's stopping you."

"We're still friends, right?"

"Sure we are Gourry, we'll stop by again if we need anything," Xellos said reassuring their friend.

"Yeah it's not like this is sayonara forever," Nall added.

"Thanks guys!" Gourry then gave them a big hug.

Once they recovered from Gourry's bear hugs, the group left the sewers and went to the inn. Lina insisted on taking a bath before heading off to Vane with Xellos and Zelgadis.

Did you like this part minna?

If so, then let me know. I just adore feedback!!!

Zel: I'm still a jerk I see.

Sakura: Hey! It's not my fault your character's a jerk Zel. Blame the game writers.

Xel: Why'd you make Gourry-kun leave? You're going to lose some readers over this.

Sakura: I know Xel. But to tell the truth, I never really liked Gourry that much. He'll still be in the story tho. Just not too much.

Xel: Oh well at least I still have Zel and Lina-chan to play with. ^_^

Sakura: Just save some for me 'k Xel?

Xel: Of course Miko-sama.

Sakura: I love my life! ^_^

Firia: Sakura-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!! How dare you make that namagomi my father!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: FIRIA!!! YOU JUST GAVE AWAY A MAJOR PLOT ELEMENT HERE!!!!!

Firia: Eep! Demo....

Sakura: No buts lizard onna! Anyway Garv was the only one capable for Hell Mel's part and you're the only one who's perfect for Jessica. Can you see Sylphiel playing that part? Perhaps you have someone better in mind? (eg)

Firia: Ano... Etou... um... no?

Sakura: Thought so. Any more complaints minna?

Lina, Zel, and Firia: shake their heads

Sakura: Good.

Xel: I like your style Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Why thank you Xel. Must be my mazoku blood. (VEG)


	4. Part 4: The Magic City of 'Vain'

Yet more madness!!

Slayers Lunar

Part 4: The Magic City of 'Vain'

After saying their goodbyes to Gourry, Xellos, Lina and Nall met Zelgadis at the city gates. "So did you finish your sightseeing?" The lavender haired boy asked.

"You said something about a magic guild," Lina said, reminding herself why they had to be talking to this stuck up jerk.

"Have you decided to take up on my offer?" Zelgadis queried hoping she would.

"We're just curious," Xellos said, causing the other boy's hair to bristle.

"You're the one who wants to be Dragonmaster right? Well I guess I'll have to introduce you to Rezo then," Zelgadis said not too happy that Lina had brought the purple haired boy.

"Rezo?!" Nall said amazed, "You know Rezo?!"

"Of course I do cat! He's my teacher and the head of the Magic Guild." Zelgadis puffed up his chest, proud of being Rezo's only pupil.

"That would make sense," Lina said. "He said he was a student."

"So are you kiddies coming or not?" the egotistical member of Vane said impatiently.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go," Xellos said, secretly excited to meet another of the Four Heroes.

"Then it's settled." Before they knew it, the group was far from Meribia on the road leading to Vane.

"It's tricky for you commoners to get to Vane," Zelgadis pointed out when they came to a tall tower.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Nall asked, not too pleased with being called a commoner.

"Look up there kitty cat and you'll see why," Zelgadis said turning his head to the sky.

The others looked up and saw a giant island floating above them, circling the tower. Lina's jaw dropped. They could see buildings on the island, making up a small city.

With a smug look on his face, the lavender haired boy said in a proud voice, "Behold the Magic City of Vane."

"It should be the 'Magic City of Vain'," Nall muttered under his breath.

"No wonder it's tricky," Xellos said, "So, Zelgadis-san who do we get up there?"

"Glad you asked. There's a Spring of Transmission just south of here."

"Spring of Transmission?" Lina asked, her curiosity piqued.

"For you non-magic types, it's hard to explain." Zelgadis said, managing to insult Nall again, "It's best if you went and saw for yourselves."

After a couple more hours of walking, they reached a small meadow surrounded by trees. In the center were two springs, one was completely dry and filled with stones, which formed the shape of a pentacle.

"This is the Spring of Transmission," Zelgadis said, going ahead to speak with an old man standing nearby the dry spring. "Hold on a sec while I arrange for you to go up."

"Oh Hello, Zelgadis-kun," the old man said.

"Hello Rodimus. I've brought some new applicants for the Magic Guild."

"Well that's too bad," the old man said shaking his head.

"What do you mean? Has something happened to Vane?"

"No not at all, it's just that there's been rumors that the Magic Emperor is on the lose again. Phil-sama tightened the security a bit."

"Oh so that means that no new students for a while. That is too bad. I brought a really talented girl too." Nash sighed.

"Hold on a sec there son. I didn't say we can't accept any new students. It's just that they need applications from Miss Sylphiel at L-sama's shrine in order to go to the city," Rodimus explained.

"Oh I see. Well thanks for the info Rodimus."

"You're welcome Zelgadis-kun."

Of course Nall and Lina weren't too happy about having to walk back to the tower, but if they really wanted to go to Vane, they would have no other choice. So they begrudgingly hiked back to the tower which was one of the few shrines to the mysterious goddess of Lunar known only as L-sama.

After a small donation and a rest spell from the priestess at the door, the group entered the shrine. The hall was lined with marble columns and statues of the goddess doing various things. Some were singing, others dancing and some stood regally holding a shovel in one hand. A red carpet ran the length of the hall way leading to the main shrine in the back.

One of the priestesses came up to Zelgadis and asked their business. After explaining, he left the others to go fetch Sylphiel, the head priestess at the shrine. Another priestess was roaming the hall muttering to herself about the disappearance of her sister, one Firia Ul Copt.

A few moments later, the lavender haired apprentice returned followed by a pale skinned woman with purple hair in a style that oddly matched Xellos' dressed in the gold and black robes of L-sama.

Smiling, she began to speak. "Konnichi wa minna, and welcome. I am Sylphiel the head preistess here. I was told that you wish to be the new Dragonmaster, Xellos-kun. I hope that you choose to stay at Vane and become one of L-sama's guardians. As you know we haven't had a Dragonmaster since Dynast disappeared."

"We'd like an application for the Magic Guild, please," Lina said not wishing to seem rude while in a hurry. She was getting hungry and she hated missing lunch.

"Oh of course, dear how silly of me to forget. Here you go," she said handing them their applications. "Your name is Lina is is not?"

"Yes," Lina replied shyly.

"I hear you have a beautiful singing voice, I should like to hear it sometime."

"Thank you, Sylphiel-san." A slight blush came to the redhead's face.

"I hate to be in such a hurry but I really should be reporting to Rezo-sensei," Zelgadis said ushering the two toward the door."

A look of disappointment came on the priestess' face. "Oh dear, and I was hoping you'd all stay for tea. Perhaps some other time then."

They all bowed and waved good by to the purple haired priestess and hiked back to the Spring of Transmission.

After handing over the applications, Lina and Xellos stepped on to the pentacle and instead of finding themselves in the city, they were in a cave.

"Hey what's going on?!" Lina said. "Where's the city?!"

Zelgadis appeared next to her. "Oops. I forgot to tell you before anyone can enter the city, they have to go through the Cave of Trial first. But I'm sure you'll be able to pass it easily, Miss Lina."

"You should have warned us!!" the white dragon on Xellos' shoulder yelled.

"It can't be helped Nall, let's just get going," Xellos said, not too pleased with the situation himself.

"That's the spirit kiddo! I'll be waiting for you at the guild. It's the biggest building in the city so you can't possibly miss it." With that, the lavender haired boy vanished.

"If his ego's so big we probably won't even be able to see anything up there," Nall muttered.

"I don't particularly like his attitude anymore than you do Nall, but we've got to get out of this cave," Lina said, walking off the pentacle on the ground.

"Lina! Wait!" Xellos called after her.

Once they narrowly escaped the giant mushroom monster in the Cave of Trial and ransacked the chests, at Lina's insistence of course, the travelers emerged from a tiny little hut on the edge of the city.

"Whoah we're up really high!" Nall exclaimed looking down at the ground far below.

"You're right Nall I can't see any people from up here," Xellos remarked.

"Will you get away from there Xellos!" Lina said, pulling the purple haired boy away from the edge. "If you fell and got killed, your mom would never forgive me."

The city of Vane sprawled out before them, elegant houses lined the streets and in the north stood an enormous mansion. "Boy Zelgadis was right! We couldn't possibly miss _that_!" Nall exclaimed and whistled as he looked at the building. "I bet it's so big because all the people there need room for their big egos."

"Nall! That's not nice!" Lina scolded, stifling a giggle.

"Yeah, but I bet it's true!"

"Enough you two," Xellos said, "I'm a bit tired. How about we go see if there's a statue of L-sama nearby and then look around a bit."

"Sure Xel! I'm gonna find a nice restaurant; I'm starved!"

"Yare, yare," Xellos muttered as the petite redhead ran off in search of food.

They finally made their way to the huge mansion that was the city's Magic Guild once they had gotten Lina away from the restaurant and checked out the local shops and library. After a hit and run with one late student, Xellos and Lina were greeted in the front hall by Zelgadis.

"You've passed the Cave of Trial I see," he said, surprised that Xellos had indeed made it out alive.

"No thanks to you," Lina said, "I'm really getting sick of all these monsters and dungeons."

"I'm really sorry about that, but there are rumors that the Magic Emperor's back," Zelgadis apologized. "This city protects the goddess tower you know. We can't let anyone like him get close."

"I guess," Lina said.

"If you're tired, you can rest upstairs while I tell Rezo-sensei you're here."

"Thanks. I am a bit tired," Lina replied. "You coming Xel?"

"I think we'll look around a bit," the purple haired boy said, curious about the place.

"Suit yourself. Just come upstairs when you're ready to meet Rezo-sensei. Just don't get in anyone's way. There are classes going on."

"Don't take too long, Xel," Lina said as she let the lavender haired boy lead her down the hall and up the stairs.

While Xellos and Nall were busy exploring the Magic Guild, Lina sat in what looked like some sort of lounge. She was about to go and ask someone for a drink, when she heard the tune she and Xellos were practicing playing outside. Curious she got up and walked through the glass French doors to the back.

Sitting on a bench by a crystal clear pool was a tall man with spiky hair of light purple. He was wearing a simple outfit of a dark red tunic and black trousers. He had the strangest eyes she'd ever seen. One was purple, like Xellos' but the other was an odd gold color and slightly slitted. Upon sensing he was being watched, he stopped playing his lute and gently set it down beside him. 

Lina blushed, feeling a bit uncomfortable under the man's intense gaze. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to interrupt you," the petite redhead stammered. "I... um... just thought it was someone I knew playing. We... we were practicing that tune for the goddess festival this year." Lina prayed that she didn't sound silly; she just hated that.

He continued to stare at the still blushing girl, his eyes never leaving her. A barely perceptible smile appeared on his face. "That's all right," he said in a intrigued tone. 

After exploring the lower classrooms and a surprise visit from the fortuneteller Martina, Xellos and Nall made their way to the west wing of the guild. Hearing soft sobbing sounds coming one of the bedrooms on the second floor, the purple haired boy carefully opened the door, curious.

It was dark inside, but the sun coming through the drapery covered windows provided enough light to see by. A small table and a couple chairs stood in the center of the room. There was also a comfortable looking window seat. A small bookcase filled with books leaned against the wall nearby.

The sobbing came from another part of the room. Investigating, the boy and cat like dragon saw a small figure lying on a four poster canopy bed, crying. A large wardrobe stood in one corner above the bed.

The figure sat up. It was a girl about a year or two younger than Lina. She was wearing a off white ensemble with pink trim along the tunic top and pentacle bracelets. She had short spiky black hair that stook out on both sides, her blue eyes slightly red from crying. Wiping away a stray tear, she spoke. "I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling well enough to go to school today." Looking up she saw that it wasn't one of the palace servants sent by her father to fetch her. "I'm sorry I thought you were sent by my father. My name's Amelia. Amelia Wil Tesla Seiruun. What's yours?"

"We're sorry to bother you Amelia-san," Xellos said, "I'm Xellos Metallium. This is Nall."

"I hope you feel better, miss," Nall said.

"Oh what a kawaii little kitty!" exclaimed the black haired girl, petting the dragon's head.

"Hey! Why does everyone have to call me a cat!"

"Oops I'm sorry, Nall-san, but you do look like one."

Xellos couldn't help chuckling a bit. The little white dragon certainly did resemble a cat, even if he did have wings. "Why were you crying Amelia-san?" Xellos asked.

"It's my daddy. He used to be such a nice guy and now, he's always yelling at people," the girl said, hugging a ratty old bear.

"Zelgadis did say something about a Magic Emperor running around. So maybe he's just worried about that," Nall suggested.

Amelia sniffled before answering. "Maybe you're right. But I'm still worried. Being a Champion of Justice and Prince of Vane is such a hard job."

Nall decided to cheer the girl up by telling some of his jokes, which she laughed at even if most of them weren't that funny, and Xellos told her about his quest to become the next Dragonmaster and his adventures with Lina along the way.

Amelia listened eagerly and approved of the 'punishment' they dealt to the shopkeeper in Meribia. "That was a very just thing for you to do, Xellos-san. That merchant didn't deserve to have a shop!" She was smiling more now.

Just then the door to the girl's suite burst open.

"Just _what_ are you doing in Amelia-sama's room!" a rather surprised and somewhat jealous Zelgadis yelled upon seeing the purple haired boy near the bed. "I've been looking all over for you. Rezo-sensei wishes to see you." Before he could explain, Xellos found himself being pulled from Amelia's rooms and back to the upper east wing.

"It was really nice meeting you Xellos-san. Thanks for cheering me up!" the black haired girl called. "What's this?" She picked up piece of paper that Zelgadis had dropped.

Looking at it, she blushed. "Oh my! I didn't know Zel-kun had this." It was a picture of her leaning against a doorway in one of the many rooms of the guild and she was adjusting her sock that had fallen down.

I just adore feedback minna so tell me whatcha think!!!

Sakura: Whoo-hoo!! Almost all the major players are in place!!!

Zel: Of all people, you _had_ to go and make Rezo my teacher. What did I ever do to you to deserve this?

Xel: Sore wa...

Koppii: (bops Xel with his staff) I'm glad you picked me over the original.

Sakura: Just be grateful I'm a sucker for guys with odd matching eyes.

Lina: You're really the lucky one Zel. You don't have the fruitcake for a love interest.

Zel: Don't remind me.

Xel: I never thought _you'd_ be the jealous type, Zel-chan.

Zel: Urusai!!!

Sakura: Behave you two! I don't wanna have to clean up again like the last time you got into a fight. (eyes Xel) You, stop baiting him. And Zel, for the umpteenth time, just ignore him! Mou!

Anyhoo stay tuned for another exciting episode of...

Xel: Pokemon: the Yaoi Journeys!!

Sakura: (whaps Xel)

Xel: Arigatou miko-sama. Can I have some more?

Sakura: Yare, yare. As I was saying, stick around for the next thrilling part of...

Koppii: Slayers Lunar starring the magnificent Koppii Rezo!!

Slayers: Lemme see that! (Grabs Koppii's staff and whacks him) You're lucky I even thought of you! Just remember whose miko I am.

Koppii: Um... gomen?

Sakura: That's better. Now run along and do... whatever it is you do when you're not in a fic.


	5. Part 5: A Meeting With Rezo and a Game o...

Ye Gods! She's still at it!!!!!

Slayers Lunar

Part 5: A Meeting With Rezo and a Game of Hide and Seek

Lina looked up as she heard the door open. "Well you sure took your time looking around Xel," she said bored out of her mind.

"Rezo-sensei will see you now miss Lina," Zelgadis said moving aside to let the redhead pass. "Oh and he wants to see you too though I can't see why," he added to Xelloss.

They followed the lavender haired boy to the next room. He knocked and a voice called from inside, "Come in."

"These are the people I was telling you about Rezo-sensei," Zelgadis said moving off to the side of the desk feeling a bit intimidated.

A purple haired man dressed in red robes was standing at one of the back windows. Turning around he eyed the two intently. Lina gasped recognizing the person she'd met earlier. "You must be Xelloss," he said focusing on the purple haired boy for the moment. "I've heard a lot about you from Zelgadis here. Is it true that you passed the White Dragon's trial boy?"

Rezo's oddly matched eyes gave Xelloss a slightly uneasy feeling. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was because he was one of Dynast's friends and fellow adventurers. Swallowing, he replied, "Yes, sir. I did. Here is the ring we found in the cave." He then handed over the ring to the headmaster.

"I see so it is true then. You seek to become the next Dragonmaster," It was more of a statement than a question.

"Well I never really thought about it, but I guess I am," Xelloss said rubbing the back of his head, suddenly shy.

Rezo went back to staring out the window, hiding the uneasiness on his face. 'This could be a problem,' he thought. 'If he does become the next Dragonmaster, it could ruin my plans.'

"Perhaps, you'd like to stay here and study magic with us instead," Rezo said hoping that the purple haired boy would change his mind. "The other trials are not so easy."

Xelloss thought for a while and so did Lina. She too also never really thought about what would happen if her 'brother' did become a Dragonmaster, but whatever he did decide, she would respect and stay with him regardless, to keep him out of trouble, of course. "If you don't mind sir, but I think I'm going to try and become a Dragonmaster." Xelloss said.

"I see. If that is what you wish." Rezo did not like this turn of events one bit. "A good Dragonmaster needs to be strong so perhaps you could get some training and help me as well."

"What do you mean sir?" Lina asked.

The headmaster smiled at her and the petite redhead blushed. "I have been receiving rumors of a new Dragonmaster seen in some fishing village to the west. What was it called again?"

"Um… Lann sir," Zelgadis supplied.

"Thank you, Zelgadis. Yes Lann. I'd like for you to escort my apprentice here and investigate these rumors for me."

"Rezo-sensei, do you think it'll be too dangerous for Miss Lina to go?" Zelgadis asked, backing away as his teacher turned his gaze on him.

Rezo smiled. "Perhaps it will, but she and her companion were able to pass through the Cave of Trial were they not?" Lina blushed, being in the center of their attention all of a sudden.

Zelgadis nodded, not daring to show his displeasure at having to travel with Xelloss. But he was Rezo's apprentice and had to obey his orders whether he liked them or not.

"The way to Lann is through the mountain pass of Nanza."

"Thank you so much for meeting with us sir," Lina said bowing, sensing they had been dismissed. "We're sorry to have bothered you."

"Don't trouble yourself, Lina-san. I always enjoy meeting new and interesting people as yourselves," he said politely kissing her hand and making her blush.

Nall, who'd been quiet the whole time, cleared his throat. "Can we go now? I'm getting hungry."

Once they had purchased some supplies and new equipment for the lavender haired boy, the motley group of travelers left Vane and headed for Nanza. When they reached the eastern entrance to the mountain pass, Zelgadis made them stop.

"Are you sure you want to go Lina? I hear the monsters around here are pretty tough," he said hoping Xelloss would chicken out.

"Xel can whup them good," Nall said puffing his little furry chest in pride. "He did pass the White Dragon's trial after all, _and_ he's gonna be Dragonmaster."

"That's what you say, cat."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"That's enough Nall. Zel-san's only concerned that's all," Lina said, scolding the tiny dragon. Sighing Xelloss glanced around then carefully entered the pass.

Zelgadis wasn't kidding when he said the monsters were tough. It took them practically all day just to reach the fortress of Nanza. After encountering a loudly cursing drunk on the walkway above, and some schmoozing from Zelgadis, they managed to get through the east gate.

"Let us pass. We're on a mission for the Magic Guild," Zelgadis demanded when the guard at the west gate didn't move out of his way.

"Sorry no can do, junior. Ain't nobody getting pass without boss Val's say so."

"Didn't you hear what I said? We're from…" Zelgadis said, completely insulted. No one had ever dared call him 'junior'.

"I don't care if you're from the Blue Star, if you ain't got permission then you ain't getting through."

"Where is the boss?" Xelloss asked eager to avoid a scene.

"Didn't you see him as you came in? He was up there on the walk a couple secs ago," the guard informed him.

Their jaws dropped with that bit of information. The drunk they'd seen just moments before was the leader. Shaking their heads, our heroes went in search of the elusive Val.

"I can't believe we have to ask permission from _that_ guy!" Zelgadis said, disgusted.

"If he's the leader, then this place is in deep," Lina added.

"Darn it! He's not here," Nall said when they reached the spot where they first saw the drunken leader.

"You kids looking for the boss?" a nearby sentry asked. "I saw him headed for the east tower."

"Thanks," Xellos asked and followed the walkway to a tower on the eastern edge of the camp.

"He's not here either," Lina said, grumbling and getting tired of all the walking they've been doing lately.

"Are you looking for Val-niichan?" a little girl asked. "He went downstairs to get me some ice cream," she said happily.

"That's hard to believe. A drunk getting ice cream for a kid," Zelgadis muttered as they climbed down the stairs.

Underneath the fortress was a huge cavern sectioned off to make several rooms. Following their noses, Nall and Lina led the others toward the smell of food cooking. After helping themselves to the local cuisine, they continued their search for Valgarv.

"Can you believe that guy!" one of the women sitting at a table said.

"I know Val was a real pig, stuffing himself like that," her friend added.

"Um… pardon me ladies, did you see where this Val went?" Zelgadis asked, trying not to pay too much attention to their low cut clothing.

"You looking for him?" the first woman asked.

"Why don't you join us for a drink cutie?" the second asked, grasping the lavender haired boy's arm.

"Uh… no thank you, ma'am." Zelgadis backed away.

"We're really in a hurry here," Lina said, conveniently placing herself between another woman, who'd been eyeing Xelloss, and the purple haired boy.

"Hmph," the third woman said, disappointed that she didn't get her hooks on the kawaii boy behind the redhead. "I think I saw him head for his room."

"Thanks!" called Nall as they dashed off toward the living quarters.

"Ugh! What a mess!" Lina said, looking around what looked like a hurricane disaster area.

"Well guess this guy's not here either," Nall said, wrinkling his nose at the smell of sweat and old socks.

After searching the rest of the cavern, the group was about to head back upstairs when they heard a low roar coming from what was the jail.

"W-what was that?" Zelgadis asked not bothering to hide his unease.

"You kids better get outta here," the guard at the entrance said, "You don't wanna make the… uh… dragon mad. Yeah that's it the boss keeps his pet dragon down here so you'd better not mess with it."

"A dragon?!" Nall asked, surprised. "Maybe it's one of the other dragons we have to see."

"Nall hold on!" Xelloss said when the baby dragon flew toward the roaring.

"Xel just what do you think you're doing?!" Lina shouted, running after him. Sighing, Zelgadis followed his friends into the jail.

"Kids these days," muttered the guard, "they just don't listen."

Inside one of the cells, laid the drunk they'd seen earlier out cold. His aqua colored hair covered in dust and his clothes were stained with beer. He would have been considered handsome if he wasn't such a mess. They realized that the roaring was actually the snores coming from his wide-open mouth.

"Some dragon," Nall muttered in disappointment.

Just then, the man in the cell sat up, a goofy grin on his face. "Hoo-boy! Watta night! Those girls sure know how to pah-tay!" He suddenly leaned forward, his glassy gaze fixed on the lavender haired boy. "Hey baby you're cute! Wanna have some fun?"

Zelgadis quickly backed away. "I'm not like that!" he shouted. Fortunately for him, the drunk had already passed out again.

"I'm really sorry you had to see him like this," the guard said coming up behind them. "The boss just broke up with his girlfriend and well you know how it is when ya lose yer head over a girl."

"You don't mean that this is…" Zelgadis started to say.

"Yep that's our boss Valgarv," the guard finished.

"Great, just great. Now we're stuck here until he sobers up," the lavender haired boy muttered, not looking forward to another of Valgarv's drunken advances.

"You kids wanna get through the west gate, right? Tell ya what. I'll go tell Gravos to letcha pass if you don't mention this to anyone," the guard said feeling sorry for the group.

"Thank you very much, sir," Lina said, relieved to be leaving the drunk Valgarv behind.

After leaving the fortress of Nanza, Xelloss and Co. continued their journey to Lann.

Whoo-hoo!!! Got part 5 up in time!!!!! Just one more hero to go!!!! As usual any C&C is greatly welcomed. So pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase lemme know what you think! Just click [here][1]!

Zel: I see you're still going to torment me.

Xel: Oh poor Zelly! Want me to make it better.

Lina: Xelloss, can I speak with you for a sec?

Xel: Sure Lina-chan, what's on your mind?

Lina: Fireball!!!!!!!!!!

Zel: Thank you.

Lina: You're welcome, Zel.

Sakura: Lina!!!! How many times do I have to tell you not inside!!!!!!

Lina: eep

Val: Heh! You're in for it now.

Lina: Oh shut up horn boy!!!

Val: Why you $%@!^(&@#)*_+!!!!!!

Sakura: Val!!!! Curb the language!!!! There're kids reading this!!

Val: Oi! What's the big idea making me a lush?! I don't even (bleep) drink!!

Sakura: Gomen Val-chan. But I'm trying to stick to the script in the game here. 'Sides you're kinda cute like that.

Val: (blushes) You think?

Sakura: Definitely. Cya next month kiddies!!!! ^_^

   [1]: mailto:Firia@linainverse.net



	6. Part 6: Here comes Firia

Nothing better to do huh?

Slayers Lunar

By Sakura

Part 6: Here comes Firia

The fishing village of Lann was a sleepy little place where most folks never even heard of Vane. Their main concern was catching enough fish to sell and for them to eat. However, the group was able to learn that ever since the new dragonmaster showed up, the villagers weren't able to sell a single fish. Instead, they were forced to hand over all of their catches to him in exchange for his 'protection'. In short the villagers of Lann were in the middle of your typical protection scam.

Lina had heard enough after listening to the villagers talk about the so-called dragonmaster and dragged Xellos and Zelgadis to the chief's house. Standing on the center table was a girl dressed in white cleric robes. A gold-scaled tail with a pink bow at the end was sticking out from under her skirt. In one hand was a huge iron mace.

"You've got to listen to me!" she said, "You've got to stand up to this bully! You can't just let him push you around!"

"It's not that we don't like living like this, missy," the chief said, silently wishing she'd just leave and stop making waves. "He's got that dragon with him and none of us can beat that thing."

The girl was about to say more, but the arrival of Xellos-tachi caught her attention. "Oh hello. I didn't see you in here before. Are you here because of the trouble? I know for a fact that this dragonmaster's lying through his teeth. In fact, he's probably even more of a liar than my ex-boyfriend. That namagomi!" She then swung her mace, making everyone near duck for cover. The weapon flew from her hand and came to rest at Xellos' feet. The purple haired boy gulped.

"Oops, sorry about that. Anyway, I really need to blow off some steam and this yakuza's just the thing. What do you say we go kick some butt?"

The group of travelers looked at the girl, sweatdropping. "Um, I hate to sound rude here, but who the heck are you?" Lina asked.

"Oh silly me! Where are my manners? I'm Firia Ul Copt, daughter of Garv of Meribia."

"You're Garv's daughter?! That explains a lot," Nall said from his perch on Xellos' shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean, cat!!!" Firia said menacingly.

The little white dragon hid behind his purple haired friend. "He didn't mean anything, Ms. Firia. We.. ah… met your father," Xellos explained.

"Oh how is dad?"

"He's… uh… really something else," Lina replied.

"Isn't he?" Firia said proudly. The blond girl stared at the redhead, not sure where she'd seen her before.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Have we met?" Firia asked, "You look familiar."

"This is my first time out of Burg, I definitely don't remember seeing you there," Lina replied, feeling uneasy at the girl's scrutiny.

"Oh I thought for sure I've seen you somewhere before. Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Ms. Lina."

"I'm Xellos and this is Zelgadis from Vane," Xellos said introducing himself and the other member of their little group.

"You're a priestess of L-sama aren't you?" the lavender haired boy asked noticing her robes.

"I'm just a student really," she replied, "I'm supposed to be studying at the shrine near Vane, but it got so boring that I couldn't stay put so I decided to play some hooky for a while."

"Someone's been reading too much Ferris Bueller lately," Nall quipped.

"Hmph. Anyway, are we going or what?" the priestess asked, ignoring the dragon's comment.

"_We_?" the group echoed.

"Yeah, are we going to teach that dragonmaster a lesson or not?" Firia anxiously stroked her beloved mace.

"Do you think we should go with her?" Lina asked, eyeing the girl's weapon warily.

"I see no reason why not," Zelgadis replied, "A priestess could come in handy. None of us is really trained in healing."

"It's settled then," the blond priestess said, "Let's get that namagomi!" Firia then dashed out of the chief's hut before any of them could discuss things further.

"Oh crap," the old man muttered, "We're in for it now."

Outside, the priestess was harassing a poor fisherman. "Come on, I need the boat to go to the island. I'm gonna talk some sense into that dragonmaster of yours."

"No way, kid! I'm not going to be dragon food 'cause some brat wants to get herself killed."

"Listen you, I'm a priestess of L-sama. Now tell me who do you think is worse, an angry dragonmaster or an angry goddess?"

"Well since you put it that way, the boat's yours," the man said backing down. No one dared to go against L-sama's clerics. Their power was almost as frightening as the goddess herself.

"Arigatou!" Firia squealed happily.

"For a priestess, she sure doesn't act like one," Nall said grinning.

"I guess we'd better go before she leaves without us," Xellos said boarding the boat.

"We haven't got all day you guys," the genki priestess said impatiently. Sighing, the rest of the group got on the boat and set sail for the dragonmaster's hideout on a nearby island.

After landing on the island, Firia and Zelgadis stood glaring at each other. The two had a slight difference when it came to proceeding.

"I tell you we don't need to find anything out! We know no _real _dragonmaster would bully people into giving him all their food," the blond yelled.

"We don't even know if he really has a dragon," Zelgadis interceded, "We need to look around and see what's going on around here. He could have set up traps."

"Hmph! I say you're just a coward! We go kick his butt!"

"Go ahead and get yourself killed, I'm not going to rush head in here!"

"That's enough you two!" Lina shouted, putting herself between the two before they started dealing out blows. "Listen, Firia, Zel's right. I know you wanna kick this guy's butt, so do I. But we've gotta be careful. What if he's the real thing?"

"But…" the priestess began.

"Told you so," Zelgadis said, feeling rather proud and smug at the moment.

"Shut up Zel!" Lina said, having enough of the mage's attitude problem. "'k, let's see what we can find. And for L-sama's sake, try to not to be too noisy."

With that, they headed further into the island.

After having to rest from constant battles with the local monsters, accidental poisoning – Zelgadis had stupidly drunk from the one of the islands many lakes and ponds only to find that the water had been poisoned due to the presence of monsters – and booby trapped chests, they had finally come to a lopsided tent. Checking the surrounding camp area, they found evidence of half eaten fish and several treasures.

Once 'liberating' the treasures and Nall helping himself to some the leftovers, Firia decided to challenge the dragonmaster. "Oi namagomi! Show yourself! You've got some nerve calling yourself a dragonmaster and bullying innocent people!"

A large lizard man with one eye, rushed out of the bushes. "Heh! You think you can beat Dragonmaster Gravos? Well get ready to die kiddies, 'cause playtime's over!" The dragonmaster then whistled and a huge toad leapt from its hiding place. "All right it's about time to feed my dragon!" With that he laughed and ran into the tent, not wanting to be accidentally eaten by the 'dragon.'

"There's no way that thing's a dragon," Nall said, insulted.

"Just shut up and help fight, Nall!" Xellos said getting ready to fight for his life.

"I knew I shouldn't have left Burg," Lina muttered.

"Oh boy," Zelgadis whispered, never having been in battle against such a huge monster before.

"This should be fun," Firia said pulling out her mace once more.

Once the 'dragon' had been dealt with, Lina pulled back the flap to the tent. "Oh Dragonmaster," she called sweetly, "Better take a look at your dragon."

Gravos peeked out of the tent and almost had an accident in his pants. "Great L-sama!" he cried. "I-I'm really sorry about that whole feeding thing! I-I'll leave the villagers alone, I promise! J-just don't hurt me!"

"Why shouldn't we?" Firia asked stroking her mace.

"Mommy!" Gravos ran from the camp with his tail literally between his legs.

"Well that's that," the priestess said, dusting her hands, satisfied. "Let's get back to Lann and give them the good news.

"I agree. I need a bath anyway," Lina said, wrinkling her nose.

Back at the village, Firia shook Xellos' hand. "Thanks a lot Xellos-kun, I don't think I'd been able to beat that toad monster without you."

"I-It was nothing, Firia-san," the purple haired boy said, blushing.

"Oh come on, Xel! You kicked major toad hinie!" Nall said.

"And stop making ga-ga eyes at her Xel! It's embarrassing!" the petite redhead said, making Xellos and Firia blush.

"Well hello, children," said a purple haired woman coming up to them.

"Ms. Sylphiel!" Lina said, recognizing the head priestess of Firia's shrine, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that a new dragonmaster had been seen in this area and I came to ask for his help. It has been so long since Dynast disappeared and we need the protection of a dragonmaster," she explained.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Ms. Sylphiel," Xellos said, "It turned out that the dragonmaster was a fake."

"Oh what a shame, I was hoping he'd be glad to help protect L-sama with the rest of us. I guess I'll go back to the shrine now," Sylphiel said turning to leave, "Oh yes, why don't you stop by the shrine and rest, you poor dears look tired."

"Thanks maybe we will," Lina called back.

"Just who was that?" Firia asked.

"Huh?!" Nall said, shocked. "That was Sylphiel the head priestess of the shrine near Vane. I thought you said you were a student there."

"I am and I certainly don't ever remember seeing her there," the priestess said.

"Well maybe she got transferred there while you were playing hooky," Zelgadis suggested.

"I guess so, well I'm off to the shrine. Maybe we'll see each other again some time," Firia said before leaving Lann.

"Good riddance," Zelgadis said, glad to see the priestess leave, "We should be heading back to Vane as well."

"Zel, you really should be saying anything bad about her like that," Lina said, defending Firia, "She did help in that fight you know."

"Hmph! So maybe she was helpful, but she still should have listened to me in the first place."

"Jerk," the redhead muttered under her breath.

Whew! Just about made it this time minna. Life's been throwing a lot of obstacles at me lately so this one almost didn't get finished in time.

Xel: By obstacles you mean Dark Cloud, Suikoden 2, and Valkyrie Profile right?

Sakura: Xel darling, I think I hear L-sama calling you.

Xel: Really?

Sakura: Better go see what she wants before she gets angry.

Xel: 'K. Jya ne Sakura-chan! I'll see you later. ^_-

Sakura: Hentai. ^_^

Zel: You do know Ferris Bueller is a movie and not a book right?

Sakura: Of course I know Zel-chan! You're forgetting this is a world with no TV or movies. I had to turn it into a book or a play kinda thing.

Firia: I refuse to continue being in this story if you keep insisting on the namagomi Garv being my father!

Sakura: Oh really Firia? Well I guess I'll have to tell Milgazia you were spying on him while he was in the bath. (VEG)

Firia: Y-you w-wouldn't!!

Lina: Believe me, she would.

Firia: Um... nevermind.

Sakura: I knew you'd see it my way. Anyway sorry this one's so short minna, but like I said I've been busy. Until next time, kiddies!! ^_^


	7. Part 7: Rezo Comes Out

Nothing better to do huh?

Slayers Lunar

By Sakura

Part 7: Rezo Comes Out

Back at the Spring of Transmission, Zelgadis broke from the group. "I have to go report to Rezo-sensei so you can go do anything you like." With that, the lavender haired boy stepped into the center of the pentagram and vanished. Since they had nothing better to do, Xellos, Lina and Nall followed the apprentice mage.

After a short bath and rather large meal, at Lina's insistence, the group decided to visit Zelgadis at the Guild Hall. When they entered, the boy was waiting for them at the main hallway. "Perfect timing! I was about to go look for you. Prince Phil wants to see you in the great hall," he said, relieved that he didn't have to go searching for them.

"Hey! That's great!" Nall chirped. "You get to meet another one of Dynast's friends!"

"I know." Xellos was excited too, but also nervous. Dynast and his three friends, Garv, Rezo, and Phil had been his heroes as long as he could remember. Never did he ever imagine that he'd actually meet them, let alone _one_.

"Do I look all right?" Lina asked, frantically looking over her clothes. "My hair isn't a mess is it?"

Xellos placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. "Lina you look fine. Besides I'm the one who should be nervous here." 

She let out a soft giggle. "Yeah I guess you're right, Xel. But still, it's not everyday we go meet a prince."

"Oh like he'd actually go for a tomboy like you!" Nall jibed. The little white dragon soon regretted his remark for Lina shoved her scarf into his mouth.

"The suspense's killing me," Nall whined as Xellos-tachi mingled with the people assembled in the great hall. 

"Quiet Nall, I'm sure the prince must be busy," Lina said trying not to fidget too much. "Hey there's that girl we met. Oi Amelia!"

The black haired girl looked up at the sound of her voice being called. Catching sight of the purple haired boy and the redhead, she made her way over to them. "Oh hello again! Are you the reason why Daddy called an assembly?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess he heard how a great job Xel did getting rid of the fake dragonmaster," Lina said proudly, making her adopted brother blush.

"You, Zelgadis, and that girl Firia helped too," Xellos replied, not being one to take all the credit.

"I'm really worried about Daddy though," Amelia said sadly.

"Why is that, princess?" the purple haired boy asked.

"Well he's been acting really strange lately," she explained, "He's been completely ignoring me and now some of the servants have disappeared and there are these rumors going around." The poor girl was on the verge of tears.

"He's just probably got a lot on his mind," Lina said, trying to reassure her. "I'm sure being a prince of a magic city isn't easy."

"Do you think so Ms. Lina? Maybe you're right. Daddy has always been pretty busy." 

Just then, the doors at the back of the raised dais opened and a burly man dressed in white entered the hall. His hair was shaggy and black and a huge and equally shaggy moustache covered almost the entire lower part of his face. He surveyed the people then stood before Xellos and Lina.

"I'm Prince Phillionel Seiryuun, headmaster of the Magic Guild and Champion of Justice. I've been told you want to be a dragonmaster," he said sternly. Nall cowered on Xellos' shoulder. Lina bit her lip trying not to laugh; Amelia looked nothing like him. "You must be a strong fellow to have made it so far," the prince continued, "I can see it on you face, but I can also see..."

The prince's gaze grew even more serious as he studied the boy before him. "Evil. You seek the dragons to destroy us and L-sama! I will not allow criminals like you to go free. You shall feel the wrath of the Hammer of Justice!" He then struck a triumphant pose and laughed maniacally. "Guards seize the boy and throw him in the dungeon until I can arrange a trial for him."

Everything was happening so fast that Lina didn't know was going on until she felt a pair of rough arms grab her from behind. "What's going on?!" she yelled. "Your highness! Xel isn't evil! There's got to be a mistake! Xel!"

Lina watched helplessly as the purple haired boy and dragon were dragged off toward the dungeon. Xellos valiantly struggled against the guards not wanting to leave the girl alone, but soon had the wind knocked out of him.

"As for the girl, take her to Rezo he'll know what to do with her."

The guard holding Lina, nodded at the prince then dragged her kicking and screaming from the great hall.

When he came to, Xellos was in a dirty, stinky cell in the dungeon of the Guild Hall. The smell almost made him want to puke. The door opened and he could just make out the guards arguing with someone. Eventually whoever it was, was let through the dungeon inner door. 

"I'm so sorry about my father," Amelia said coming up to the purple haired boy's cell. "I don't know what's going on, but I can tell you're not an enemy of justice." She then produced a key from her dress pocket. She blushed sheepishly when he looked at her quizzically. "I sort of swiped it from Daddy's office," she explained.

"Arigatou, Amelia-san," Xellos said, glad to be out of the cell.

"You're welcome." Amelia then bent down and picked up an ornate hand mirror. "I want to ask you a favor, Xellos-san."

"What is it?"

"I want you to come with me to confront my father. I suspect that he may be possessed and this mirror reflects a person's true self." A tear fell from her eye.

"I'd be glad to help," he said also wanting to get to the bottom of things and to find Lina. Amelia then smiled, relieved someone was willing to help let alone believe her.

As they headed toward the doors, the various prisoners yelled and shouted to be released as well. However, one made them pause, mid-step. "The Vile Tribe.... the Star Chamber... what is the Magic Emperor planning?" Inside the cell was a man in once white clothing and a iron mask was covering his face, muffling his voice.

"The Vile Tribe?" Amelia asked, curious. "What about the Vile Tribe and the Star Chamber?" she asked the prisoner.

"The Star Chamber... have to stop them...." the man mumbled.

Amelia then recognized the kind of mask on his face. "Great Goddess! That's a memory mask!"

"Memory mask?" Xellos asked puzzled.

"It's used to wipe someone's memory, but my father outlawed them long ago." Amelia looked at the man piteously. "That settles it! That person can't be my father! Let's go Xellos-san!" Before he could say anything, the black haired princess took out the master jail key and freed the man who was more than happy to be released.

"Wait a minute Amelia-san! Are you sure you should be doing this? I mean he was in there for a reason right?" Xellos asked, not wanting to cause anymore trouble.

"He might have found out something my 'father' didn't want found out. It's only just that we set him free." The princess then began walking the rest of the way out of the dungeon.

"Wait up, princess!" Xellos called, the masked man following them.

Dodging guards and other members of the Magic Guild, Amelia, Xellos and the mysterious prisoner made their way to the back hallway leading to the Crystal Tower behind the Guild Hall.

"Xel! There you are!" Nall said flying up to the purple haired boy and landing on his shoulder.

"Nall! Where have you been? Where's Lina?" he asked the little dragon.

"I don't know. I haven't found her and that Rezo's guy missing too."

"I think I know where they are," Amelia said approaching a set of large blue doors."

"Amelia-sama wait!" Zelgadis came up to the motley group.

"Zel-san! I can explain," she began, hoping that Rezo's apprentice wouldn't make a big fuss and bring the guards on them.

"No need to," the lavender haired boy said, "I know something's up and I want to find out as well."

Nall let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"Thank you Zel-san," Amelia said, greatly relieved and making the apprentice mage blush. The black haired princess then took a deep breath and faced the blue doors. "In the name of L-sama, I Amelia Wil Tesla Seiryuun command you to break the seal and open!"

The doors began to glow a blinding blue and there was a loud popping sound as the magical seal on the doors broke and the doors swung open.

"Wow that was so cool!" Nall said amazed at Amelia's skill.

"I have to warn you, there are a lot of monsters guarding the tower and there's a magical barrier on the first floor."

"What kind of barrier?" Nall asked, not liking where she was heading.

"It won't let you pass if you try to enter carrying any weapons with you," she replied.

"Oh that's just great!" said the little white dragon.

"So how do we deal with the monsters inside? Magic?" Xellos asked.

"If you use a dragonfly wing, you can teleport beyond the barrier and still keep your weapons. At least that's what I heard."

"A dragonfly wing huh?" Zelgadis said. "It's worth a try." He then rummaged through his pouches and pulled out the item in question. 

After speaking a few words of magic, the dragonfly wing glowed and before they knew it, Xellos-tachi were transported into the center of a large room.

"It worked!" Amelia squealed happily. "All right! Let's get going minna!" The excited princess grabbed onto Xellos' arm and pulled him up a staircase at the rear.

"Wait for us Amelia-sama!" Zelgadis called, not particularly liking whose arm she latched on to. Nall rapidly flew after the jealous boy, the masked man bring up the rear.

"Yeesh how many monsters are in here?!" Nall asked, panting when the group came to rest at a floor thankfully void of monsters. "I think I busted my wings," he complained not liking the pops and cracks from the over-exerted muscles.

"I'm sorry Nall-san," Amelia said, gingerly rubbing the dragon's back. Nall let out a contented purr. "The Star Chamber should be just up these stairs."

"About time," the little white dragon muttered.

"Hush Nall," Xellos said following the princess up what he silently hoped was the last set of stairs.

"Just how big is this tower, anyway?" Zelgadis asked no one in particular before joining the others. Once again the masked man brought up the rear.

The Star Chamber was indeed at the end of the stairs. What had seemed to be an entirely empty room had suddenly disappeared to be replaced by a huge glowing magic circle surrounded by the blackness of space. Countless stars twinkled around them.

"Whoah!" Nall said, too shocked to say anything more.

At the center of the circle stood Lina, Sylphiel, Martina, Phil, and Rezo. The redhead looked as if she was in a trance and was singing. However, the song was not what she and Xellos had been practicing not so long ago at Burg. It was a dark and eerie sounding melody and it gave everyone who heard it chills up and down their spines.

"Do you really think she could be the one?" Sylphiel asked, feeling a tiny bit guilty at having forced Lina into their control.

"It's a possibility," Rezo said not taking his eyes from the girl.

"Lina!" Xellos yelled as he ran to her.

"Damn!" Martina muttered.

"Amelia, what is the meaning of this?!" Phil asked, glaring at his rather disobedient daughter.

"You're an imposter!" she shouted back and brought out the hand mirror. To her utter disappointment and shame, the mirror reflected nothing. Just the light of the stars and the glowing circle. A smug smile appeared on Martina's face, hidden by her hood. "I-I don't understand," she said befuddled. "I was so sure."

"Amelia you must be punished for disobeying me," Phil said. The prince lunged at his daughter only to be blocked by the masked man, the force breaking the mask on his face. Amelia gasped in shock.

"Daddy!!"

"Are you all right Amelia?" he asked, giving his daughter a massive bear hug.

"I knew that was an imposter," she said once she recovered from the hug.

The false Phil then went red in the face and growled. "I've had enough of you brats." With a signal to the two women, they tore at their clothing, causing a strange fire to surround them and reveal rather skimpy outfits once the fire had vanished. 

Sylphiel was dressed the most modestly in a black one piece bathing suit. Black and pale blue tattoos covered her arms and legs. Martina was wearing a black halter top that was tied at the neck and a _very_ short black leather skirt. There was a red streak resembling lightning over her left eye and she had red and black tattoos covering her body. Phil however, wasn't even Phil.

In Phil's place stood another girl with short and spiky cropped hair. She was dressed in a black leotard that was open in the front all the way down to her hips and a white tube piece covered her chest. She had red tattoos on her arms and legs. She stood proudly and glared at the group.

Meanwhile, Xellos, Zelgadis, and Nall were desperately wiping at their noses trying to stop the bleeding. Amelia was too shocked to move or say anything and Lina had finally come out of her trance. "Where the heck am I? Xel? Zel?" she looked around completely stupefied at what she saw. Her cheeks turned red when she caught sight of the three women.

"I am Eris," the woman in the leotard said, "One of the forgotten Vile Tribe, those who L-sama forced to live in the wastelands."

Martina spoke next. "I told you I saw all," she said with a giggle. "Oh too bad." A look of mock sadness came to her face. "I just saw your demise." She then began to laugh maniacally.

"We never thought you'd be able to catch on so quickly, Xellos-kun," Sylphiel said, truly sorry. "It truly is a shame that it has to come to this. But good luck always has a way of running out." Martina was about to shove a wicked spell when Sylphiel placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come sister, we must leave."

"But..." Martina being the youngest had to obey her older sister whether she liked it or not. "You lucked out Xel-kun, but you will regret ever leaving Burg!" The aqua haired woman then cackled and vanished in thin air with her other two sisters.

"Hey, where's Rezo?" Lina asked just noticing that the red robed man was no longer in the Star Chamber. The others were also surprised to find no sign of him.

After cleaning up and making sure the true prince was going to be all right, Phil called a meeting in the Great Hall.

"I do apologize for that villain's actions against you, young man."

"That's all right your highness," Xellos said bowing, "I'm just glad your safe."

Phil laughed heartily. "Well said, boy. Well said."

Rezo then entered the hall, drawing the attention of the small group gathered there and several glares from Nall and Amelia. "I am sorry I'm late, Phil. I was busy with the guards searching for any other intruders.

"So you weren't really in with those evil women?" the prince asked.

"Yes, I had no idea they were of the Vile Tribe. I must have been under some spell of theirs for I recall very little after accepting Martina's services." The red robed man then bowed apologetically.

"You are forgiven old friend. There's no need to be so formal."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to meet with the dragons and discuss what should be done with the Vile Tribe once and for all," Rezo said, getting down to business.

Phil thought it over, but had to stop for thinking was giving him a headache. His brain was still recovering from the effects of the memory mask. "That seems like a good idea, Rez." The purple haired man winced at the nickname while Nall snickered. Rezo then promptly glared at the little white dragon, shutting him up almost instantly. "I think it would be best if Xellos escorts you since he was able to pass the White Dragon's trial."

Rezo inwardly growled. He didn't want any witnesses around for what he was planning and Xellos had proven to be quite a handful.

"That's a great idea, your highness!" Lina said, happily. "We can go back and visit our folks in Burg while we're there."

Rezo then smiled. "Yes that would be nice. It has been too long since I was able to pay my respects to Dynast." Silently he added, 'Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. _She'll_ be no problem once the kid's out of the way."

While, Rezo was busy booking passage on this Hispanolia and preparations ready, Xellos and Lina decided to pay Garv a visit. The red haired governor welcomed them warmly, insisting that they stay the night.

"Let me introduce you to my daughter Firia, Xel-kun," Garv said pushing a white robed girl towards the purple haired boy. "She's here on a holiday from her studying at the shrine on the way to Vane.

"How do you do, Xellos was it?" the blond girl said sweetly.

"Firia what's wrong did you hit your head or something? It's us," Nall said, wondering why she was acting strangely.

"I'll explain later, now hush up," Firia hissed so only the friends could hear. "Oh what a kawaii little kitty!" she squealed. "Cootchie cootchie!" she then began scratching behind Nall's ears making him purr.

"Firia-chan, why don't you see our guests to their room," Garv said smiling at his daughter's antics. "I'm sure they've gotta be bushed by now."

"Ok, Dad. Your room's this way." She then led Xellos-tachi up the stairs and into an modestly yet elegantly furnished guest room.

"All right Firia!" Lina said, "What's up with the act."

"Listen, I'd appreciate it if you didn't let my old man know that we've met before. It'd break his heart if he finds out I'm such a tomboy."

"But why, I don't think he would mind," Xellos asked.

"You see when Momma died, Dad would start comparing me to her how much I looked like her. I didn't want him to be sad so I tried to act as ladylike as I could, but it's so hard."

"I like you the way you are," Nall said. "It's more fun that way."

Firia smiled warmly, blushing slightly. "Thanks Nall."

"Don't worry we'll keep it a secret," Lina said reassuringly.

"You guys are the greatest!" Firia then pulled them into a bear hug.

After an _very_ uneventful and boring trek to Burg, Rezo, Xellos and Co. finally reached the lair of Quark, the Ancient White Dragon.

"Welcome back, Xellos-kun, young lady," the dragon said smiling. He then turned to the purple haired man. "It has been a long time, Rezo."

"Yes, Quark, it has," Rezo replied. "There is a matter of great import that I must speak with you about."

"What is going on up there that drags the Great Rezo from his books?" the dragon asked with a bit of mischief in his voice. "Ever since Dynast died, you been cooped up for so long."

"I'll show you," Rezo said, his voice extremely serious. He then chanted a spell and his red robes melted away to reveal black armor and an equally black cape. 

"Rezo you didn't!" Quark said in utter shock.

"It's not Rezo any more, old friend. It's Magic Emperor Rezo!" Rezo's voice was muffled by the helmet he now wore.

Nall and Xellos let out gasps of alarm. "Magic Emperor?! You're the Magic Emperor?!" the boy said, not willing to believe Rezo's betrayal.

"It can't be!" Lina said. "You're one of the Four Heroes!"

"Ch' Don't believe everything you read my dear." Rezo then returned his attention to Quark. "I know some people may say that this day would live in infamy, but for me to truly be emperor, I need your assistance."

Before Quark could reply, a strange magic sphere appeared around him and began to shrink rapidly. The enraged White Dragon roared in frustration as he desperately tried to break the sphere. Eventually Quark had to give up and the sphere was now the size of a child's marble and it floated into Rezo's hand. The Magic Emperor clasped his hand and laughed triumphantly.

"And so begins a new era! An era of my rule! But every emperor needs an empress." He then focused on Lina. The redhead was glaring at him.

"H-How could you! You monster!" she yelled.

"Come now my sweet, you will see that it had to be done." Rezo then shot a beam at the petite girl, knocking her back against a wall and unconscious. The Magic Emperor gingerly picked up the limp girl and cast a levitation spell.

"Lina!" Xellos drew his sword and rushed the evil man. However, the attack came too late. Rezo blasted him with another spell and the last Xellos saw was a triumph Rezo floating away with his adopted sister.

Hooboy! Betcha you didn't expect that ne minna? I know I've planted hints that something was up with Rezo but I bet you didn't know what was going to happen. Now that I've got all the major players and the head bad guy, get ready for a rough ride kiddos.

Lina: Of all the people for me to wind up with it had to be a Rezo koppii.

Eris: How dare you steal my Rezo-sama from me!!!

Lina: It's not like I had a choice _she_ (points to L-sama no Miko) made me the creep's love interest.

Sakura: Look Eris, you can make as many koppiis you want, ne? So why make such a fuss?

Eris: (ponders for a bit) You're right, Miko-san! How silly of me to forget such a thing! (runs off to her copy machine)

Sakura: Phew! I just hate cat fights! Anyway cya next month! ^_^


	8. Part 8: Kaitou ni Narumon (I Wanna be a ...

Nothing better to do huh?

Slayers Lunar

By Sakura

Part 8: Kaitou ni Narumon (I Wanna be a Thief)

Xellos woke to find himself in his room back at Burg. Nall lay asleep on top of him curled into a little ball. "Huh? How'd I get back here?" The still groggy boy asked. The last thing he remembered was Rezo grabbing hold of Lina and shooting a magic blast at him and the flying cat.

A sound next to the bed drew his attention. His mother was beginning to wake as well. Apparently she had been watching over him while he was unconscious and had fallen asleep herself. "Oh thank the goddess! You're awake!" she said, relief clearly written on her face. "I thought I've lost my baby."

"How'd I get here, 'kaasan?" he asked, blushing a bit.

Xellos' mother smiled before answering. "A strange man with a red beret found you at the White Dragon's cave and carried you here. Are you all right now dear?"

Xellos rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Yeah 'kaasan, I'm fine. Where's Lina?"

The woman's face became downcast. "The nice man said he only found you and Nall." 

The purple haired boy cursed and shot out of bed, waking Nall in the process. "Eh?! How'd we get back home? Where's Lina?" the baby dragon asked.

"Xellos you shouldn't get up so soon!" his mother said ignoring Nall's questions.

"I'm fine 'kaasan. I've got to find Lina!" The purple haired boy dashed out of the little house and went in search of Laike, Nall following him. He found the odd man at Dynast's monument.

"So you finally decided to wake up. I thought you were a goner for a bit."

"Thanks for saving us," Xellos said. "How'd you know we were there?

Laike chuckled. "I didn't. I had some business with Quark myself. Sadly though it seems that I was too late." They stood there in complete silence, each lost in his own thoughts. "So what are you going to do now, Xellos-kun?" the beret clad man asked.

"I'm gonna beat the crap outta Rezo!" Nall said with a snarl, his fur bristling.

"What are _you_ going to do Xellos-kun?" Laike asked again after laughing at the flying cat's remark.

Xellos knew what he had to do. "I'm going to save Lina. No matter what!"

"HOHOHOHO! Good for you kid!" the older man said. "By the way do you know what killed Dynast?"

The purple haired boy looked puzzled. Why was he bringing that up now?

"Love killed him," Laike explained suddenly solemn. "Dynast chose to die for he one he loved. Love is a wonderful thing, Xel-kun, but don't let it cloud your mind. Don't let what happened to him happen to you."

"What do you mean, sir?" the boy asked, stunned at the man's words.

Choosing to ignore him, Laike handed him a small winged rod. "You'll get a better use out of these than I ever will."

"Hey those look like my wings!" Nall said looking at the rod.

"Right you are, cat. Those are the White Dragon Wings. They'll take you anywhere you've been before. Enjoy." With that, the mysterious Laike headed down the hill.

"Matte! Laike-san!" Xellos called.

"By the way Xellos-kun, did you know that Lina was born on the day Dynast died?" The man then continued on his way down.

Xellos and Nall were silent as they watched Laike disappear from their sight, shocked at that little tidbit of info.

Later that day, Xellos and Nall were ready to search for Rezo and Lina.

"So any ideas where to go, Xel?" the flying cat asked.

"I think we should ask Garv or Phil," Xellos began, "They were friends with Rezo so they might know where he took Lina." The purple haired boy blinked back the tears. Thinking of what happened at Quark's cave hurt too much.

"Why don't we try those wings?" Nall asked trying to cheer up his best friend and not cry himself. "Sure'd be faster than hiking all the way to Saith and getting a ship."

Xellos nodded and took out the winged rod. As soon as he thought of Meribia, the boy and dragon vanished from Burg.

"Whoah! What a rush! That was real cool!" Nall said when they appeared at the entrance of Meribia. The city was quiet. A little too quiet. Then they heard the sound of fighting.

Looking around, Nall spotted a familiar robed person fighting against a group of Devil Hammers. "Hey! That's Firia!" he exclaimed.

"Hey you two! I could use some help here!" the priestess yelled, noticing the arrival of her friends.   
Xellos rushed to her aid and between the two of them, was able to defeat the monsters. "Firia-san what's going on?" the purple haired boy asked between breaths.

"The monsters attacked all of a sudden. Everyone ran inside and I went out to search for stragglers," she explained. "Oh no! I left Dad by himself!"

"Heh, Heh! I doubt anything can beat your dad, Firia," Nall said, remembering Xellos' 'battle' with the former hero.

Firia chuckled. "I know, but still I'd better check to see if he's ok." The blond priestess finally noticed the absence of Xellos' 'sister'. "Hey Xel, where's Lina?" she asked.

"I'll explain on the way to your house," Xellos said suddenly serious.

"I can't believe he'd do something like that!" Firia said, swinging her mace and killing a monster guarding her front door. "When I get my hands on that namagomi traitor, I'll -"

"Firia-sama!" A servant came running up to them as she and Xellos entered the mansion. "Thank goodness you're safe! Garv-sama's fighting a group of them in the dojo."

"No Dad!"

"Wait Firia!" Nall called. Xellos then decided to go after the priestess and followed her to the dojo.

Nall hunched his back and growled when he saw who Garv was fighting. At the center of the room stood Eris, surrounded by a group of monsters. "You b@#^%&!" the baby dragon snarled.

"Daddy!"

Garv cursed. "Firia get away!"

"But Daddy!" Firia held mace-sama at the ready.

"Do as I say!" the huge man ordered.

Eris then chose to act, taking advantage of Garv's distraction. The evil witch sent a spell at the stubborn priestess.

"Firia! No!" Garv leapt in the way, protecting his daughter, and thus caused himself to be turned into a stone statue.

"DADDY!!!!!!" Firia screamed.

Eris laughed. "Serves him right! Everyone knows you don't turn your back on an enemy!"

"You're dead, b@#^%&!" Xellos yelled lunging at her only to strike at air as Eris teleported out of harm's way.

"Such language. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Not very becoming of a dragonmaster."

"Come back here and fight Eris!" Firia screamed hysterically.

"Why should I?" Eris teleported the monsters away, her job done. Her disembodied voice echoed through the dojo. "It'll be a waste of time once Rezo-sama has all the dragons under his power. All of Lunar will bow down to him. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"ERIS!!!!!!!" they shouted, but the Vile Tribe member was long gone.

"Shimatta!" Firia cursed, "None of my healing spells are working!"

"Hey, it'll be ok," Nall said landing on the priestess' shoulder. "Maybe someone in Vane knows how to break the spell."

"Nall you're a genius!" Firia said brightening up a bit.

"We have to let Prince Phil know what happened," Xellos said whipping out the White Dragon Wings and whisking the group to the floating city.

Xellos-tachi emerged in the middle of another fight. A huge crab like monster was attacking a group of children with only Amelia and Zelgadis to fight against it. 

"Thank the goddess!" Amelia said catching sight of Xellos and Firia. "Please help us, Xellos-san!"

"This thing's even too much for me," Zelgadis said, coming as close as he'd ever get to willingly ask for help.

Before either could comment, Xellos and Firia were forced into the fray. Thankfully the children had run off once the monster's attention had been focused on the newcomers.

"...and that's what happened," Xellos explained, standing before Vane's still recovering prince.

"It is indeed unjust of them to do that to Garv, but to kidnap an innocent girl like Ms. Lina is unforgivable!" Phil slammed his fist against the throne's arm. "If only I hadn't been forced to wear that abominable mask, I'd go show that foul traitor the full wrath of the Hammer of Justice!"

"There, there Daddy," Amelia said patting her father's arm. "Let me go instead. I'll punish him for you."

"Amelia are you sure you want to do this?" Phil had no real intention of sending his only child on a dangerous mission. But Garv was his best friend and had to be avenged somehow. 

"I'll be ok Daddy, I'll have Xellos-san and Firia-san with me. It's only just that someone from Vane should punish that villain!"

Phil looked at his daughter. She was going to make a great ruler one day. "All right, honey, just promise me you'll stay from danger." Amelia leapt for joy. "Xellos-kun take good care of my little Amelia."

"I will your highness," the purple haired boy said, bowing.

"I can't let you go," Zelgadis said.

"Zel-kun," Amelia started.

"Not without me," the lavender haired boy added, slightly blushing.

"Zel! Thank you so much! You're a real friend!" Amelia said, getting starry eyed.

"Heh, heh he's blushing!" teased Nall.

"Oh put a sock in it cat!" Zelgadis mumbled.

"If Rezo is indeed after the dragons," Phil said, drawing their attention back to him. "The dragon nearest to Meribia is the Red Dragon. I'm not sure, but I think the cave might be somewhere in the mountains to the south of Nanza.

"Thanks Daddy,!" Amelia said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "We'll bring that vile traitor to justice real soon!"

"Just come back in one piece, Amelia," Phil said, ruffling her hair.

"All right! Let's go save that dragon!" Nall said, thrilled at meeting another of his kind.

Once again the White Dragon Wings glowed and transported the next generation of heroes away.

"Please watch over them, L-sama," Phil prayed.

The rod was only able to take them as far as the fort of Nanza. "Great. Just great," Firia muttered, not too happy at the prospect of running into her ex-boyfriend.

"You say something, Firia?" Nall asked.

The blond priestess giggled nervously. "Oh nothing."

The cat like dragon was about to pry further when a scream rang through the fort. Rushing in, they found, yet again, Eris and a group of her cronies surrounding a frightened blond girl. "Eek! Don't come near me you brutes!"

"Come any closer and the singer dies!" Eris warned.

"Lemme at that namagomi b%^&$#!" Firia yelled, being barely restrained by Xellos, Amelia and Zelgadis.

Meanwhile, the girl was giving the monsters a bad time, managing to slip through their fingers each time they closed in on her.

"What's the matter with you idiots?!! It's only _one_ miserable singer!" Eris was getting very PO'd and impatient.  
Just then the girl thrust the monsters back with a roundhouse kick. "Oh dear, pardon me," she said cupping her makeup covered face in her hands. "It's a sad, sad day when a lady like me has to resort to violence to protect myself." She then narrowed her eyes and in a much deeper voice said, "No more foolin' around!"

To everyone's surprise, the singer leapt into the air, tearing off her clothes to reveal none other than...

Valgarv!

Grabbing his sword, the horned boy glowered at Eris. "You and your goons need to learn how to behave around girls, honeybuns."

"How dare you!" Eris sputtered. "Destroy him!"

The monsters had no chance now that Valgarv was free from the confining dress. With another mighty roundhouse kick and a few swipes of his blade, the monsters fell down never to get up again. Eris then teleported out of there immediately.

"You'll regret this!" she said before leaving the area.

"Yeah whatever, babe!" Valgarv shot back. "Oi Fi-chan!" he said noticing his ex standing by the goddess stature. "You get kicked outta the shrine again?"

The priestess growled and promptly introduced Valgarv's head to mace-sama. "Valgarv no baka!!!"

"Gee that's too bad," the aqua haired boy said, still nursing his aching head. "I hate it when guys like that pick on girls. I'm gonna have to teach this Rezo guy a lesson." Valgarv smacked his fist against his hand.

"You mean..." Firia began. 

"Yep! I'm goin' with ya. There's a girl's life at stake!" Valgarv smiled. "If she's as cute as the cat said, maybe I'll ask for a reward."

That earned another introduction to Firia's mace and a few scratches from Nall, just to make sure he got the point.

"Lina's not that kind of girl!" said an rather irate baby dragon.

"Ok. Ok. I hear ya kitty-cat, but I'm still goin'!" the horned boy said in apology.

"Thanks Valgarv-san," Xellos said, glad to have another person journeying with them. Rezo was terribly strong and the purple haired boy was nowhere strong enough to defeat the Magic Emperor by himself just yet.

"Sure thing, pal. Just call me Val. Most everyone does."

"So what now? We know where the Red Dragon is, but there's no way over or through those mountains," Amelia said, trying to figure out their next move.

"If it's info ya need, Reza's the place to be. The people there are good at gettin' all kinds of info," Val suggested.

"Reza?" Nall asked not liking the sound of the name.

"Yeah, I know it sounds like a hideout for this Rezo guy, but I'm tellin' ya that it's cool. It's just past the south pass."

"Ok, Reza it is!" Firia petted her mace lovingly before heading for the south gate.

"Well this is Reza," Val said after having said a quick healing prayer at the town's goddess statue. "See, told ya this place's cool. No way an enemy of L-sama would have a statue to her in his hideout."

Just then a scruffy looking man bumped into them then ran off. "How rude!" Zelgadis said. "No wonder Vane doesn't accept anyone from these hick towns."

Val looked after the man suspiciously. "You guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Xellos replied.

"Hey! The dragon wings are gone!" Nall exclaimed when he noticed that the winged rod was no longer peeking out from the purple haired boy's pack.

"Shimatta! I knew it!" Val cursed.

"Knew what horn boy?!" Firia asked sweetly, but in such a way that all of them suddenly became afraid.

The aqua haired boy laughed sheepishly. "Well... Reza's a thieves' town after all."

"Now he tells us," Zelgadis muttered absolutely thrilled at being stuck in the middle of a town of robbers.

"I have to tell my father about this place!" Amelia said going into justice freak mode. "These villains must be brought to justice at once!"

"Whoah! Simmer down there, toots," Val said, "We've gotta get the info we need first." Zelgadis glared at Val. He did not like the vulgar leader of Nanza at all.

'No wonder Firia-san dumped him,' the lavender haired boy thought.

"Not to mention get those wings back," added Nall.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us this place was full of thieves?!!" Firia roared, brandishing mace-sama.

"I didn't tell ya Fi-chan 'cause I... well.. I kinda forgot." Val then laughed nervously.

"VALGARV NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!" Another goose egg was added to his growing collection.

"That's enough you two!" Xellos said taking charge. "We've got to get those wings back."

"Right," Val agreed, rubbing his sore head. "The barkeep's head of the Thieves' Guild so he should know who took 'em."

Inside said bar, Xellos spotted a rather familiar red beret. "Nall isn't that Laike?"

Upon hearing his name, the beret clad man turned around in his seat. "Fancy meeting you here Xellos-kun," he said laughing warmly. "You'd better be careful, this place is crawling with thieves."

"We know," Nall said glaring at Val.

"Let me guess, you got robbed." Laike then laughed heartily. "Be careful next time, lad. By the way, what brings you kids to Reza?"

"We're looking for a way to the Red Dragon's cave, sir," Amelia explained. "Do you know a way?"

"So you're going to take the next trial, huh? Well the only way to cave is by flying."

"Wonderful," Zelgadis muttered.

Laike then glared at him. "I've heard that there are people who could make flying machines, but I don't remember where."

Meanwhile, Val had gone up to the counter to talk with the barkeep. "Hey there Val-kun, how're things in Nanza?"

"Not bad old man," the aqua haired boy replied helping himself to some of the liquor. "Anyone come in here with anything good lately?"

"Perhaps. Why you ask?"

Val placed a few silver on the bar. "My friends and I need it back."

"Val, you're like a son to me, but you know the rules. I can't help you if you're not a guild member."

"How do we become members?" Xellos asked coming up to them.

"Xel-san!! You're not serious?!!" Amelia looked at her friend in shock. "How could you give up a noble cause like that for the life of a criminal?!!" The black haired girl then began to wail.

"It's the only way we can get the wings back. Besides we're not really going to become thieves." Amelia stopped her crying, but still wasn't thrilled about the idea.

"You'll have to take a test," the barkeep went to explain.

"What kind of test?" Zelgadis asked, none too pleased either. No one from Vane dared lower themselves to such a level before.

"That's up to the guy in charge of new recruits."

"Great! Just let us by and we'll ask 'im," Val said heading toward the swinging door at the counter.

"Not so fast, Val-kun," called the barkeep, "He's in Meryod."

"Well looks like we've got us some more walking to do," the aqua haired boy said, heading out of the bar.

"Hold it right there, bub!" Firia said, stopping her former boyfriend. "My feet are killing me and I'm not going anywhere without a proper rest!"

"I agree with Firia-san," Zelgadis said.

"It's all right with me," Xellos said, feeling a bit tired himself. Amelia and Nall nodded their agreement and headed for the inn. This time, they kept their packs close to and in front of them as they walked in the streets.

The next day, Xellos-tachi left Reza and headed east toward Meryod. Once they made it through the dangerous woods just outside the tiny village, the group gratefully said a few prayers at the statue of L-sama at the entrance.

"'K, let's find this guy and get those wings back," Nall said.

"Let's split up, we can cover more ground that way," the purple haired boy said, "We'll meet back here in an hour."

"Gotcha chief!" Val said. "See ya later, Fi-chan," winked the horned boy as he left the group.

"Well I guess I'd bette go too." Zelgadis left as well. "Be careful Amelia, I don't like the looks of this place," he called before continuing on.

The black haired girl blushed. "You too Zel-kun!" she called back as she too went on her way. Soon Xellos was left with only Nall. 

An hour later, the group reformed at the goddess statue.

"Hey, where's Val-san?" Amelia asked noticing that they were short one.

"Don't worry Amelia-chan," Firia said, reassuring her friend. "I know exactly where he'd be. Just follow me."

The blonde priestess led them to the local pub. Sure enough, inside Val was sitting at a corner table with a man. Seeing his friends enter, the aqua haired boy waved to them. "Oi minna! Where've (hic) youshe guys been?!"

"Doing what we were supposed to, you baka!" scolded Firia. "As usual, you're goofing off and getting drunk!"

"Matte (hic) Fi-chan!" Mace-sama paused inches from his head. "Thish'sh (hic) the guy we're (hic) lookin' fer."

"Yo," the man said then promptly passed out on to the table.

"I'm beginning to regret going with you," Zelgadis said holding his nose when Val's face came close to his.

"Oi, oi, take it (hic) eashy pal. I (hic) know what the tesht ish."

"So what is it?! Tell us already!" Firia was very close to losing it.

"All right. All right, I'll (hic) tell ya! We've gotta go get shome (hic) thievesh' guide from thish (hic) tower shouth of Reza and (hic) bring it back here," explained Val.

"Well if you knew that, you should have come told us!" Firia then lost it and once more clobbered poor Val into the pub's floor with her beloved mace.

"Let's get out of these boondocks and get that rod back," Zelgadis said, impatient to get away from the barmaids who had begun to flirt with him and Xellos as soon as they walked in.

Firia grabbed her sufficiently sobered ex and dragged him out of the pub, the others following them.

"Hey! Let's take a rest, I think I'm going to faint if I take another step," Amelia said as they came to the clearing at the entrance of the Meryod Woods.

"I'm really sorry for putting you through this, Amelia," Xellos apologized.

"Oh that's all right, Xel-san. I don't mind, it's actually kinda fun."

Firia gasped as she spotted the statue of her father stood off to the side of the clearing. "Dad!! What are you doing here?!" Before they knew what was happening, the statue glowed and a magic spell shot at the group.

"Firia!!!" Val leapt in front of the priestess, taking the full brunt of the spell and shielding her.

"Val!! No!!!! Not again!!!!" All but her had been turned into stone statues like her father.

"Firia, my daughter," the statue spoke, "join us. You and your friends can be with me forever."

Firia looked from her friends to her father and back. She knew her spells alone wouldn't be able to bring them back. She was a failure as a priestess and as a daughter. Maybe she should just give up. Sadly she nodded her head in defeat. "Yes father," she said.

Just then, the statue that was Val, began to shake and crack. To her surprise and relief, Val had broken free of the spell. "You b@$^@#&!!!!!!!!! No way would Garv ask his own daughter to join him in death!!!!"

The horned boy lunged at the statue, sword at the ready. After a fierce battle, the statue slumped and melted away to reveal Martina. Once the witch was revealed, the spell she had cast on the group had been broken and they were able to move again.

"Damn you!! How dare you break my spell!!!! You'll regret this!!!!!!!" Having spoken her piece, the mint haired girl vanished before any of them could get a blow in.

"$*(^!!!!!" Val cursed.

"I swear I'm going to get those b*^#%es!!!" Firia growled. "Val um..." she blushed. "You risked your life for me. Thanks."

The aqua haired boy blushed. "Heh, heh. Well, I've gotta save ya. Your old man'd kill me if I didn't."

"Hmph! And for once I thought you actually cared about me!" Firia then promptly smacked him for the umpteenth time with mace-sama.

"Damn! This one's empty too," Val cursed as he opened another chest.

They had arrived at Water Dragon King's Spire, the tower the Thieves' Guild member at Meryod had mentioned. Inside the first floor, thousands of footprints had nearly wiped away all the dust on the floor and as Val had discovered, all the chests had been looted.

"Well stop wasting time and get going!" Firia said annoyed that her former boyfriend had insisted on checking _every_ chest on the floor.

Sighing, Val gave in, not wanting to receive yet another blow from her mace. As they approached the stairs, a old woman in gray clothing appeared in front of them, blocking their exit. "Greetings I am Auntie Aqua, Keeper of Knowledge. For you to proceed, you must answer my question. What makes you strong and powerful?"

"Easy. It's magic," Zelgadis said. The old man refused to move aside. "Didn't you hear me? I said magic." 

"I heard you kid. But you're wrong."

"How can I be wrong?! The Magic Guild of Vane is the most powerful force on Lunar!"

"Calm down, Zel-kun," Amelia said. "She is right though."

"So what does make you strong and powerful?" Nall asked.

"That's easy," Val said. "Eating right and exercise!"

"Wrong again," Auntie Aqua replied.

Amelia thought about it. She had remembered her father telling her something like this. "Hey! I've got it! Intelligence and Wisdom! Intelligence makes you strong and Wisdom gives you power."

"You're a very smart little girl," Auntie Aqua said stepping aside.

Amelia blushed. "Thank you, Auntie Aqua-san. My father told me that."

"You may pass now."

"Hmph. About time." Zelgadis was peeved his answer was the wrong one. To him the Magic Guild was everything. Without it, he would have been forced to live the life of the poor peasants he looked down upon. Not a happy thought.

The next two floors were not exactly a picnic. Only Amelia and Zelgadis were able to defeat the monsters roaming about due to their extra strong physical defense. Plus after answering Auntie Aqua's second question, there was no living with the lavender haired boy's ego. He for once had the right answer. 

They were about to go up the stairs to the fourth floor, when a moan stopped them. A man sat huddled up one of the far corners. "Are you all right?" Firia asked, concerned.

"None of your damn business. Now get lost!" the man replied.

"Hmph!" Firia spun on her heel and headed back to the stairs.

"Oi wait!" the man called, "you're a priestess right?" he asked, noticing her robes.

"I thought you didn't want my help," the blond girl retorted.

"I'm sorry ma'am. It's just that... my stomach..." The man moaned again.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Amelia asked feeling sorry for the man.

Firia sighed. "I just can't ignore my duty as a priestess because someone was rude to me." She went up to the man and began chanting a healing prayer only to have the man disappear and Auntie Aqua appear in his place.

"You have passed my test you may go on to the next floor," the robed man announced.

"TEST?!!!! Why you!!!!!!!!!" Firia was barely restrained by the others, her tail peeking under her skirt.

"Come on, Firia-san," Xellos said. "Remember we have to get the White Dragon Wings back." The irate dragon girl growled, but let her friend lead her up the stairs.

"Phwew!" Auntie Aqua said once the group was out of sight. "That girl certainly is Garv's kid."

"Congratulations!" Auntie Aqua said as the group entered the top chamber. "You have certainly earned this."

"How did you know we came to get this?" Amelia asked as the old woman handed over the Thieves' Guide.

Auntie Aqua chuckled. "I am the Keeper of Knowledge, my dear."

"Thank you sir," Xellos said, "I'm sorry we had to bother you."

The old woman smiled. "Oh it's no bother. I get so few visitors these days, so I don't mind the company. Good luck on your quest young man. I truly hope you succeed."

Xellos bowed. "Thank you again Auntie Aqua-san."

"Come back again sometime when you're Dragonmaster."

"Whoo-hoo!! Now we can get those wings back!!" Nall said once they left the Spire.

"Let's head back to Reza," Xellos said, anxious to get on with his quest to save the Lina and the dragons.

Thankfully, the trip back to Reza was monster free. Once inside, they headed straight to the bar.

"Here ya go, old man," Val said as he handed the barkeep the Thieves' Guide.

"Well I'll be! You actually managed to get this from the Water Dragon King's Spire," he replied amazed. "Guess this means I'll have to let you in to the Guild now. He you go."

Val proudly accepted the guild's crest, indicating membership of the holder. "Thanks a lot. We really appreciate this."

"Anytime Val-kun, the Thieves' Bazaar is just through here." The barkeep unhitched the swinging door at the bar and opened a secret passage near the corner. "Whoever has your stuff should be there. Just show him the crest and he'll give it back."

The group moved through the passage and headed to the bazaar.

Well all I can say about this part, minna is-

Sakura: Whoo-hoo!!!! Val in drag!!!!!!!!

Val: Onna!!! How dare you do this to a servant of Garv-sama?!!!!!

Lina: Awww! But you looked so kawaii in that dress. ^_^

Val: %@#%^&*@#^! (stops to think) You really think so?

Xel: Absolutely. Almost as kawaii as me. ^_^

Val: Who the %^#@^&*^)^% hell asked _ your_ opinion!!!

Sakura: Val-chan, language.

Val: Gomen.

Sakura: Well, that's it for this chapter. I know it's not enough action, but I'm following most of the script of the game, so don't worry the action's on its way. Jya ne!!! ^_^


	9. Part 9: Up, Up Away! The Red Dragon's Ca...

The heat is on!!! Ooooh look I made a bad pun! ^_^

Slayers Lunar

By Sakura

Part 9: Up, Up Away! The Red Dragon's Cave

The group had retrieved their stolen White Dragon Wings from the Thieves' Bazaar. They were now in a small farming village called Iluk. The head of the Thieves' Guild had told them of an inventor living there who had blueprints for a flying machine. 

"So where do you think this Washuu guy is anyway?" Nall asked.

"Don't look at me cat," Valgarv said, miffed that the hamlet had no tavern. "I've never past Reza before."

"That's only because there's no place for you to get smashed," Firia retorted. Valgarv growled then blushed.

"Let's split up and look around," Xellos suggested, not willing to be a witness to a fight between the two.

"I'll go get some supplies," Zelgadis said noticing an item shop near the entrance.

"I'll go with you, Zel-kun," Amelia said, causing the lavender haired boy to blush.

After searching the village, which took only a few minutes, the group regrouped back at the entrance.

"Any luck?" Firia asked.

Amelia blushed. She couldn't bear to tell them of a rather racy poster of her father, she had found after getting supplies with Zelgadis. "Um… No," she replied.

"We found Washuu!" Nall called as he flew past Xellos to meet them. "And guess what! He's a _she_!!"

"It's about time," Zelgadis muttered, "the peasants here are as bad as those in Meryod."

Valgarv snickered. "The ladies too much for ya, kid?"

The apprentice mage blushed again before puffing himself up. "How dare you call me 'kid'!! I'm a third level apprentice!!"

"Oh yeah, well you sure act like a kid!" the aqua haired boy spat back.

"Takes one to know one," Firia quipped before bopping her ex with her mace.

"We've got to get to the Red Dragon's cave before Rezo does!" Amelia said bopping Zelgadis with the ice rod she'd purchased at Reza. The lavender haired boy backed down, a sheepish look on his face. "This is no time for petty childishness."

"Thanks Ame-chan," Xellos said, glad he didn't have to be mediator this time. Lina was so much better at it anyway. "Washuu said he'd build the flying machine for us, but…"

"But?" Firia said getting ansty.

"She needs something called a Fluffy Bug to make it fly," the purple haired boy finished.

"So how the #%(* are we supposed to find one?" Valgarv asked. "Do any of ya even know what it looks like or where to find one?"

"Washuu said it's kinda like a pink puffball thingy," Nall explained, "You can find them in the fields behind the village."

"Well that settles it then," Firia said, "Let's go get that bug thingy!!"

"There's one!" Xellos whispered, pointing to a group of blue puffballs. Amongst them was a single pink one.

"Oh they're soooooo kawaii!!!" Amelia squealed, causing the bugs to flee. "Um… oopsie," she said apologetically.

"Yare, yare," Xellos muttered.

After several attempts and various battles with the various plant and insect monsters in the fields, the group was able to corner one Fluffy Bug and capture it. "Well looks like we finally get our flying machine," Nall said happily.

"Don't you even think of saying anything bad about this place Zel-kun," Amelia warned her fellow mage. "It'll do us some good to mingle with the other peoples of Lunar. Vane isn't the only city here you know."

'I wish it were though,' Zegadis thought and shuddering at the thought of the local girls throwing themselves at him.

"Wow! You actually caught one!" the short and spiky pink haired girl said, happily accepting the pink puffball. "Now my masterpiece can be complete! I've already have most of it built, but it'll take all night to install the bug and get the kinks out, why don't you stay here. There isn't much room, but it's cheaper than the inn," she offered.

No one complained. They were exhausted from the bug hunt and the journey from Reza. Most of the group was asleep within minutes, totally oblivious to Washuu's hammering and muttering.

The next morning, they awoke to a happily beaming Washuu. "At last it's ready! My masterpiece is complete! Mwhahahahahaha!!!!" the motley group of travelers stared at her nervously. "Oops. Sorry 'bout that folks. I got a bit carried away there for a sec."

She led them outside to a large platform where a huge basket and a strange looking bag of multicolored cloth attached above it. "That's your masterpiece?!" Zelgadis said, not too impressed. "It's just an old hot air balloon! Anyone from Vane knows about them!"

"Well she's not from Vane, Mr. Smartypants," Firia said. "Just humor her so we can get the heck on our way." Zelgadis sulked, but did as the blonde miko said.

Once they were briefed on its operation and had their supplies loaded, they were on their way, sailing the blue sky in Washuu's balloon.

"Wow! I've never been up this high!" Nall said, enjoying himself immensely.

Valgarv however wasn't. He was sitting against the basket, not daring to move. "Oh poor Val's afraid of heights!" Firia teased.

"Urusai (shut up) onna!" he growled, blushing in embarrassment.

"It's ok Val-san," Amelia said patting his shoulder. "We'll be there in no time."

True to her word, they arrived at the volcano where the dragon's cave was rumored to be a half hour later. The balloon landed safely an entrance in the dormant crater. "Sure is hot in here," Firia said pulling down her hood.

"Whatcha expect, toots? This is a volcano," Valgarv quipped, eager to get back at her for teasinghim earlier. Firia promptly beaned him with her mace.

"Valgarv no baka!" she spat before joining the others in the cave.

After two hours of battling their way through the various areas of the cave Xellos-tachi came to a corridor like passage virtually free of enemies. "That's weird," Xellos said expecting something to jump out at them any second. "There's hardly anything here."

"Well maybe we've gotten rid of all the monsters," Nall suggested.

"Welcome travelers," came a disembodied voice, startling them.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Valgarv called brandishing his sword.

"If you've come to face my trial, you must show me how brave you are otherwise, please return to wherever you've come from."

"Heh! I'm braver than you, you coward!" the aqua haired boy called. "At least I don't hide in shadows like a rabbit!"

The voice laughed. "How amusing you mortals are. As a reward for amusing me, I shall heal any of you who are injured." A soft red light enveloped them and the group found that they indeed had been healed and their equipment was cleaned and repaired. "Now are you brave enough to continue?" the voice asked.

"We're brave enough!" Xellos answered, remembering that no matter what, he must get Lina back.

At the end of the corridor was a wall of flames blocking further advance into the cave. "Well that's it," Zelgadis said when all of Amelia's ice spells failed to douse the stubborn fire. "Might as well give up and go back to Vane now."

"Listen here pal!" Nall said flying over to him so that his face was almost touching the lavender haired boy's. "I've had enough of your lip! I'm not gonna give up on Lina and neither are you! Got it?" The little white dragon then bared his fangs and claws. Zelgadis quickly backed away in fear for his precious face.

"Well do you have any other great ideas?" he asked, "I'd be willing to listen." None of them could come up with anything.

Xellos stood at the wall of fire for a few more seconds then gathered up his pack and courage. "I'm not giving up," he said then walked straight into the flames, not caring what happened to him now.

The others stared, amazed as he emerged on the other side unscathed. Feeling sheepish, Zelgadis followed his comrade. The heat of the flames was real, however the fire was an elaborate illusion. "I should have known," the lavender haired boy muttered, "when we couldn't destroy it with magic." Shortly the others followed as well.

Another hour or two later, Xellos-tachi reached what had to be the Red Dragon's lair. A pair of stone dog-shape gargoyles and another path of fire guarded a rather large opening at the back of the room. Not fearing the flames this time, they proceeded only to be blocked by of all people –

"Martina!" Zelgadis cried.

"Hello, Zel-kun," the mint haired fortuneteller said with a flirtatious smirk. "I knew you'd be here. Too sad that I also knew that you'd die here. Fido! Rex! Sick 'em!" With that, she vanished then the two gargoyles came to life.

"OH #%^@!" they said in unison.

"Come back here you hussy!" Amelia shouted.

"Gomen ne, princess," came Martina's voice. "I'll have to give you a rain check on that. You know how it is. People to kill, a planet to take over. Jya ne!"

"Shimatta!" cursed Xellos, as the gargoyles advanced on the group.

Sorry kiddies, but I'll have to leave you hanging until next month, my life has become a living hell! Mwhahahahahaha!! Note to self: switch to decaf.

Amelia: You're mean Sakura-san! What if Zelgadis-san dies?!

Sakura: Do you really think I'll let him?

Zel: I should be so lucky.

Sakura: (bops him with Xel's staff) Quiet you or it's back to the Rabid Fangirls you go.

Zel: Eep. (runs like a bat from you know where)

Sakura: It's good to be the miko. Anyhoo in other news, I'll be closing my site as soon as stupid Crosswinds is done with their security renovation and allows me access to my pages again. It doesn't mean I'll stop writing though. Not even a herd of rabid Nagas could stop me. I'll just be posting my stuff here at FF.net from no on. Keep checking each month to see if I uploaded anything new. Till then, same bat time, same bat channel.


	10. Part 10: Three Down, One to Go

Slayers Lunar Julie Gilbert Normal Julie Gilbert 1 98 2001-11-10T22:18:00Z 2001-11-10T23:56:00Z 4 1400 7982 66 15 9802 9.3821 

Slayers Lunar

Part 10: Three Down, One To Go

By Sakura

            "Thunder Thrust!" The gigantic lightning storm called down by the lavender haired mage sent the gargoyle dogs howling in pain.

            "Blizzard!" His black haired companion quickly froze the last of the fiery creatures solid. "Xellos-kun, Valgarv-san quick!" Amelia shouted.

            The other two boys didn't need to be told twice. They rushed forward and quickly hacked away at the remaining gargoyle with their swords while Firia lent a hand using mace-sama.

            "I knew you'd beat my pets," Martina's voice called from the Red Dragon's lair. "Just as I have seen, you've grown quite a lot Xellos-kun. But not enough to stop our master! Ta-ta!" With that the evil fortuneteller laughed maniacally, her voice slowly fading away into silence.

            "You don't think it's too late, do you?" Amelia asked timidly.

            "I hope not," Xellos said clenching the hilt of his still drawn sword. "For our and Lina's sake."

            "Well let's not stand here all day! Let's get goin'!" Valgarv said grabbing hold of the blonde priestess and dragging her further into the cave.

            "Just what the hell are you doing?!" she yelled, fighting the returning feelings she thought she had gotten rid of. 'Why is he so hard to get over?!' Firia thought as she was being pulled along.

            Not being ones to be left behind, the others quickly followed –

            Only to find a completely empty chamber. "We're too late," Nall said, lowering his head.

            "Now what?" Valgarv asked, gritting his teeth.

            "Travelers," came the voice they heard earlier.

            "W-Who's there?" Amelia said from behind Firia who held her mace at the ready.

            "No need to be afraid, my friends." The lair then was lit with a soft red glow and a translucent form of a red dragon appeared before them.

            "How pretty!" the black haired girl said admiring the ghostly dragon.

            The dragon smiled sadly. "Thank you young ones for braving my challenge. I only wish that my body had not been stolen so I can congratulate you in person." She then lowered her head and looked at Xellos who started to blush at the sudden scrutiny. "You are the one who seeks to be the next Dragonmaster are you not?"

            "Y-Yes ma'am," the purple haired boy replied.

            The ghostly dragon chuckled. "You have great potential, my boy. I shall lend you my power. Be careful young ones, the Magic Emperor is still a powerful enemy. Go now and seek out the rest of my brethren."

            "Wait, Red Dragon!" Nall cried, wanting to learn more of himself and other dragons.

            The dragon faded and the glow flared up only to die down and leave a red shield in the dragon's place. Xellos took the ancient artifact solemnly and vowed to beat the stuffing out of Rezo and those women for what they did. 

No one said a word as they left the cave when Firia chanted an Escape Litany.

­­­­­­­___________________________________________

"Hey lemme drive for a while," Firia said grabbing for the balloon's rudder.

"I really don't think you should be doing that Firia-san," Amelia said getting nervous as the airship began to rock slightly.

"Hey!" Zelgadis said trying to stop the blonde priestess who was now pulling on the steering device.

"Oh come on, Zelly. Just one little turn. Pwetty pwease?" she said batting her eyes.

"NO! And don't call me Zelly!" he yelled back pulling equally hard on the rudder.

"Um… guys…" Xellos said noticing the balloon was now acting rather strangely.

"Shut up!" snapped Zelgadis and Firia.

Then the rudder had the bad timing to break off in the priestess' hands.

"Oopsie," she said sheepishly.

"'Oopsie', she says," Zelgadis muttered under his breath.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Amelia screamed as soon as the airship jerked violently then began to spin out of control.

"Way to go, Fi-chan. Now we're gonna – DIE!!!!!!!!!" Valgarv yelled.

"Oh shut up!!!" The blonde then smacked him silly with her beloved mace.

"Yare yare," said their purple haired leader as he clung to the basket for dear life.

___________________________________________

Thankful to be alive, the group had made their way to the tiny mountain village of Lynton in the East Stadius Zone.

"Great Goddess! What's that awful noise?!" Firia said, wishing her ear ornaments were better earplugs.

"It's dreadful!" Amelia said wincing.

"Aye that it is lassie," said an old man at the entrance. "The wind used to sound so nice, but now…" He then fell asleep.

"Hey, why don't we see what's making that noise and fix it?" Amelia suggested.

"Did you hit your head when we crashed, Amelia?" Nall asked. "You can't fix the wind."

"No you can't," Zelgadis agreed, "But there's got to be something that's making the wind sound like this."

"Right you are kid." They jumped in startlement.

"Who are you 'jii-chan?" Valgarv asked when he noticed a middle-aged man had come out of the largest house at the back of town.

"Oh no one. Just the mayor here. But your friend's right. There's something blocking the wind in the cave near here. You see, when the wind blows through that cave it sounds kinda like music, but now –"

"We'll fix it for you, Mr. Mayor," Amelia said perkily.

"Ame-chan!" Zelgadis yelled.

"I'd normally laugh in your face, missy, but there's something about you kids. I'll go tell the guards at the cave to let ya in, but be careful it's full of monsters in there." The mayor said before heading off toward the cave.

"Thanks a lot, Amelia. Just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" Firia said annoyed at the idea of traipsing through yet _another_ cave.

"But it's unjust to leave these poor people like this," the black haired princess argued.

"We're here to find the Blue Dragon, Amelia," Zelgadis said, "We can't afford to be sidetracked. Rezo's already gotten to two dragons."

"It's all right," Xellos said, trying to keep his friends together. "Besides, we don't even _know_ where the dragon is. So I guess we can help them, who knows they might know where the Blue Dragon lives."

"Sound's good to me chief," Valgarv said patting his sword. "I could go for some action."

Zelgadis reluctantly gave in and dragged himself after his friends. 'I'm going to regret this,' he said silently.

___________________________________________

"Well hello there, Phil!" said the Blue Dragon, yawning slightly. "Is there some trouble? People don't usually come in here and wake me up unless L-sama's having some problems. Oh my! You're not Phil! The old boy never had a chest like that."

Amelia blushed. "I'm Phil's daughter, Amelia," she explained, "Um… nice to meet you."

"Oh so ol' Phil finally got to settle down, ne? Just how long have I been asleep? It must be pretty long since I don't remember seeing any of you before."

"Um… I don't want to be rude here, but you're in danger," Xellos said.

"Oh? How so son? What could possibly be dangerous to a dragon?"

Xellos-tachi then went on to explain just what had been going on to the rather laid back dragon.

"So that's what's been going on up there," the dragon said once they had finished their tale. "That's too bad. I knew Rezo. Sure the guy was a bit weird, but I never thought he'd turn out to be a bad guy."

"He's not!" Zelgadis shouted, "He's just… not himself."

The Blue Dragon chuckled amusedly. "OK. Whatever you say kiddo. Xellos-kun, you have a lotta guts going up against a guy like Rezo. So I'll lend you a hand since you're friends with Phil and all." There was a sudden tremor, and then as quickly as it came, was gone. "Go and help yourself," the dragon said indicating a side passage that hadn't been there on the way in.

Inside the small alcove was a red helmet with white fur trim. Just as the purple haired boy lifted it, there was a loud roar coming from the dragon's lair. Turning back, they saw Sylphiel blast the dragon with a beam of evil looking black energy.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Nall screamed as the amicable dragon vanished leaving them to face the Vile Tribe member alone.

"You b@#%*!!!" Valgarv yelled, lunging forward, his sword drawn. He was immediately stopped by an invisible wall.

"I'm really sorry about this, Xellos-kun, but you must understand that we have to do this," the purple haired woman said apologetically.

"But why, Sylphiel-san?" the purple haired boy asked.

"You're not ready to truly understand why just yet. I only wish that you hadn't insisted on interfering."

"You gave us no choice, you witch!" Nall yelled, his back arched and fur bristling.

"I wish you the best of luck, young man," the evil priestess said without malice, "But for your own sake, I wish you'd give up. Until we meet again." The purple haired villainess then vanished in a flash of light.

"Dammit!" Firia said, smashing the wall with mace-sama. "I'm definitely gonna get them good!"

"Blue Dragon…" Nall whispered.

"Lina…" Xellos' mind echoed his flying friend's feelings.

As in the Red Dragon's cave, no one spoke as they left.

___________________________________________

Meanwhile, Rezo was in his ultra secret base gloating over his growing collection of defeated dragons. "Three down, one to go," he said triumphantly, then laughed his head off.

___________________________________________

I'm going to do a lot of cutting with the game script from here on 'cause it's taking longer than I thought to finish this baby. Sorry if I confused anyone with the fast forwarding. Anyhoo lemme know whatcha think.

Attention all readers and reviewers, I'd like to do a songfic with the song 'The Girl Is Mine' by Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney, but I don't know if I should do it as a continuation of my Weiss fic or a Digimon one with TK, Davis, and Kari. Please let me know what you guys think. I'd really appreciate some feedback on this. Just e-mail me or you can leave your vote in your review.


	11. Part 11: Home, HOme on the Range

Slayers Lunar

Part 11: Home, Home on the Range

By Sakura

            After what seemed like an eternity, the group finally made it to the exit of the Tamur Pass only to be stopped by a black clad woman.

            "Eris!" Firia growled, wasting no time in whipping out her mace. "You'll pay for what you did to my dad!"

            "Oh really now?" the middle sister of the three villainesses said in amusement. "And what can you _children_ do against me and my… Guards!!!!!!" 

            Suddenly they were cornered by a group of three armored monsters and a sorcerer.  "Heh! No prob," Valgarv said swiping at one of the armored monsters. Shortly Xellos and the others followed suit with Firia occasionally healing a nasty bruise or two. In no time, the 'guards' were defeated.

"Damn you!!! I'll see you die yet!!" Eris yelled as she conjured more of her minions. This time a group of _four_ of the armored monsters and two sorcerers. "Ha! See if you can get out of this kiddies!" The black haired woman laughed triumphantly.

"Oh boy, the babe doesn't hold back does she?" the aqua haired boy muttered as he quickly leapt in front of Firia as one of the monsters was about to attack her.

            "I could have handled that!" the blonde priestess said, secretly relieved he saved her in the nick of time.

            "Sure you could, Fi-chan," he said, gritting his teeth; the monsters were slightly stronger than the previous bunch. "But we don't have time for your prayers to be answered.

            "Hmph!" she said as she beaned one of the sorcerers with mace-sama.

            Panting, the group stood before Eris, her monsters finally defeated. "Give it up Eris," Xellos said leveling his sword at her. "You're beaten."

            "I'll give you this much," she said as calmly as she could manage, "You've definitely improved since Meribia. But I'm afraid this is where it ends." As with before, another wave of monsters appeared and cornered the heroes. However, this time there were too many for a group of five no matter how strong they may have gotten. "Sayonara brats!" Eris then laughed and vanished, not bothering to see to it that her master's enemies were indeed defeated.

            "Uh-oh," Valgarv said, still tired from the last bunch.

"'Uh-oh', he says," Zelgadis said, sending a thunder spell at the monsters as Amelia began to cast a shield spell.

            "Stop arguing and fight!" Xellos said swiping furiously at a few monsters heading his way.

            Had Eris stayed, she would have witnessed a blinding flash of light then a couple volleys of arrows shoot seemingly from nowhere and completely vanquish the monsters. Looking up, the group saw a dark haired man dressed in animal skins on horseback on the far end of the canyon cliff. An equally dressed blonde woman was beside him on of all things –a huge wolf. The man smiled at them briefly before clucking his tongue and rode away. The woman stared at them for a moment then followed her companion.

            "I wonder who they were," Amelia said once they were able to catch their breath.

            "Who cares, I'm bushed," Valgarv said slumping against one wall.

            "Val no baka!" Firia smacked him with her mace. "They saved our hides so it's only right we should find out who they were and thank them."

            "Yeah, yeah. But I'm pooped. Can't we ask later."

            "I am kinda tired Xel," Nall said, agreeing with the aqua haired boy. "In fact my wings are killing me.

            "We'll take a break in the next town, ok?" the purple haired leader said heading out of the pass.

­­­­­­­___________________________________________

The village of Tamur was tiny. It consisted of only a few rickety log buildings and one bar. After a quick healing at the village's only tourist attraction – a statue of L-sama – and some supply restocking they headed toward the north end, hoping to find some better info on the whereabouts of the last and final dragon.

"Hey there kids. Didn't expect to find you here," a man with a beard and red beret said as they were about to exit through the north gate.

"Laike!" Xellos said greeting him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just going to visit a friend who lives nearby. How goes your quest to save Lina?"

Xellos frowned. "No too good sir, all the other dragons have been captured and our airship is in pieces."

"And we don't where to find the Black Dragon," Amelia said sadly.

"Hmm… I see," Laike said gravely, "That is bad, but were you able to pass the trials?" he asked Xellos. The purple haired boy nodded. "Well then, that's something to go on. I don't know where the dragon is, but I do know how to get that contraption of yours fixed."

"Really?" Amelia asked, her eyes pleading.

"It just happens that my friend Jiiras is an inventor. He just might be able to make you another one of those airships."

"That'd be wonderful Laike-san," Firia said, "Where does this Jiiras live?"

"In a tower not too far from here, but there's a slight catch."

"I knew it," Valgarv growled.

The man ignored him. "Jiiras doesn't like company much and I'm afraid if I take all of you, you'd wind up spooking him."

"Oh, that's too bad," Amelia said. "So what shall we do?"

"I'll take Xellos-kun," Laike said.

"Me?!" Xellos asked, surprised.

"It's been a while since Reza and I'd like to hear exactly what you've been up to. I could also give you some pointers with your swordsmanship along the way."

Xellos looked at the others.

"Go ahead, Xellos-kun," Amelia said.

"Yeah we won't mind waitin'," Valgarv said eager to sample the 'refreshments' at the bar.

"Well, ok. I'll go with you Laike-san."

"Good. Don't worry kids, I promise to bring him back in one piece." Laike then laughed causing Xellos and the others to sweatdrop.

___________________________________________

The trip to Jiiras' tower was short indeed only a couple hours walk from Tamur. However what took the two so long was the confusing labyrinth of pipes and the monsters inhabiting them. Xellos was exhausted whereas his much older companion hadn't even broken out in a sweat.

The topmost room was cluttered with bookcases, gears and various what-nots that an inventor required. Toward the back was a large desk, equally cluttered. Sitting at it was a smallish red furred fox with an eye-patch over one eye. Xellos politely cleared his throat.

The fox looked up and then leaned forward to get a better look at the people before him. "Can't ya read kid? The signs said 'Keep out! Do not disturb the genius!' That's me, Jiiras. I hate noise, and I like people even less. Now get out!" He then went back to reading whatever it was he was reading before.

"It's good to see you again too, Jiiras," Laike said chuckling.

"Hmph," the fox answered. "Last time you were here, I nearly blew the tower up."

The bearded man laughed. "And whose fault was it for messing with that stuff?"

"Why are you here, Laike? I'm a busy man." 

"I need a favor old friend," he said.

"Figures," Jiiras replied. "All right make it quick."

"Thanks. Xellos-kun here is in need of a flying machine," he said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"No way," Jiiras said looking at Xellos, "That kid's too weak for such a thing."

"What if I said he was on a quest to become the next Dragonmaster and defeat the Magic Emperor?"

"I'd say you're both nuts," was the fox's reply, "But if you think this kid can do it, then all right I'll do it. Only so you'd leave me the heck alone."

"Thanks a heap, Jiiras. You won't regret this."

"Hmph. I'd better not." The fox then got up and began to search among his books for the plans he drew up a while ago.

"I'll stay here and lend ol' Jiiras a hand," Laike said pulling Xellos aside, "He has a nasty habit of getting distracted. By the way, Xel-kun I did hear a rumor that the last dragon may be some where in the plains south of Tamur. Why don't you check it out?"

"Thanks Laike-san. I really appreciate this," he said blushing slightly.

"Thank me by beating that creep, kid. I'm counting on you."

"I'll do my best."

Laike smiled. "I know you will Xel-kun. Good luck. Oh and take the door over there if you want to bypass those monsters."

Xellos facefaulted. If Laike knew of a way to bypass the monsters, then why hadn't he said so before?! Sighing the purple haired boy took his friend's advice and left the tower.

___________________________________________

Xellos arrived at the bar to find Valgarv _and _Firia completely wasted and an extremely embarrassed Amelia.

"Oh! Xellos-kun! You're back!" she said relieved.

"Heya buddy! Where'sh the old guy?" Valgarv slurred.

"He's helping Jiiras build an airship," he replied even though the other boy probably couldn't understand him at the moment.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Amelia said. "But we still don't know where to find the Black Dragon."

"Laike-san mentioned he heard a rumor that the dragon may be south of here," Xellos explained.

"All right! Lesh get goin'!" Firia said before letting out a rather un-lady like belch.

"Really Firia-san you shouldn't be drinking so much," Amelia chided.

"I'm 'k," the blonde replied. "Jush a bit ti- ti- shleepy."

"Yare, yare," Xellos said "By the way, where's Zelgadis-kun?"

As if on cue, the lavender haired boy strode through the bar door. "Oh you're back Xellos-kun. How did it go?"

"What about hish back?" Valgarv asked.

'Why me?' Zelgadis thought.

"Laike-san's helping Jiiras-san build us an airship," Amelia said, "We were just waiting for you."

The lavender haired boy looked displeased for a moment but quickly wiped the look off he face. "Any news on the dragon?"

"There's a rumor he's in the plains somewhere south of here," Xellos replied.

"Oh goody more walking then?"

"Where did you go anyway Zel-kun?" Amelia asked.

"I… um… was trying to find out some more information about the area," he said nervously. "You'd better get to the north end quick though. I was about to tell you something's going on up there."

"Oh! We'd better go then," the black haired girl said. "Come on you two." She then dragged Firia while Xellos and Zelgadis dragged Valgarv.

"Hey babe, yer cute," Valgarv said groping Zelgadis. "Wanna have some fun?"

"Yaaaaaaahhhhh! Kindly keep your filthy hands to yourself!" the lavender haired boy said swatting away the taller boy's roving hands.

 At the north end of town, a man was hanging from a post, a crowd stood around him, yelling and jeering.

"That poor man!" Amelia said. "We've got to get him down! No matter what he did, it isn't just!"

"Amelia, he's probably a criminal. He deserves his punishment," Zelgadis said.

"But I'm sure he didn't have a trial! He has to have one so his side of the story can be heard."

"Amelia, Zelgadis-kun does have a point," Xellos began.

"I'm cutting him down!" With that the princess then sent a fireball at the hanging man and it burnt the rope, setting him free.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" a dark haired man dressed in animal skins demanded. "That man is a criminal! Are you in cahoots with him?!"

"You're the one from the Tamur pass!" Nall said recognizing him.

"What did he do?" Xellos asked.

"He's been selling false medicine to the people around here. In case you haven't known, there is a deadly plague going around."

"Oh wonderful, what next?" Zelgadis muttered.

"This man was cashing in on the people's suffering and now you've let him get away. Now you must pay for his crimes!" He then drew his bow and fitted an arrow.

"W-wait a minute. We didn't do anything!" Zelgadis said.

"You allowed a criminal to go free. You must pay," the man said not lowering his bow.

"Will you let us go if I win?" Xellos asked.

"Are you challenging me boy?" he asked, "Very well then. I will let you and your friends go but only if you defeat me."

With that, the two began their duel.

Half an hour later, the man lowered his bow, his quiver empty and out of breath. "Enough I yield. You are a true warrior young man. I will let you go."

"T-Thank you," Xellos replied, equally exhausted.

"I am Lei and this is Xelas," the man said indicating the woman who had been by his side the whole time. "We are people of the plains tribe. Should you ever need our help, seek us at the village of Pao. Please take this as a symbol of our respect." Lei handed Xellos a strange carved necklace. "You are indeed a worthy warrior."

"I-I can't take this," Xellos said seeing that it was hand carved and apparently valuable.

"Are you refusing our gift?" Lei asked. Not wishing to insult the plainsman, Xellos finally accepted the necklace. "We must catch that villain," Lei said mounting his horse as Xelas mounted her wolf. "However, should you wish to travel southward be careful. The Forest of Illusion is full of powerful monsters."

"Oh joy," Zelgadis muttered.

"Thanks again, Lei-san," Xellos said.

"Take care." Lei and Xelas then rode off in search of the conman.

"Xellos-kun, let me see that necklace for a second," Amelia said. After handing it over to the black haired princess, she examined it closely. "I thought so! Doesn't this carving look like a dragon?" she asked showing it to him.

"Hey! You're right!" Nall said. "Not only does it look like a dragon, but whatever it's made of is black!"

"I bet Lei-san knows where to find the Black Dragon," Amelia said.

"Right," Xellos said gathering up his pack. "Let's head south."

Zelgadis was about to protest, but one look from Amelia, he backed down.

___________________________________________

After hours of hiking through dense underbrush and almost constant monster encounters, the group had set up camp in the only clearing in the forest. "I say we go back," Zelgadis complained, "There's absolutely no way out of this forest."

            "Says who?" Valgarv said, "I bet we find the way in the morning. 'Side's you just wanna wuss out on us and go back to yer mommy!"

            "I'm not 'wussing out'!" the lavender haired boy retorted. "I'm just being practical."

            "Sure looks like wussing out," Valgarv spat.

            "That's enough!" Amelia yelled. "The Black Dragon needs our help and so does Ms. Lina! Now shut up you two and go to sleep!"

            Both boys gulped and promptly stopped arguing.

___________________________________________

The next day, they were greeted by a couple of plainsmen.

"Are you traveling to the plains?" one asked, "It would be best if you went back."

"We're looking for Lei," Xellos replied. "We have something to ask him."

"That necklace!" the other said noticing the dragon around Amelia's neck. "Are you the one who defeated Lei in battle?"

"It was me," Xellos said, "He gave it to me."

"Well then," the first one said, "Allow us to give you safe passage to our village."

"Thank you," Amelia said, "We haven't been able to find a way out."

"Follow us," the other plainsman said.

When they came to a patch of bushes slightly different than the rest of the forest, the plainsmen then spoke in an unrecognizable language and the bushes parted allowing them to pass. "Our village is just south of here," one of them said. "We shall go ahead and inform the guards of your arrival."

"Woah!" Nall said, "No wonder we couldn't find a way out."

___________________________________________

            After a short trip through seemingly endless green meadows, they arrived at the plains village of Pao.

            "The chief is waiting for you in his tent," one of the guards said, recognizing the group.

            "Thank you," Xellos said after asking for directions.

            "Xellos-kun! What brings you to our fair village?" Lei asked.

            "It's about this necklace," the purple haired boy began, "It looks like a black dragon and we were looking for one. Do you know where it is?"

            Lei frowned. "It has been my people's sworn duty to protect the Black Dragon. If you intend any harm, I must ask you to leave."

            "We need to warn the dragon about the Magic Emperor," Nall said, "He's been targeting the dragons."

            "This is grave news," Lei said, "I don't doubt the disappearance of singers, our own included, isn't connected somehow."

            "A good friend of ours was kidnapped also," Amelia said, sadly. "She was a singer."

            "Xel-kun here's trying to become the next Dragonmaster so he can save her," Firia added.

            "I wish you luck, my friend, but alas I can not let you into the fortress. Only members of my tribe are allowed in. No exceptions."

            "I see, thank you for you help, Lei-san," Xellos said, "You should have this back." He then handed the necklace over to Lei. "I'm not really that good of a warrior."

            "Nonsense! You were able to best me in a fair fight. You keep it."

            "Thank you."

            "Lei!!!" a badly wounded Xelas burst into the tent. "She's in the fortress! The Black Songstress is after the dragon!"

            "What?! How did that witch get past our guards?!" he said.

            "Pardon me, but what's a Black Songstress?" Amelia asked.

            "An evil witch whose singing poisons people," Lei said hatefully, "She's the reason for the plague I mentioned."

            "Oh," Amelia replied.

            Just then an evil sounding voice came to their ears. It was a dark and foreboding song, yet somehow familiar to Xellos. Suddenly, Amelia, Firia, and Xelas fell to the ground, screaming in pain before passing out.

            "Firia!" Valgarv shouted.

            "Amelia!" echoed Zelgadis.

            "Damn that witch she's here!" Lei dashed from the tent and towards the voice.

            "What's going on?! What happened to the girls?!" Valgarv asked, clenching his fists. "C'mon Fi-chan! Wake up!"

            "We've got to get into that fortress!" Xellos said, angry.

            "You need permission from our elder," a blond plainsman said who had seen Xelas rush in and came to see what was going on.

            "Right! Let's go minna!" Xellos said rushing out of the tent.

            "The others and I will look after your friends," the plainsman said, noticing Zelgadis and Valgarv's concern for the girls.

            Nodding their thanks, the other boys then followed their leader and headed for the elder's tent.

___________________________________________

Sakura: Phew! Finally got another chapter up!

Zel: About time. The sooner you finish this, the happier I'll be.

Sakura: Watch it Stone Boy or I'll never end it! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Lina: Yare, yare. Please review this insane crap.


	12. Part 12: Boys’ Night Out or Surprise! Su...

Slayers Lunar

Part 12: Boys' Night Out or Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!

By Sakura

            "I hope Zelas is all right," Lei Magnus said panting as the boys came to rest at monsterless room of the Black Dragon Fortress near Pao's current location.

            "She and the others'll be fine," Valgarv said also out of breath.

"How can you say that so calmly?!" Zelgadis shouted wiping the lock of sweat drenched hair from his face.

"Oi c'mon, Zelly. You've seen the girls fight. They're strong, so they'll make it," the aqua haired boy said trying to sound reassuring and hiding his own concern for Firia.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've said about them," Nall piped up from Xellos' shoulder. "You feeling ok?"

"Shut yer hole, cat!" Valgarv shot back, blushing foolishly.

"I'm glad you think that, Val-kun, but we've got to stop whoever did that to them," their purple haired leader said.

"I quite agree, young man," said a strange rumbling voice.

Lei drew out his bow and arrows while the others got out their weapons. The room went dark suddenly then as the light returned, a transparent figure of a black dragon was before them. 

            "Don't tell me we're too late," Nall said forlornly.

"Again," Xellos added.

"I am afraid so little one. The Magic Emperor has gotten me as well," the dragon's spirit replied sadly.

"Dammit!" Valgarv swore. "How're we gonna beat this guy now?"

"Do not despair young warrior," the dragon said. It then turned to look at Xellos. "You are the one who wishes to be Dragonmaster, correct?" The purple haired boy nodded nervously. "I have a favor to ask of you. Please destroy my body before that vile man uses it for his evil purposes."

"I will," Xellos replied "I only wish we've been able to get here sooner."

            "Trouble yourself not young one. What has happened was fate. If you are truly our next Dragonmaster, then may this help you in your battles."

            The dragon's spirit glowed then shrank to form a suit of black-scaled armor. "Do not give up hope my friends. You may yet defeat Rezo." the dragon's voice said before fading into oblivion.

"Not again," Nall moaned, his head and wings drooping.

"Well I'm not going to waste anymore time I'm going to make that witch pay," Lei said, clenching his teeth. The plainsman then dashed out of the room.

            "Yeah he's right. I bet whoever hurt the girls is still here," Valgarv said, following their latest friend.

"Lina…" Xellos said, even more worried about his missing 'sister'.

"We're going to save her. Don't you worry," Zelgadis placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Now let's get going before those two get themselves knocked all the way to the Blue Star."

            Xellos nodded then followed the lavender haired boy. 

When they reached the arena like top of the fortress, the boys received the shock of their lives.

Standing beside the comatose boy of the Black Dragon, was a red haired girl in a rather flashy sorceress outfit just like the one Lina had worn when she was kidnapped. Off to the other side was the Magic Emperor. 

"Lina?!" Xellos and Nall exclaimed simultaneously, surprised to finally find her.

"Hey babe how've ya been?" Valgarv asked.

            "Have some respect horn boy," Zelgadis said, "That's a lady you're looking at. Of course you wouldn't know how to recognize one unless someone's around to tell you."

            "You wanna care to repeat that to my sword?" the aqua haired boy said angrily.

            "Quit it you two, there's something wrong," Lei said noticing the strange blank look on the girl's face.

            "Did you miss you little playmate, boy?" Rezo said. They didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking behind the helmet of his armor. "Lina-chan why don't you say hello to your old friends."

            The girl then stepped forward.

"Lina, what's wrong? It's us," Nall said, getting creeped out by her blank eyes.

The girl continued to stare at the group, then began to sing. It wasn't the same happy and innocent song she and Xellos had been practicing back at Burg. It was a horrible, dark and sinister song that made their heads ache.

"What's going on?" Zelgadis asked clutching his head.

"She's the dark songstress that's been plaguing us!" Lei said barely able to notch an arrow onto his bow.

"Lei-san, don't! Lina's not like this!" Xellos begged.

"I have to save my people, Xellos-kun," he replied. Xellos then stepped in the path of the arrow. "Please move, I have no desire to kill you as well."

"Lina! Wake up!" Xellos said, ignoring the weapon pointing at his back. "Don't you remember us?"

The redhead didn't hear him. "It's no use, brat," Rezo said. "She's given herself completely to our cause. I'll leave them to you Lina-chan." He then vanished.

"Come back here ya b@$^@%#!" Valgarv yelled.

She began to change her song slightly and they were frozen in place. When she finally stopped singing, she turned to the dragon's body and spoken in an emotionless tone.

"Black Dragon, destroy these fools!"

Suddenly the dragon's lifeless body came alive and began to advance on them. Rezo reappeared grabbing hold of the red haired girl. "Listen well, _Dragonmaster_," he spat, "If you want your precious Lina back, I dare you to challenge me at my base in the Frontier – if you survive that is." He then laughed maniacally, disappearing with Lina.

"Damn! We can't go after them!" Valgarv said, narrowly escaping a swipe from the dragon's claws.

­­­­­­­___________________________________________

"U-Uso (It's a lie)!" Amelia said, shocked. "Ms. Lina can't –"

"That namagomi creep!" Firia said swinging her mace and making those nearby duck and nearly collapsing Lei's teepee. "He's gonna suffer big time for this!"

"Yeah, but we've gotta find him first, toots," Valgarv said, "So are we gonna get to the Frontier? Any ideas fearless leader?" he asked his rather pensive purple haired friend.

"I think I may be of help," said a scruffy looking man with a red beret.

"Laike-san!" Xellos greeted, surprised to see the strange wanderer.

"Laike-sensei!" Lei said happily getting up and bowing before going back to his seat. "It's good to see you again."

"Sensei?" Nall asked confused.

"Who do you think taught me how to fight?" the young plains chief said proudly.

"How've you been, kiddo? You've got yourself quite a babe there," Laike said noticing Zelas. Lei blushed slightly.

"So what brings you here, Laike-san?" Zelgadis asked.

 "I was looking for you kids. Jiiras wanted me to tell you that the airship's ready to go when you are."

"Great more flying," Valgarv muttered under his breath and earning a smack from the blonde priestess.

"That's wonderful! Now we can go save Ms. Lina!" Amelia said, her eyes sparkling.

"Well I'm proud of you Xel-kun. You finally got to be Dragonmaster," Laike said, a strange sad look on his face. "Congrats son, but be careful. Rezo is still powerful and he has the power of all the dragons now."

"I will and thanks for everything, sir."

"No need to thank me, son. Just stop that idiot for me."

 "Xel-kun, I want you to have this," Lei said, handing him a very expensive looking sword. "I'm much better with a bow than a sword so it's no use to me anyway."

"I can't accept it, Lei-san. Not after… what happened."

"Nonsense!" Zelas said, "From what you told me, your Lina wasn't really responsible for our troubles. It was that Rezo monster."

"Please take it," Lei pleaded. "I want to help fight with you, but my people come first. Think of it as my way of helping you on your quest."

"Ok," the purple haired boy said, finally agreeing. "Thank you Lei-san."

"No thank you, my friend. You and the others will always have a place at our table," Lei replied.

"Oi! Are we gonna beat that jerk or what?" Firia said impatiently from the teepee's entrance.

Xellos-tachi sweatdropped then said their goodbyes to their new friends before heading back to Jiiras' tower.

___________________________________________

After spending the night at the foxman's, the group was ready to board the airship. "You brats be careful with it. That's the finest piece of work I've ever made," Jiiras said proudly.

"Will it take us to the Frontier, Jiiras-san?" Xellos asked.

"Kid, it'll take you all the way around the world and back! Now get going, I've got tons of work to do."

"Might as well get this over with," Valgarv said eyeing the contraption warily.

Just then Zelgadis stepped up, blocking his way to the gangplank. "I can't let you go on with this," he said.

"Wadda you mean, Zelly?" the horned boy asked, perplexed. "Get outta my way before I change my mind."

"Please Zel-san, Ms. Lina's waiting for us," Amelia pleaded.

"Amelia, if you go, you'll get killed. I can't let that happen. I don't want any of you to die. I was hoping you'd give up Xel-kun, but now I have no choice. Please forgive me."

He then sent a lightning spell at the ship. There was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared, there was a gaping hole in the ship.

"Oh no!" Jiiras said. "My masterpiece! The brat's shorted the engine! We need a whole new one!"

"Zelgadis-san, h-how could you?!" the black haired princess asked.

"That's because he's been working for us all along, you silly girl." Out of nowhere, Martina appeared next to the guilty apprentice mage. "Excellent work Zel-kun. I couldn't have done better myself,"

"You scum!" Valgarv said, being barely restrained by the others.

"Val, don't. They're not worth it," Firia said, looking at him pleadingly. "'Sides, he'll get his soon enough. Do you really think Rezo's gonna reward you for this?" she spat at the lavender haired boy.

"I just wanted to protect you, Amelia," he said, lowering his head. "If any of you hadn't kept insisting we go along with this insanity, I wouldn't have been forced to do to that."

"Zelgadis-san…" The black haired girl could only stare sadly at her friend and schoolmate.

"Well toodles, kiddies. Zel-chan and I have a report to make," Martina said as she and the traitor vanished.

___________________________________________

Sakura: So sorry this chapter's so short minna. My life's been a living hell lately. Anyhoo, bet  

 you didn't expect that. Poor Xel-chan ;__; And on top of that now Zel's turned traitor.

Zel: What's the big idea?! Only a mazoku would do something like that.

Xel: Ah, but you are a mazoku, Zel-kun. ^_^

Zel: I most certainly… AM. NOT. A. MAZOKU!!!!!!!!!! DUG HAUT!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: ZELGADIS!!!!!!!! I JUST CLEANED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zel: Runs like hell from the author waving Gourry's Hikari no Ken.

Amelia: Um… please excuse Ms. Sakura. She's had a bit too much caffeine. Please review this, er, story and tell her what you think.


	13. Part 13: The Final Frontier

Slayers Lunar

Part 13: The Final Frontier

By Sakura

            "Hate to break it to ya toots, but if we keep this up, the ship's gonna burst," Valgarv said to Firia as she tried yet again to get near the huge tower dominating the crater filled wasteland.

            "I think Val-san's right," Amelia said not liking the way the newly repaired airship was vibrating.

            "I guess," the blond priestess replied, reluctantly giving up on attacking the tower for now. "I'll set it down near that town over there. At least I think it's a town."

            After searching for supplies and equipment upgrades at the Vile Tribe infested town, the group decided to act on their latest lead – go through the mine next to town in order to reach the tower, or the 'Grindery' as the locals called it.

            An hour or so later, they were forced to sneak by a bunch of Vile Tribe workers in one of the larger caverns. As they were about to exit from the connecting corridor, an earthquake stuck. Fearing they had been found by Rezo, Xellos-tachi rushed back to see what had happened.

            Much to their relief and shock a landslide had almost completely buried one of the workers.

            "Aren't they going to help that poor man?" Amelia asked, noticing that the other workers hadn't even bothered to look up from their work.

            "It ain't our problem, babe," Valgarv said heading back into the previous corridor.

            "Val-san I can't believe you! It's unjust to leave him to die like this! I'm going to help him!" With that, the black haired princess rushed to the fallen man and frantically began clearing the rocks.

            Sighing Valgarv shook his head and joined her. Soon Xellos and Firia were pitching in also. Within minutes, the worker was freed.

            "Thank you for saving my life," the Vile Tribesman said bowing. "I never thought a human would care enough to risk their life for someone like me."

            "It was the right thing to do," Amelia said, blushing slightly. In spite of the man's greenish skin, she found him to be a bit cute. "I just couldn't let you die there."

            "Hey get back to work ya bums!" the foreman said noticing the small group in the far corner. 

"Rezo'll have our hides if we ain't done on time," one of the workers added.

"Hey it's a bunch of ugly, stinking humans!" said another worker, brandishing his pickaxe as if it were a weapon.

"Uh-oh," Xellos muttered and grabbing hold of the still blushing Amelia and leading the others deeper into the mine before things got worse.

"Hmm, they're a lot braver than we thought," Sylphiel said coming out of the shadows. "I never thought they'd risk their own lives to save one of us like that." As quickly and quietly as she came, the purple haired villainess vanished.

            "How much longer do we have to stay down here?" Nall asked, now officially tired of looking at nothing but dimly lit stone walls.

            "It shouldn't be too long, Nall," Xellos said, 'I hope,' the purple haired dragonmaster added silently. It had taken another hour to get where they were now and still no exit to the outside was visible.

            "I think I see a light up ahead," Firia said noticing the mine was getting a bit brighter.

            As they approached the light, the group found themselves in what appeared to be a graveyard for the mineworkers.

            "Great, at least we know where we'll wind up if we don't get outta here," Valgarv muttered.

            "Please don't say that Val-san," Amelia said, shuddering.

            "We'll get out of here, right Xel?" Nall asked.

            "Right." Their leader didn't feel as confident as he sounded though. There was still no real exit in sight.

            "Hey! There's a statue of L-sama here!" Firia said from the center of the graveyard. "I wonder what it's doing way down here in the middle of the Frontier."

            "That's because, as much as we may hate her, we need L-sama's magic in order to survive in this wasteland," the worker they had rescued earlier explained.

            "Talk about irony," Nall quipped to Xellos.

            "I never really did get to thank you properly," the worker said, blushing at the black haired girl.

            "That's ok, we were just doing what we had to," Amelia said blushing back.

            "Umm… ano… can you tell us if we can get to the Grindery from here?" Xellos asked.

            "Yes. The exit's not to far from here," the Vile Tribesman replied, "Just go through the next two caverns and you'll be out of the mine."

            "Thank you so much," said Amelia.

            The worker blushed again. "It's the least I can do. You're the ones who saved my life."

            "Oi princess!" Valgarv called from the far doorway, "You can flirt later. We've got a friend to save!"

The princess and the worker blushed profusely. "I-I wasn't flirting!" Amelia said indignantly, "I was just thanking him."

"Sure, whatever," replied the aqua haired mercenary.

            As they enter the second room, the group was suddenly plunged into darkness.

            "This can't be good," Nall said not liking the feeling he was getting.

            "Hey who turned off the –" Firia began, but screamed as she felt something grab her. A few moments later Amelia's scream was heard.

            "Amelia! Firia!" the boys yelled.

            When they were able to see again, they were confronted with something they weren't certainly expecting.

            Eris was standing triumphantly on a ledge above them. Next to her stood the girls, covered in strange black ropes, unable to move.

            "Let 'em go, you pushup bra wearing slut!" Valgarv shouted at the scantily clad woman.

            "I will," she said sweetly with a smirk plastered on her face, "If you two fight each other for me."

            "Say what?! You're not only ugly, you're off your rocker!" the horned boy spat back.

            "Well, if you want your girlfriends to die, by all means go on ahead," retorted Eris, ignoring the insult.

            Valgarv gritted his teeth, hating the fact she had them where she wanted and she knew it. "We'll do it," Xellos said sadly. "I'm sorry Val-kun."

            "Good boys. Now make this a good show or you'll precious girls will be the ones to suffer."

            "I'm sorry too, pal," Valgarv said drawing his sword and facing the purple haired boy.

            "Oh, and by the way, it has to be to the death. Only one of you is going to leave here with the ladies," Eris said, before cackling.

            "Xel?" Nall asked when the dragonmaster hadn't responded to the witch's taunt.

            "It's ok, Nall, I'm not going to kill him," he replied, drawing his own sword.

            His aqua haired companion let out his breath upon hearing his friend's statement. "That's good to hear Xel buddy. 'Cause I ain't gonna kill ya either," he whispered back before making the first move.

            The two fought for several minutes, neither landing a blow. "Ok brats, play time's over," an enraged Eris shouted realizing the boys were only mock fighting.

            She was about to zap the disobedient boys, when a white furball flew straight into her face, scratching and biting whatever it could get a hold of. As the witch fought off Nall's attack, the girls were finally able to break free of the ropes.

            "My face! You little fleabag! You've ruined my face!" Eris cried, covering he red and bleeding face. "You'll pay for this!" She then vanished. "If you survive that is," came her disembodied voice as a glowing black ball with eyes and a mouth appeared behind the boys.

            "If I ever see that *bleep* again, I'm gonna – "  Firia waved her mace, causing the others to duck.

            "Please Firia-san, be careful. I'd like to go back to Daddy in one piece," Amelia said, barely escaping the unintended blow.

            "Oopsie, sorry Ame-chan," the priestess apologized. "It's just that…" her voice trailed off sadly.

            "We'll ger 'er babe," Valgarv said putting an arm around her, which earned him a 'kiss' from mace-sama.

            "Would you two please behave for a moment," Xellos began, "We have to figure out how to get into this thing." Firia and Valgarv blushed sheepishly at their leader's reprimand.

            "There's no knobs or even a keyhole," the little white dragon said looking at the huge iron door before them.

            "There should be a secret entrance over to the side a bit." The group turned around to see Sylphiel standing behind them. Valgarv drew his sword and Firia brought out her mace once more, however neither of them struck. They waited for the purple haired woman to explain. "I mean you no harm young dragonmaster," she said, keeping her distance.

            "Why are you helping us, Sylphiel-san," Xellos asked, one hand at his sword's hilt, just in case.

            "I've come to realize that Rezo's way is no the way the Vile Tribe should be using. Even though we've lived in this wasteland for five hundred years, we still wish to live in a fertile place like you do. Rezo's way is too violent, it will only bring us more suffering and innocent people will die. Please stop him before he turns the rest of this world into a lifeless one."

            None of them could move, each pondering on what the purple haired woman said. "You're not trying to trick us are you?" Nall asked.

            "No," the eldest of the three witches said, a sad smile on her face, "No tricks, no more lies, please help us Xellos-kun."

            "I will. We'll stop Rezo _and_ save Lina," vowed the purple haired dragonmaster.

            "Thank you young, Xellos. The password for the secret door is 'Green Earth'." With that the purple haired witch vanished, leaving most of them extremely confused.

            Several hours and monster battles later, Xellos-tachi arrived at a room dominated by two sets of stairs. An odd looking man stood at the top of the stairs.

            "How do you like my masterpiece?" he asked, turning to face them. "I, Taben, the greatest genius in the whole world, built this magnificent Grindery."

            "Who the *bleep* cares!" Valgarv yelled, "Just tell us where the *bleep* the *bleep*ing fruitcake Rezo is!"

            "Tsk, tsk, such language," Taben said shaking his head, "Let me show you my latest invention, it's a killer!" The mad inventor laughed as a section of the floor opened up and Zelgadis wearing a robotic chicken suit rose up from the hole. Xellos-tachi couldn't help themselves and started to laugh their heads off.

            The lavender haired boy glared at them for a few seconds before going back to nervously staring at Amelia. "You shouldn't have come here, Amelia."

            "I had to Zelgadis-kun. I can't let Rezo get away with this."

            "Amelia, it's no use! He's too strong. Go home before it's too late."

            _Crack!_

            A large red handprint appeared on the traitor's face. "Now you listen good, Zelgadis," said a very angry princess, "We are going to stop Rezo and free Ms. Lina, and you are going to either help us or stay out of our way!"

            "Whoah," whispered Valgarv, "That's one heck of a temper."

            "Amelia," Zelgadis said, dumbfounded at the normally shy girl's outburst, "You truly think you can win, don't you."

            "I do. As long as I have my friends with me, I know we'll beat that villain."

            "Maybe it was wrong of me to do what I did after all," Zelgadis said, looking at the floor.

            "You're just realizing that _now_?" Nall spat.

            "I just wanted to protect you, Amelia," he said quietly.

            "Well, it's a tad too late to turn back now, my boy," Taben said, drawing their attention back to him. "Rezo-sama said to take care of some pests and that's what you're going to do." He laughed and brought out a strange looking box.

            Below him, Zelgadis' arm rose and a lightning bolt shot out of the robot's hand.

            "Hey! What gives?!" Valgarv said narrowly dodging the spell. "I thought you were gonna say you're sorry!"

            "It's not me!" Zelgadis replied, "I-It's Taben! He's controlling this damn suit somehow!"

            "Great. Now we've gotta fight this jerk, like it or not," Firia said getting mace-sama ready.

            "Zelgadis-kun…" Amelia murmured before casting a defensive spell.

            Once they had defeated the chicken suit, Amelia immediately made sure Firia healed the lavender haired boy's injuries. "Are you all right now?" she asked him.

            "Thanks for stopping that thing. You'd better get going after Taben before he makes me do something else or worse."

            "Hey Zelly! Aren'tcha coming or not?" Valgarv asked the traitor.

            "What do you mean by that? And do NOT call me 'Zelly'."

            "Come fight with us Zelgadis-kun," Amelia begged, "Please? We really could use your magic."

            "You'd let me join you again, after what I did at Jiiras'?"

            "Will you help us?" Xellos asked, "We're still friends, ne?"

            Zelgadis stared at them for several moments before answering. "I-I'll try my best to make up for my treachery. Thanks for forgiving me."

            "Welcome back, Zelly!" Valgarv said slapping him on the back.

            "I said not to call me that!" the apprentice mage yelled, wincing at the horned boy's strength.

            "All right minna, let's go get Rezo!" Nall said flying out the door at the top of the stairs.

            "You're much too late children!" Rezo said, surprising them in the next room. "My plan is almost complete. You might as well give up."

            "Release Lina!" Xellos shouted at the Magic Emperor.

            "As amusing as you are, Xellos-kun, I have a few finishing touches to attend to. Taben, start the Grindery."

            "As you wish, Rezo-sama." The inventor went over to a strange looking panel and began to fool with a few of the buttons on it. The Magic Emperor then chose to vanish, leaving the heroes behind for now.

            "Rezo! Come back here!" Firia yelled.

            "Not again," Xellos said, crestfallen. Some dragonmaster he turned out to be. Would he ever be able to free Lina? How could he when the one who had kidnapped her kept refusing to fight or listen to him?

            Just then, the Grindery shook violently. Firia chanted an Escape Litany, allowing the group to arrive outside just as the humongous tower began to move upon conveyor belt covered wheels.

            "T-That thing moves?!" Valgarv said as they flew after it.

            "Who cares, horn boy," Zelgadis snapped, "We've got to stop it! Look at where it's headed!"

            "Oh no!" cried Amelia, "It's headed for L-sama's tower!"

            "And Vane," Zelgadis added.

            They floored it, causing the airship to strain itself. Even at top speed, the vehicle was unable to catch up with the now mobile Grindery.

            "Shimatta!" cursed Firia, "We should have told Jiiras to make this bucket of bolts faster!"

            "You were expecting him to build the Millennium Falcon?" Zelgadis spat.

            "Will you two shut up and drive!" Amelia yelled, fearful for her father and hometown's safety.

            When the Grindery arrived at the floating city, it stopped suddenly.

            "Thank goodness," the black haired princess said, relieved.

            "I don't think so, look there Amelia," Zelgadis said, pointing at the tower's top.

            A beam of magic light shot from the tower and struck Vane in an attempt to blast it out of the way of getting to the tower it was guarding. Chunks of the city broke off and fell to the ground below. Another blast shot from the evil tower and hit the city once more. This time the floating city fell to the ground, crashing into the mountain and forest under it.

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DADDY!!!!!" Amelia cried, Zelgadis and Firia doing their best to comfort the frantic girl.

Whoo! What a cliffhanger, ne minna?

Amelia: Sakura-san! How could you do that to my Daddy?!

Sakura: Gomen ne, Amelia. I do have to stick to the script here.

Lina: Speaking of which, if I'm the star, then why did you have me leave the fic for so long?!

Gourry: Actually Lina, it says that Xellos is the star.

Zelgadis: Unfortunately.

Lina: NANI?! (starts to chant the Dragon Slave)

Sakura: Uh-oh!! (hides behind Yugi and Kaiba)

Yugi: Sakura-san what's going on?

Sakura: Don't just stand there you two! Sic your Dark Magician or Blue Eyes on her!

Yugi: Why?

Kaiba: Yes, why should I? Where's Mokuba, onna?!

Everyone but Yugi, Kaiba and Lina: JUST DO IT!!

Lina: DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!!!

Crispy Sakura: You ok, Yu-chan?

Yami Yugi: Don't. Ever. Let. Her. Near. Us. Again.

Sakura: Whatever you say, Yami-chan.

Yami: I was talking about you.

Sakura: Yami!!! Hidoii!!!!! ;_;

Zelgadis: At least she didn't have you wear a stupid chicken suit.

Tsuzuki: Or sic a maniacal doctor after you.

Daisuke: Or have your best friend slap a mind-controlling chip on ya.

Sakura: OK. He gets the idea. Now help me clean this place up.

YY: (Glares)

Sakura: Onegai? (PDE's)

KaizerKen: Review or be fed to my Kimeramon!


	14. Part 14: The Beginning of the End or Lin...

Slayers Lunar

Part 14: The Beginning of the End or Lina Goes Mental

By Sakura

            "You sure about this Amelia?" Zelgadis asked the black haired princess. She had been frantic when Vane came crashing down, but thankfully Phil had managed to evacuate everyone and had teleported to the ground just in time.

            "I want to make sure Rezo pays for what he did to Vane," she vowed, glaring at the gigantic mobile tower, "That madman has to be stopped!"

            "I agree," Xellos said, grabbing the hilt of his sword. "I'm coming Lina." The purple haired Dragonmaster approached one of the lower side doors of the Grindery.

            A group of armored monsters burst our of the evil tower just as they were about to enter, however Xellos-tachi had been expecting something like this would happen and immediately launched into battle. After dispatching two or more waves of an endless stream of monsters and Vile Tribe members, they were forced to fall back.

"There's no *bleep*ing end to 'em!" swore Valgarv.

"Well I'm not giving up," Firia said gripping her mace tighter. "Not until he pays for what happened to Dad."

"Yeah, and how are you gonna do that if you're killed?" Nall asked pessimistically.            

The blonde priestess humphed. Just as she was about to whack an approaching monster, there were was a loud whistling and a hailstorm of arrows came flying over their heads, killing several of the enemies.

"Are you all right, Dragonmaster?" Lei Magnus asked leaping off his horse and running up to them. Xelas calmly followed her boyfriend.

"Lei-san!" Amelia said with relief. "What are you doing here?"

"We saw what happened to the floating city and came to see if we could help. It looks we made it just in time."

"You sure did, pal," Valgarv said smiling warmly. "Thanks for the assist."

"You're welcome, my friend." The plainsman turned to face Xellos. "We'll distract them so you can get inside."

"But…" Xellos attempted in protest.

"We'll be fine. Ours is a race of warriors," Xelas said, proudly, "This is what every warrior dreams of. This will be a battle our children will sing of for generations to come."

"Xelas-san," Xellos said in awe of the plainswoman.

"Oi! Let's get goin' already!" Valgarv called, heading toward the still open door. "You've got a babe to save!"

"Be careful," the purple haired boy said to Lei.

"May L-sama watch over you," he replied, getting back on his horse, Xelas already back on hers and itching for a fight.

"Hang on, Lina! Help's on the way!" Nall said flying after his friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later, they reached a place where they could rest. "What the?!" Nall said as they stepped into sunlight and blinking due to the dim light of the cold metal corridors.

"It's beautiful!" Amelia exclaimed.

They had come upon a good-sized garden about halfway up the Grindery. Tiny fairies flittered to and fro while a single statue of L-sama stood in the center.

"I'm glad you like it," said one green clad fairy coming to perch on Valgarv's head.

"Hey!" he protested indignantly. The fairy only giggled, refusing to leave such a comfortable spot.

"But what's a garden doing here?" Firia asked marveling at the amount of rare flowers lovingly planted.

"Rezo-sama built it for us," said a pink clad fairy as she flew happily by.

"Isn't he the best?!" squealed another fairy.

"But why?!" Xellos asked, perplexed, "Why do such evil things and then make something like this?"

"How dare you say such bad things about Rezo-sama!" the first fairy yelled, "Rezo-sama saved us all from certain doom! He's the most wonderful man in the world! Now get out!!!!!"

The fairies then swarmed on them en masse and started biting and pinching them mercilessly. Xellos-tachi made a beeline for the nearest door. It was a good thing they healed at the statue before talking to the fairies – there was no way they'd be able to go back now.

"Had to open your mouth did you?" Zelgadis said wincing at a particularly large black and blue mark on his hand.

"He didn't mean anything!" Nall spat. "He was just –"

"That's enough Nall," Xellos said redrawing his sword. "We've got to hurry."

The little white dragon shut his mouth in shock. Never before had his friend sounded or looked so determined. No one said a thing as they followed their leader deeper into the Grindery halls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Another hour later, they were unable to go any further due to an invisible wall at the end of a brightly lit corridor.

            "Damn! There's gotta be a way through this!" Firia said, whacking the mace against the invisible barrier.

Suddenly, the blonde priestess went sailing and landed on her face. The barrier had mysteriously disappeared.

            "Thanks babe," Valgarv said helping her to her feet.

            "Wasn't me," she replied shooting a death glare at the aqua haired boy.

            "That's because I lowered the forcefield," said a severely injured Sylphiel.

            "You!!!" Zelgadis snarled.

"You must go now, young Xellos," the purple haired villianess said ignoring the nasty looks the lavender haired apprentice mage was giving her. "Go stop Rezo."

"Why are you helping us?" Amelia asked, confused.

            "As I told you before, what Rezo is doing is wrong. I do want freedom for my people, but not at the cost of innocent lives or destruction of a world I love so much."

            "Sylphiel-san," Xellos said, touched by her words and unexpected help.

"There you are you backstabbing *bleep*!!!!!" yelled Eris appearing with Martina at her side.

"How could you onee-san?! You're one of the Vile Tribe!!!!" screamed the mint haired girl.

 "Go children. I still have a little strength left to hold my sisters here," Sylphiel said standing between the two witches and them.

"You're no longer our sister, Sylphiel," Eris spat.

"You're a traitor who has to be punished!" added Martina.

"Ms. Sylphiel," Amelia started.

"Just go. You're the only ones who can stop him and save this world!"

Nodding, Xellos dragged the protesting princess through the now open doorway. The others quickly followed, each saying a quiet prayer for their newfound ally.

Beyond the doorway was a large and richly decorated room. Two huge metal doors stood at the far end, but that wasn't what interested them. Rezo was standing in the middle of the room, as if expecting them.

"It ends now, Rezo!" Xellos said bravely facing the armor clad Magic Emperor.

            "Indeed it does boy. But it won't be my life that ends this day. Give my regards to Dynast!" With that, the purple haired man shot a ball of magical energy at the group.            Amelia quickly go a shield up while Valgarv, Zelgadis, and Xellos attacked the evil mage with cold steel and magic. Firia , itching to join the boys, stayed behind with the other girl, knowing that she'd be needed for healing purposes. 

            Half an hour later, Rezo was crouching on the floor, mortally wounded. Firia immediately went to work while the others panted for breath. Rezo was one incredibly strong foe. 

"How can this be?" Rezo choked. "I… can't be beaten by a mere boy."

"Give it up, Rezo," Xellos said sadly, having been the one to deal the deathblow to a man he had once greatly admired. "You've lost."

"I'm not finished with you yet," the Magic Emperor said then faded into nothingness.

"Yahoo! We did it!" Nall said flying above them, ecstatic.

"You were a great teacher," Zelgadis said solemnly "I wish I could have had more lessons with you."

"Zelgadis-kun," Amelia said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oi!" called Valgarv. "Check it out!"

They turned to see the doors at the end had opened and there was a balcony with a raised dais outside. On the dais, looking at L-sama's Tower was –

"Lina!" Nall and Xellos exclaimed.

"Don't just stand there buddy," Valgarv said pushing him forward, "Go get 'er!" He then winked, making the dragonmaster blush.

"Don't worry about us," Amelia said smiling.

"We'll wait here," Zelgadis said glad to see the girl they had fought so hard for hadn't been harmed.

Xellos nodded in thanks and approached his adopted sister.

"Lina?" he called, "Are you all right?"

The redhead turned to face him, a blank look in her ruby eyes.

"Lina? Don't you remember me? It's Xellos." 

"The one you know as 'Lina' is no longer in this body," she said in a cold voice that sent shives down his spine. "Leave now or suffer the consequences."

Xellos started climbing the stairs, determined to snap her out of whatever spell Rezo had put on her. "You don't have to act like this anymore Lina. We beat Rezo. It's ok now."

"You are foolish not to obey." There was a flash of light and Lina's peasant clothes had changed into a _very_ skimpy outfit of purple and black leather, a white cape flowed from her shoulders. Her hair was no longer a fiery red, but a golden blonde.

"Lina?!" Xellos stared at his friend and sister, completely stunned. The girli then promptly zapped him, knocking him off the dais steps.

"Xel!" Nall shouted alerting the others. "Why'd you do that Lina?! It's Xel!"

"There is no 'Lina'," she said "Do not interfere dragon." She then turned back to L-sama's Tower. Lina raised both her arms to the sky and began to sing, an evil aura surrounding her. 

It was any eerie song that made all of them cringe. Clouds darkened the sky turning it into an unnatural night. No one could move as they watched in horror as lightning flashed and struck the tower. The tower then began to glow and rise out of the mountain on which it rested on.

 "Lina, why?" Xellos asked, pulling himself up.

"This isn't happening," Zelgadis muttered as they saw the tower reveal itself to actually be a part of a much larger structure.

"What in L-sama's name is that?!" Firia asked.

"Magnificent isn't it?" replied an all too familiar voice.

"No way," Nall said recognizing the speaker.

"Behold the forgotten fortress of L-sama!"

"We killed you, you sick *bleep*!" Valgarv shouted, also recognizing the voice.

When the sky finally cleared, there stood Rezo next to Lina who was clinging to him, smiling evilly.

"Rezo!" Xellos yelled in surprise, "But how?!"

"Ever hear of clones, dragon boy?" the purple haired man spat back, smirking. "You can beat me as many times you wish, but you'll never defeat me."

"What the have you done to her you *bleep*ing *bleep*!!!!" Valgarv demanded.

"Why haven't you figured it out yet? Lina never existed," Rezo replied, laughing.

"What do you mean Lina never exisited?" Nall asked.

"Your precious 'Lina' is actually L-sama herself in a mortal form. Now that she's regained her true self, she and I shall rule the world together!" The Magic Emperor cackled maniacally.

"Lina is really L-sama?!" Firia said in shock. "Uso yo (It's a lie)!!! What have you been smoking, pal?!"

"Oh it's perfectly true my dear," Rezo replied, enjoying himself immensely. "Why don't you ask her yourselves if you don't believe me." He then turned to the blonde hanging on his arm. "Care to say hello L-sama dear?"

The reborn dark goddess smiled. "I warned you not to interfere. Now you will have to pay for your disobedience." She began chanting another spell.

"Allow me, dear L-sama," Rezo said placing a hand on her raised arm, "You have only regained your power and are at not full strength. Why waste it on such vermin as these?" She nodded and lowered her arm, canceling the spell.

Rezo shot a huge beam of purple light at them. The group was out cold begfore they even knew what hit them. Laughing triumphantly, Rezo and L-sama flew toward the goddess's fortress as the Grindery began to fall apart around the fallen heroes.

Whoo! Another doozy of a cliffhanger, ne minna?

Amelia: Sakura-san, why did you make Ms. Lina be so mean? ;_;

Sakura:  Don't blame me Ame-chan, blame the script.

Lina: Well it's about freaking time you got back to me! But do I _have_ to dress like Na-

Zel, Val, and Ame: Don't say that name!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Anyway there should only be one more chapter left to do. Yay!!!!!!!! I'm almost done this monster. Didn't think I'd kill off the three hottest bishies in the Slayers universe did you?

Zelgadis: Death would be preferable to the torture you put us through.

Sakura: Two words Zelly – Rabid Fangirls.

Zel: I'll shut up now.

Gourry: Gee, Lina how come you never told us you were L-sama?

Lina: I'm not Jellyfish brains!!! It's just a story!!!!

Sakura: I thought I got rid of you blondie.

Gourry: Got rid of who? Um… have we met?

Sakura: Oh Naga-chan! I'll give you tons of money if you get rid of –

Naga: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Money?!! Where?!!!!! (sees Gourry) Ooooh we're a handsome one aren't we?

Gourry: (blushing) You mean me right?

Sakura: He's all yours Naga-chan.

Naga: Why thank you Sakura dear. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!! Come along you great big hunk of a man you!

Sakura: Good riddance. 

KaizerKen: Masterfully done, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Why thank you Ken-chan! I've got a great teacher. ^_- Anyhoo, please drop me a line and tell me whatcha think 'k? Jya ne!


	15. Endgame

Slayers Lunar

Part 15: Endgame

By Sakura

            "You're being a bunch of idiots!" Firia yelled causing the other patrons of the pub to look in their direction.

Three days had passed since Rezo and Lina had wiped the floor with them. Upon waking up, they had found that they were now back at Meribia. Realizing they would be fighting a losing battle against a goddess, the boys minus Xellos had decided to drown their problems in as much booze as possible.

            "Ya, well (hic) ya shaw what (hic) happened back there," Zelgadis said before downing yet another mug of the pub's strongest brew.

            "I'd (hic) rather be (hic) (hic) in a happy place when (hic) I die," slurred a very inebriated Valgarv. "'ey babe how'sh 'bout a liddle kishy poo?" he said leering at the lavender haired boy.

"In yer dreamsh," he slurred back, barely able to dodge the horned boy's attempts at groping him.

"Yer cute too!" Valgarv said leering at the black haired princess next.

"Valgarv-kun don't you dare!" Amelia said slapping his hand away when he tried to grab her next.

"I don't even know why I put up with you!" Firia said knocking him out with her mace.

"Thanksh," Zelgadis said motioning to a bunny girl to bring him more. Amelia glared at him then told her to ignore the order.

"It's hopeless," she said frowning. "Xellos-kun still hasn't woken up yet?" 

The blonde priestess shook her head. "He'd better hurry up and wake up! I'd hate to be the one to read him his last rites."

 "Who are you talking about?" a purple haired boy asked as he came over to their table, a flying cat like creature perched on his shoulder.

"Xel-kun! Xellos-kun!" the girls said in relief, rushing over to hug the now awake dragonmaster.

"Easy girls," he said wincing a bit, "I'm still a bit sore."

"Oopsie," Amelia said giggling and loosening her hold, overjoyed they hadn't lost another friend.

"You're just what these two babies need," Firia said pointing to the passed out Zelgadis and Valgarv. "They've been hitting the bottle for the past three days now and I'm sick of nursing their hangovers."

"Zel-kun?" Xellos asked shaking the lavender haired mage slightly. "Zel-kun?" he asked again.

"'ey Xel-chan," he slurred. "Wanna (hic) join ush?"

"For L-sama's sake snap outta it!" Firia said slapping him hard. "Oh, sorry Xel," she apologized, noticing her friend's said face.

"It's ok, I guess I still can't believe Lina's gone."

"She's not gone Xel!" Nall yelled, "That creep's done something to her mind!"

The purple haired boy nodded. "I'm still going to try to get her back. Val-kun you've got to pull yourself together. Firia needs you." He shook the unconscious boy several minutes before he woke up.

"Ok, ok! I'm up! Yeeeeeeeeooooooooooowch!!!!" he yelled as a massive hangover kicked in. "Stop this crazy room why don'tcha!"

"Baka!" Firia spat then quickly cast a healing spell on both him and Zelgadis.

"I'm going after her," Xellos said more determined than ever. "I know Lina's still in there somewhere."

"Give it up pal," Valgarv said waving a bunny girl over. "There ain't no way you'd be able to stop a goddess."

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Firia warning brandishing mace-sama.

"He's right," Zelgadis added, "Why even bother."

"I don't believe you!" Amelia said slapping his other cheek. "Xel-kun needs our help and we're going to give it. Now get your sorry butt in gear and get going!"

Firia, Xellos, and Nall looked at the princess in awe. Never before had they ever seen her so angry. Zelgadis and Valgarv both gulped then nodded.

Just then a familiar figure entered the pub. "Glad to see you're alright, Xel-kun."

"Laike-san!" Xellos said, surprised to see the wanderer.

"Still determined to stop Rezo?" he asked solemnly.

"More than ever," Xellos replied, "I _have_ to get Lina back!"

"I won't stop you, but there's something I should tell you about her."

"We know," Firia said sadly, "She's really L-sama."

"I see, but there's a reason why she was in a mortal body."

There was a sudden bright white light and the group disappeared from the Meribian pub.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moments later, they rematerialized at Dynast's Monument just outside Burg. "What are we doing here?" Valgarv asked confused. "Dragonmaster Dynast, huh?" he murmured after reading the inscription on the stone.

"Xel-kun," Laike began after a few more moments of silence, "Dynast didn't really die fifteen years ago."

"What do you mean Laike-san?" Nall asked. "Then who's under there?"

"No one," the bearded man said sadly. "Fifteen years ago is when it all started. When…"

"Lina was born?" Xellos asked, guessing what was on the man's mind.

"Yes. But there's more to it. Peace had finally come to this world, there were no major threats that required L-sama's or m-Dynast's help. But the people still prayed for L-sama's advice on how to live. Fearing that they'd never learn to live independently, the goddess chose to become one of us and live out her life and then disappear. You see, human beings need to learn on their own or we'd become too weak."

"How do you know that?" Amelia asked. "How do you know that's what happened?"

"Because he's Dynast, right?" Xellos said. "Only someone close to L-sama would know something like that."

"Xel-kun is correct. I am… was Dragonmaster Dynast, but that part of me died when L-sama gave up everything, including being able to be with me."

"You… loved her?" Firia asked surprised.

Laike chuckled. "Yes, we loved each other. But L-sama loved her people more. The people of this world were the most important thing to her. She wanted us to be able to become strong and able to live on our own. We both knew that if we still had our powers the people would become lazy and too dependent on us so we gave them up."

"Didn't Rezo know that?" Zelgadis asked.

"He did, but he just couldn't understand. He felt that humans needed someone to watch over them – to guide them. It seems that he still doesn't."

"Can we stop him?" Xellos asked, still in shock that his hero had been beside him all along.

"I don't really know. He may have been able to bring L-sama back, but she's been corrupted by his dark magic. This isn't the L-sama I once knew."

"I'm going to try, no matter what," Xellos said grimly.

Laike then laughed. "That's the spirit, Xel-kun. I'm sure L-sama'd be proud at how strong you've become son. That sword over there was a good friend of mine, use it well."

The purple haired boy nodded then went over to the monument. Bracing himself, he grasped the hilt of Dynast's sword. The weapon slid out of the stone easily and glinted in the sunlight, hardly a scratch was seen. Suddenly Xellos was wrapped in a blinding light. Moments later the light faded and he stood, the dragonmaster armor repaired and restored to him.

"Yahoo!!!! Let's go get Rezo!!!!" Nall shouted triumphantly.

"Ya forget one thing cat," Valgarv said.

"How do we get to L-sama's fortress without an airship?" Zelgadis added.

Laike smiled. "Nall can take you there."

"Say what?!!!!!" Firia said, "Look at him! There's no way he'd be able to lift anyone let alone all of us."

"That's because he hasn't been able to use his true form. But I think he should be able to now."

"What do you mean 'true form'?" the little winged cat asked confused.

"You'll know once you transform, little one. Now concentrate, search inside yourself. The power to help your friends should be there." With that Laike turned and walked down the hill.

"Wait Laike-san! Dynast! What power?" Xellos called, but the man kept walking.

"Hey I feel strange," Nall said flying off of Xellos' shoulder. The cat like creature then began to glow white, his body elongated followed by his legs and wings. A tail appeared and also began to grow. Within minutes, Nall had transformed into a magnificent white dragon.

"Hey! Check me out!" he said, his voice deepened.

"Whoah the kitty's a dragon! Who knew," Valgarv said in awe.

"Yeah you were so small before we couldn't possibly think you'd turn out to be a white dragon," Firia added.

"You're gorgeous!" Amelia said admiring the hovering dragon.

"Hop on guys! We've got to get Lina!" the dragon said, blushing slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            About half an hour later, the group arrived at the Fortress of L-sama hovering still above the ruins of Vane. An ominous aura surrounded the ancient structure, making the white dragon's passengers fight the chills running down their spines.

            "*bleep* that thing's huge!" Valgarv said as they began to near it.

"I wonder if Daddy knew this was under L-sama's tower all this time," Amelia mused.

            "Worry about that later," Zelgadis chided her, "We've more important things to do." Amelia nodded then stared at the fortress, a determined look appearing on her face.

            "I don't remember hearing any about this place when I was studying," Firia said.

            The aqua haired boy beside her chuckled, "That's because you were too busy playing hooky, toots." She promptly whacked him with her beloved mace.

            "At least I know what a school looks like on the inside, baka!" she shot back.

"Must you two act like two-year-olds?" Zelgadis scolded. Both of them blushed then quickly turned away from each other. "Look at what that thing's doing!"

"Oh no!" Amelia cried. "It's sucking the life out of the planet!" A black beam was emanating from the underside of the floating fortress. Below, there was a slowly growing circle of devastation from where the beam had struck the ground. Their world was slowly becoming like the landscape of the Frontier.

 "Just what the *bleep*ing *bleep* does Rezo think he's doing?!" Valgarv spat.

 "If we don't do something, this whole world will become one huge wasteland," Nall said, angrily.

 "That's not going to happen Nall," Xellos growled, "We're going to stop Rezo once and for all."

"I'm going with you," Nall said after landing on a jutting platform. No one argued against that. They all knew how much the red haired girl meant to him too. Soon Nall had shrunk back to his flying cat form so he'd be able to move in the fortress hallways. "Let's go guys!" he said, his voice back to the slightly high-pitched tone of before.

They nodded, checked their equipment then headed into the fortress, each dreading what could lie ahead waiting for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour or so later and after many monster battles, the group came across a strange girl standing by a doorway.

"Hey what are you doing here, kid?" Valgarv asked the girl. She giggled then ran into the doorway. "We gotta go after her!" the horned boy said rushing after her.

"Val-kun, wait!!" Xellos said before leading the others after them.

Half an hour later, Xellos-tachi were able to catch up to the girl, however, they realized too late that they'd been chasing after Martina.

The mint haired girl laughed. "You are so stupid! I knew you'd fall into my trap! Now you'll die for sure!"  She then sent a ball of energy at them.

The group quickly dodged and prepared themselves for the next attack. The girls began casting support spells while the boys either attacked with their swords and magic. Several minutes later, winded and exhausted, they watched at Martina faded, having been dealt a mortal blow by Valgarv. "You'll never win against Rezo-sama!" she cried just before disappearing completely.

"Yeah right, babe," Valgarv muttered then sheathed his sword.

"Let's go on," Xellos said, "We still got to find Lina."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later and still no sign of anything other than an occasional chest and tons of monsters, Xellos-tachi stopped at a doorway for a bit of rest before going on.

"You sure she's in here?" Zelgadis said, taking out a silverlight he'd found earlier, the crystal's glow recharging his magic.

"Where else would she be baka!" Amelia said also using a silverlight.

"She's got to be here," Xellos said.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the kindergarten bunch," Eris said appearing out of nowhere.

"Step aside, onna (woman)." Zelgadis warned.

"Make me!" she spat back before casting a spell at them.

As with before, they had no choice but to fight the villainess to the death. Minutes later, she met the same fate as her sister. "Forgive me Rezo-sama!" she cried before fading into nothingness. 

"Heh! That's one *beep* I ain't gonna miss," Valgarv said.

"Poor Ms. Sylphiel," Amelia murmured feeling sorry for the purple haired woman who'd come to help them before. "She just lost all her family."

"We'll get Rezo for that," Xellos said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Amelia."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After finally making there way to the top of L-sama's tower, Xellos was ready to keep the promise he made to the black haired princess hours ago. "Get away from her Rezo!" he yelled.

The purple haired madman laughed. "You're too late dragon boy! Once L-sama transfers her power to me, this world will be mine!"

"I don't think so freak!" Valgarv lunged at him, only to have his sword blocked by an invisible wall. "Fight fair dammit!"

"Very well then, I suppose I could use a bit of entertainment while I wait." Rezo then readied himself.

"Saint Litany!" Firia yelled after chanting in preparation of the battle she knew was coming. Amelia nodded and began casting support spells again.

"You're going down Rezo!" Xellos charged the Magic Emperor, managing to knock him back a bit with the techniques he'd learned from so many battles.

"Hmph. Not bad, but you're still too weak! Rock 'N' Roll!" Huge boulders came crashing at them. The group barely had enough time to dodge them.

"I looked up to you!" Zelgadis said, "How could you do this!" 

"I have to Zelgadis-kun," Rezo replied, "Can't you see that humans need a leader to survive!"

"I guess I can't," the lavender haired mage said sadly, "Thunderbolt!" Lightning shot from his hand and hit the man square in the stomach.

Before he had a chance to recover, the other boys attacked simultaneously.

The battle raged on for over an hour, both sides almost out of magic and energy. Then Rezo made a fatal mistake. He allowed them to heal when he had the chance to destroy them for good. "It's over now, Rezo!" Xellos, not waiting for Firia to heal him, charged the man and ran him through.

"Well done, dragonboy," the purple haired man said, blood coming out of his mouth. "Dynast must be proud." With that, he slumped to the floor and faded away.

"I'm sorry, Rezo," Xellos whispered, retrieving his weapon. "I wish you could have understood what Dynast and L-sama did." He then turned toward the dark goddess standing at the top of a long staircase. Her back was turned as she surveyed the growing destruction. A strange beam of light surrounding her. "Lina," he whispered.

No one said anything. Zelgadis nodded as Valgarv gave the purple haired dragonmaster a small shove toward the stairs. "You can do it, buddy," Valgarv said, "go get 'er."

"I know she'll be ok," Zelgadis added, hoping to cheer his friend up. "We'll leave you two alone." With that he reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a pair of dragonfly wings.

Xellos nodded. "Thank you minna, for everything," he said as his friends teleported out of the tower and fortress. He then steeled himself and approached the staircase. As he stood on the first step, a flash of purple lightning shot at him, nearly electrocuting him. 

Lina had turned around and was now glaring at him. "That was your last warning. Turn back now," she said coldly.

"No Lina, I won't. Don't you remember? We were going to perform at the goddess festival together." He took the next step. Another magic bolt nearly hit him.

"I said turn back, mortal!"

"Not until you remember us!" he yelled at her. Suddenly he had an idea. It was a long shot, but it had to work. Taking out his ocarina, he began to play the song they had been practicing so long ago.  He slowly ascended the stairs as he continued to play, determined to get L-sama to remember her mortal self.

It seemed to work. The goddess no longer shot purple lightning at him and her face began to soften. Within moments, the goddess' hair slowly changed from golden blonde to fiery red. She blinked then stared at the boy still climbing the stairs.

"Xel?" she asked.

Smiling, he put away the ocarina and ran to her, the light surrounding her blocking him still. "I'm here, Lina."

 "It's about time you showed up to rescue me!" she said indignantly. The purple haired dragonmaster had to chuckle, secretly glad that Rezo's brainwashing hadn't any lasting effects on her. "But you're too late, Xel," she said sadly. "If I leave here, all the energy I absorbed will go wild and destroy the planet. I have to stay here so I can control it. I'm trapped."

"I'll get you out Lina! Don't think like that!" He began to bang on the wall between them.

"I'm sorry, Xel. For causing you so much trouble," the redhead said sadly, fighting the tears running down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault, Lina. Besides, I'm getting you out of here no matter what! I met Dynast and he told me what you and he did for Lunar. I know we can do it again. He was right. You were right. Humans don't need someone to constantly baby them. They have to stand on their own. Please Lina, let me help you out of this!"

"Demo (but)…"

Ignoring her plea, the purple haired boy concentrated, closing his eyes. The dragonmaster armor slowly faded away. He took a step forward pushing with all his might against the barrier.

"Xel, stop! You'll be destroyed!" Lina cried.

Still ignoring her, his face screwed up in determination and slowly the barrier let him through.

"I'm not leaving you behind, Lina," he said holding out his hand to her. Lina looked at it, hesitatingly. "Please come back, Lina," he begged. After what seemed like an eternity, Lina finally grasped the boy's hand, slowly falling into his arms.

"X-Xel," she murmured before falling unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, the others watch shocked as the fortress began breaking apart then plummet into the ocean. Moments later, water shot up as it exploded in a blinding flash of light.

"Xel-kun, Lina," Firia said, wiping at her eyes. Unable to handle them anymore, the blonde priestess then broke into sobs against Valgarv's chest. The aqua haired boy solemnly wrapped his arms around her as he stared at the slowly calming sea.

            "You were so brave Xel-kun," Amelia said, crying silently, Zelgadis' protectively around her. "You really did risk everything for her."

As the sea finally calmed, a blinding white light shot from it, bathing everything in sight. When they could see again, Valgarv rubbed his eyes and shouted. "Look! The land's back to normal again!" 

Sure enough all the desolation caused by the fortress had been erased as if nothing had ever happened. They were now standing on lush green grass. Another light emerged from the sea and slowly came towards them. Blinking, they could barely make out two figures inside the light. As it came closer, they recognized –

"Xel-kun! Lina!" they yelled happily as the two gradually land on the ground before them.

"It's over," Xellos said, carrying Lina in his arms who was wrapped up in the cape she'd been wearing before. "We've won."

"You baka!" Firia screamed, whacking the former dragonmaster lightly with mace-sama. "We thought you were goners!"

"Heh! It's not that easy to get rid of a goddess!" Lina said beaming and trying not to blush, realizing Xellos was still holding her, and quite close at that. "I missed you guys!" she said, jumping from his arms and running to hug her friends.

"We missed you too, Lina," Zelgadis said smiling.

"Welcome back, babe," Valgarv said noticing she was still wearing the dark goddess' outfit. Lina blushed and quickly covered herself with the cape again.

"You hentai!!!" Lina and Firia shouted and began to whip the aqua haired boy good. The others couldn't help but laugh, overjoyed to see the friend they'd fought so hard for finally with them again.

~Owari~

Yahoo!!!!! It's done!!!!!!! Free at last!!!!!!

Yugi: Um.. is it ok for her to dance around like that?

Zel: Who cares. She'll finally stop torturing me for once.

Xel: Awwwwww, but Zel-chan it was sooooooooo much fun! ^­­_^

Zel: Don't even think of coming near me you fruitcake.

Yami Bakura: Good. Then that means there's more for me and Malik. (veg)

Zel: Eep!! (runs like a bat out of hell)

Sakura: Bakura! Stop picking on Zel-chan!! Only I and Xel are allow to!

Y. Bakura: Make me onna!

Sakura: Ok I guess you really don't need that tacky thing. I'll just go and have it melted down. I could use the extra cash. (snatches the sennen ring)

Y. Bakura: You wouldn't dare!

Xel: Believe me, my friend she would. ^­_^

Yugi: Who you think will win that staring contest, Yami?

Yami: Hard to tell.

Lina: Yeesh and she says I'm childish sometimes. Anyway review this stupid thing ok?


End file.
